Please Rescue Me
by theonlykyla
Summary: Edward was a shy young man when he fell in love for the first time. He learned the hard way that love shouldn't hurt, right? When Bella cames into his life, he was at the end of his rope. Can she really offer him salvation? Can he dare to hope?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well, here's a new story that I've actually been working on for quite some time. It's sort of drabble style but lengthier...It's almost complete so I will post 1 chapter a day until it's done, except for today...I will post 2 chapters...one now and one later on this afternoon so to get your feet wet with this one.**

**WARNING: This story contains DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, if this is a "trigger" for you, you need to be aware that the subject matter is heavily dosed in this fic. HOWEVER, the actual physical violence will be MINIMAL and I will ALWAYS warn you beforehand.**

**I have to say a huge THANK YOU to Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09, EdwardsEternal, Kitkat681 and Reyes139 for sticking with me on this one...I know that it wasn't all there cup of tea but they encouraged me every step of the way when this plot bunny hit a little over a month ago.**

**BNJWL: I know you wanted "more" to happen with this one and I love you for it. Just know that I appreciate ALL that you've done w/ it and for me...but...I couldn't wait...couldn't relinquish control...so...here it is. In all it's glory.**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and supporters. I appreciate your continued support in the hiatus of all my other fics. The only reason I'm posting this one is because it's all pre-written. As soon as my health is better, I WILL be back to posting my regular updates! MWAH!**

**Now, on with the show. **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. I just enjoy a broken Edward. **

Bruises.

I hate having to find ways to cover the bruises.

This time, I'm not sure how to cover the bruise you left on me.

A hand print is clearly visible across my cheek.

I can't call in sick again this week, but there is no reasonable explanation for the mark you left on me. Especially when all I asked was if she had any laundry that needed to be done.

She flew into a rage and screamed at me for being so weak as to want to take care of her laundry. I thought that's what nice boyfriends did for their girlfriends.

She punched my chest and smacked my head.

She slapped me across the face then demanded that I fuck her.

I wasn't even hard. How could I be hard when she just assaulted me?

I thought that I loved her, but this morning I realized love shouldn't hurt. Not this much. Not this way.

But, I can't leave her because she's made sure I have nowhere to go. She's destroyed my relationship with my parents; my sister has to sneak phone calls to me at work once a week just to check on me. My friends have all given up on me.

I am alone.

I'm lucky she allows me to work. But someone has to support her habits after my parents cut me off financially once I told them that I wouldn't leave her. That was back when I still thought that she loved me, before I realized this is who she really is. I would take it all back now if I could.

I have no idea where to turn or how I can get out of this mess. But, I have to because there's nothing left for me to endure, except death.

Someone, please rescue me.

**A/n: Still with me? *cringes***

**I'll post another update later this afternoon and then we'll go to the normal once a day update posting schedule.**

**Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: For the record, this is all EPOV...for now...and to clarify he is NOT married to his...whatever the fuck _she_ is.**

**I forgot to mention a special THANK YOU to Kiki TheDreamer in last A/n...THANK YOU SO MUCH my rad lady for being a pre-reader on this little journey:) I 3 ya like mad!**

**Here it is, chapter #2...thanks for sticking with me as we start to get into the heart of the matter...**

I walked into the office two hours early and hoped that I could hole up within my four walls and a closed door, without being interrupted today.

I booted up my computer to see what was on the schedule for today. I hoped my contact with actual people was very minimal. In fact today was one of the rare days that I had planned to get through all the legal paperwork that filled my inbox daily.

As I sat at my desk, I couldn't help but think about how skeptical my parents were of my career choice at first. Their hesitancy sort of made sense to me, as we didn't have any lawyers in the family and they knew how shy and introverted that I tended to be. They relented when I told them that my goal was to become a contract litigator, it would bascially mean I held a law degree but never actually practiced law in a court room. I negotiate and wrote contracts. I would handle the basic legal needs of a business.

I work for an organization called 'A Child's World', their main focus is to be an advocate for children's rights. One of their goals was to get children out of the system, off the streets and into healthy homes.

I've worked here for almost three years, since I graduated from law school.

I met my one and only girlfriend my second year of law school. She was beautiful, confident and I thought she would change my life for the better. That was until I graduated and turned down a prestigious law firm in order to accept the less distinguished position I currently held. She wanted more for us socially than my "drab little job" would provide for us.

Things really began to change once I turned twenty-five and received my trust fund. She became a spoiled brat and I became the weakling once again.

It was little things at first, a shove into a wall as she walked past me because she was angry with me, a pinch on my thigh under the dinner table when she felt like I was embarrassing her with out dinner guests, a knee to the groin when I voiced an opinion she didn't agree with during an argument at home.

But, now...now when I close my eyes all I see is her anger and rage fits, over and over again.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my office door, "Mr. Cullen, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Mrs. Cope's voice filled the room as she opened the door.

There stood next to her a beautiful woman and I felt myself get nervous. My mind immediately rushed to the conversation at home about this new person in the office. There was no way this wouldn't end up with allegations of an affair on my part. I just didn't want to tell her, just to avoid the drama around something as simple as a new employee. However, if I kept this new woman a secret I would get a much worse punishment for it when she found out.

"This is Bella Swan, our new children's advocacy attorney."

I stood and walked around my desk to shake her hand as I tried to keep my face turned to the left, awkwardly.

"So nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan." I spoke softly as I held her hand in mine.

"It's Miss and it is very nice to meet you, too, Mr. Cullen." Her smile was warm and her voice was friendly as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Ed...Edward," I stuttered as I gave her my name. _Fuck, not the stutter again._

"Edward it is then and I'm Bella." Our hands were still clasped together as we greeted each other, informally.

"Well, come along dear, we still have a few more people to meet." Mrs. Cope said, as she pulled Bella's attention back towards the door.

"See ya around." She said as she closed the office door behind her.

I sure hoped so, but, that thought alone made me cringe.

**A/n: Well? still with me? Would love to know your thoughts...**

**Til tomorrow then, Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Because I won't be able to update on Thursday and Friday I am going to post 2 updates again today and 2 updates tomorrow. **

**WARNING: There is a brief mention of a sexual assualt.**

**I am blown away by the positive response I have received for this story. It's not a common topic and it just spoke to me to write this story. I will warn you, once again, that this is only the tip of the iceberg...and there is still so much about his relationship w/ _her_ that we don't know yet. Please, stick with it;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM. However, I love to use her characters to act out my various twisted plots.**

**Chapter 3**

I lost myself in my work except for the fifteen texts I got throughout the day. She always asked about the mundane things like whom I spoken to during the day, what I'd eaten for lunch, reminders of items to pick up at the store, reminders of plans for dinner, the lists never ended and just overwhelmed me..

She considered me to be a forgetful person, when in fact the only times I actually forgot something was when she changed her mind and forgot to tell me about it. I wasn't a mind reader, yet she expected me to be.

At promptly five o'clock I shut down my computer, locked up my office and walked to the elevator only to find Ms. Swan, Bella, there alone.

She smiled at me then a frown appeared on her soft face. "Edward, what happened to your cheek?"

_Shit. _

My mind was on _her _list that never ended and I forgot to make sure I stood to Bella's right side to hide the bruise on my cheek from her.

I stumbled in my mind for a story, "A joke gone wrong, I'm afraid." I lied and tried to make it seem like no big deal.

"Hmmmm," she hummed. "She must have not liked the joke to leave that kind of handprint on your face."

I grimaced at the thought that now Bella would think that I was an asshole who played inappropriate jokes on women.

"Sort of." I quietly answered.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped in to join the handful of other people that already occupied the elevator. All conversation between Bella and I ceased in front of the strangers that surrounded us.

Once we arrived at our destination everyone exited the lift in a uniform manner so I was surprised to find that Bella continued to walk beside me. I really hoped that she wouldn't ask me any further questions that forced me to tell her more lies. I didn't like to lie and despised the stories I had to keep up with about the various marks once people saw them.

"It was really nice to meet you, again." Bella said with a small wave and a smile as she clicked the automatic lock button on her car.

"You, too." I replied and continued my walk to my own car.

I got in and willed the tears to stay in my eyes. If _she_ saw that I broke down and cried I would never hear the end of it.

"_Pussy boy cried again."_ She often taunted me.

"_Sissy boy, such a little titty baby, do you need a bottle and a diaper for that whine." _She teased me.

"_Man up and grow a fucking backbone,"_ She would yell in my face as she yanked my head back by the hair.

I let one tear fall down my cheek before I swiped it away and used some Visine. My phone beeped with a new text message.

_Change of plans. I'm going out tonight. Clean the kitchen it's filthy. Take out the trash, it's full. I'll be home late. Don't wait up._

I sighed a breath of relief. It's a damn shame that a few minutes to myself in the peace and quiet of my home would make my entire day.

However, that all fell to the wayside when I was yanked out of my sleep with a kick to the stomach at three in the morning. She was drunk, she was horny and I had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.

She handcuffed me to the headboard, proceeded to make me hard and then sexually assualted me.

I let my mind drift so as to not have to endure the pain that I feel in my chest when she takes another piece of my dignity from me. I flood my mind with visions of a meadow, soft sounds of nature all around me, the sunshine on my face as it warms my skin and tranquility flows through me as it soothes my soul.

I laid perfectly still and let her take what she wanted from me as I silently prayed for someone to please rescue me.

**A/n: Another update later today.**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: A bit more revelations in this chapter...and yes, the chapters will get longer as we go, not to much, though. Most of them are around 600-1000 words.**

**No abusive actions in this chapter. **

**THANK YOU to my beta, Bnjwl and to my team, Lvtwiligh09, Reyes139, Kitkat681 and KikiTheDreamer for their help/advice and wisdom along this journey. They are invaluable to me...and I couldn't do what I do without them...**

**BTW...I forgot to post the prologue because well...I never write them...I may add it on as a "bonus" chapter down the line.**

**Chapter 4**

After she had finally finished, she uncuffed me, and then promptly passed out.

I laid there in bed until my alarm went off at five forty-five. I rolled her off of me to get ready for another day. I had a hard time when I tried to sit up on my side of the bed to get dressed. The sharp pain seized my body with each breath that I took. I worried how I would explain this one to anyone who noticed.

I worried that she might have cracked my ribs with her kick last night. She took Tae-Bo Kickboxing lessons to keep in shape, apparently they worked.

When she took self-defense classes a year ago, I was black and blue for a month solid as she practiced every new maneuver on me.

I hated my life. I hated what I had allowed myself to become. I had always been quiet, shy, going mostly unnoticed by my peers. I had a few close friends, a great family and I had lived a comfortable life before she came along.

I hated her. It has taken me a few years but I can say that without cringing now. I truly hate her.

But yet, I never left her. The evidence she has against me could ruin my family and would only serve to disappoint them further in me than they already are.

How I allowed myself to be swept up in this mess, I still don't understand. Where did I go wrong? Am I to blame somehow? I didn't trust my initial gut instinct and my life fucking sucks now.

As I showered I let my mind wander and I thought of Bella. She was very pretty. I couldn't help but wonder if she was mean to her boyfriend. I didn't think that she was. She didn't seem the type.

A sudden thought crossed my mind... my girlfriend hadn't seemed to be the type when I first met her, either.

"_Hi Edward, I've seen you around the campus but I never see you at any of the parties. I've been waiting for a chance to meet you. I can't believe I finally tracked you down."_

_I stared at this tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed model that stood before me in the stacks at the Law Library._

"_Hi...um, what was your name?" I mumbled and willed myself not to stutter. My mind was completely confused as to why she would want to track me down._

"_Tanya, Tanya Denali." She said as she held out her hand._

I shiver when I think of that day. How I wish now that I had turned and ran away like my gut instinct told me to do. Deep down inside I wanted to, but just the day before my mother had lectured me about opening myself up to new people. How I needed to find a nice girl to settle down with.

I wanted to be loved and cherished, I wanted a partner to spend my life with, so I went against my own objections. I began to date Tanya and my life in hell began.

I finished my shower and dried off. Once I was dressed, I noticed the mess that Tanya had left all over the house when she got home last night.

I sighed and picked it all up, because I simply did not want to hear about my imcompetence today.

Not when I'm sure there are a million other things that I've done wrong, that I'm going to hear about instead.

As I cleaned up the spilt milk and rinsed out the bowl to put in the dishwasher, I couldn't help scream in my head, someone, anyone, please rescue me.

**A/n: *hides behind my sofa* Well? I'll be waiting for your response...**

**Don't forget 2 updates again tomorrow.**

**Kyla**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Because I am feeling a little festive today...I am going to give you 3 updates today.**

**I want to give a few shout outs...just cuz I can! BellaEdwardLover1991, SexyLexiCullen, JA Mash, FFLoverLaura, Iambeagle and EdwardsEternal have some AMAZING stories going on...and if you aren't reading them...you are truly MISSING OUT! Go, check them out and tell them I sent you...they are all in my favs!**

**Warm fuzzies and bewbie gropes to my beta extraordinaire, Bnjwl! LOVE YA GIRL!**

**No abuse mentioned in this chapter...some of you have asked if this has an HEA...yes, it will...not maybe a typical HEA but yes, this is a Bella/Edward story.**

**Chapter 5**

I got to work an hour early this morning to once again avoid the crowd, my cheek was now a lovely shade of puke green slash yellow and not nearly as visible.

As I got off the elevator I decided to grab a cup of coffee before I locked myself away again for another day.

Imagine my surprise when I walked in to find Bella, she had already made coffee. She stood and hummed to herself while she waited for it to finish. I could see that she had her earbuds in her ears and I didn't want to startle her so I turned to walk out of the breakroom.

"Edward?" Her voice was like warm honey, it made me feel good.

I slowly turned around, "Sorry, I didn't want to frighten you." I said as I put my hands up in front of me.

She let out a small laugh, "It's okay, I heard the elevator ding between songs so I knew someone else was here." Bella's smile was friendly and her face was kind.

"Oh," I managed to mutter, unable to make eye contact with her again. Years of being accused of ogling other woman had taught me not to look other women in the eyes.

"Your cheek looks better today." She commented as she poured a cup of coffee.

I grabbed my own mug from the cabinet as I answered, "Thankfully, it's quite embarrassing, actually." I mumbled.

"Well, it must have been some kind of joke to garner that kind of smack across the cheek, you seem too soft spoken and kind to deserve something of that nature." She voiced her observation which told me she might have more questions.

I was terrified, I didn't want to lie to her again but I couldn't tell her the truth.

I liked this woman, she was friendly and warm. I didn't want our work relationship to be effected by constant lies I had to tell. There was also no way that I would ever tell her the truth either. I was stuck in hell, right in the middle of my lies. I played the constant game of don't ask, don't tell with myself.

I never allowed myself to acknowledge what Tanya did to me was wrong or as something I needed to stop. I simply resigned myself to the fact that this was my life now and there was nothing I could about it. Especially with her '_little insurance policy' _against me. She made sure that I couldn't leave her.

I certainly didn't want a beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated woman to tell me all the things I didn't want to hear. So, I deflected.

"How...how was your first day on the job?" I stuttered my question and hoped that it had distracted her from my mark.

"It went well, I came back," she giggled and sat down on the sofa that lined the breakroom wall.

"I know it won't be easy to jump in, as things are pretty backlogged, it seems." Bella took a drink from her mug as I sat down at a table a few feet away from her.

"Yes, we stay plenty busy around here." I replied, although I had a dozen other things that I could have added or spoken about.

"Hmmhmmm, there are always those that need us, that's the whole reason I got into family law, specifically." She answered around her mug.

Her statement felt heavy, with a lot more meaning behind it. It rattled me. It made me feel like maybe she could see me, see through my mask that I kept up. It worried me, too. I might need to avoid her, so as to not let her get to close to the truth.

I just nodded my head before I stood up, "Well, I guess I better get to work."

"See ya around." Bella said as I nodded and headed to my office.

That was the most casual natured conversation that I had had with someone, in the office, in over a year.

So, why did it make me sad when I closed my office door?

**A/N: I know that you want more answers...they are coming...I do have a purpose for the slow burn, I promise.**

**Next chapter in a few hrs.**

**Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I promise we are starting to get into some "meatier" chapters...ff is fail in letting me review reply today;( Sorry...but I do love and read every single one!**

**So...here is update #2 for today...and there is no abuse mentioned in this chapter. But, don't get to comfortable...it's coming;(**

**Chapter 6**

My phone line rang around ten and I cringed when I answered it as I expected it to be Tanya.

"Edward?" Alice's voice asked across the line.

"Alice." I said, cold and reserved. I couldn't let her see how much I missed her, how much I wanted to see her, hug her, go home with her to see my parents.

"How are you?" She asked with tears in her voice.

"I'm good." I stoically replied.

She sighed.

"Big Brother, I know that you aren't good. Please, please come home, mom and dad are so worried for you. They never sleep, mom always cries for you, I'm begging you." Alice's tears became real and her voice full of pain.

I cleared my throat to hold back my own tears. "Nothing's changed, Alice. Unless they've taken the ultimatum off the table." I bit back a sob.

I didn't care about the money. I never had. That trust fund could sit in the bank until the day I died and go to charity, if I could just have my family back.

"Is she blackmailing you? Is that why you won't drop this and come home? You haven't married her have you? You know she won't ever see a dime of that money as long as Dad is alive." Alice said full out sobs in her voice.

I sighed and sat there as I thought of how to respond, I couldn't admit anything to myself, much less to Alice.

It would destroy our family if I left Tanya.I could never dishonor my family with the scandal that Tanya would bring down on them. This was all my fault, so I would continue to carry the burden. Alone.

"No, Alice. Just no. Listen, I have to go I'm late for a meeting." I lied and quickly hung up the phone.

I sat there for a few minutes and stared at the phone.

Then my own tears fell, hard and I couldn't stop the sobs as they left my body. I leaned my head down into my hands and had a full on pity party for the mess that was my life.

A small knock on the door went unnoticed by me. Before I realized it, Bella sat on her knees beside me as I cried.

I sat up with a jolt as I felt her hand on my shoulder and her words of comfort in my ears.

"Shh, Edward, it's going to be okay. Calm down, tell me what's wrong." Her sweet voice cooed at me.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I asked as I hastily tried to wipe my face with a tissue I grabbed off my desk.

"Edward, are you okay? Did someone die?" She inquired, her eyes like heat missiles on my face.

I briefly made eye contact while I thought to myself, I'm dead inside, so I might as well be the someone that died.

"I'm fine." I said, as I tried to sound strong and sat up straight while I shuffled some papers on my desk.

Bella stood up and huffed before she walked around my desk and sat in one of my chairs.

"Edward, I'm a very good listener." She said as her eyes crinkled into a soft half-grin.

"Bella, there's nothing to talk about, but I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to anyone about this, please." I implored her with my eyes to just drop it.

"Okay, but just remember, I'm here if you need help." She stood and walked out of my office. I immediately missed her warmth as she shut the door softly behind her.

Another tear rolled down my cheek as I screamed at her in my head, please rescue me.

**A/n: One more for tonight...**

**Theories?**

**I promise it is NOT something cheesy...a lot of you have stated he's a lawyer, he knows his rights, why doesn't he just leave. Well, he can't. He just can't. Have you ever had someone have something held over your head? Something that could damage the lives of those around you?**

**Please remember he was a shy, naïve young man when he met Tanya...and she was...well... NOT naïve or nice or shy...keep that in mind...**

**Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sighs...**

**No warnings needed for this one...**

**Chapter 7**

I was exhausted from my cry session and I knew that my eyes would be puffy.

She would notice. She always noticed. So, when she texted me what she wanted me to cook for dinner I let the dread wash over me.

At five, I shut down my computer locked up my office and trudged to the elevator. I felt like there was a two-ton boulder that rested on my shoulders.

Just then I heard a throat being cleared to my right, I looked over to see Bella. She stood tentatively there as she watched me.

She just nodded at me with pity in her eyes and turned back to face the elevator as we waited.

We were only two of the four hourly employees with the organization, so there were rarely crowds of people to leave at this time of day from our office. I would have to figure out a way to distance myself from Miss Swan.

I couldn't allow her to get friendly or too close to me, as it would only further raise suspicions and bring about more questions.

That thought made my heart ache. I genuinely liked this woman. She seemed kind and good-hearted and I was drawn to her for some reason.

But, nonetheless, I couldn't be friends with her and maintain my secrets. It would never work.

So when we stopped off the elevator into the parking garage, I quickly walked to my car. But her voice stopped me just as I opened the car door.

"Edward?" My name echoed in the concrete building.

I turned to see her approach my car, "I just wanted to say that I won't say anything to anyone. I didn't want you to worry about that. I keep secrets very well." Her voice was genuine. I could hear the hint of her own secret as she spoke the words to me.

I glanced at her and nodded. No words were spoken between us as I climbed in and sat down in my car. She stood there and stared at me for a brief moment before she walked away.

I watched her get in her car before I pulled out of my parking spot.

I couldn't cry again. I had to get out of the mind-frame I was in and prepare for the nightly battle that awaited me at home.

My phone buzzed with an incoming call from Tanya.

I sighed and hit answer, "Yes, Tanya?" I tried to keep the disdain out of my voice so as to not set her off.

"Edward, don't forget to pick up a bottle of wine to go with Chicken Fettucini tonight. You do remember the bottle I showed you that goes with that meal, don't you?" She spoke to me like I was a petulant step-child.

Had she always spoken to me that way? I simply could not remember.

"Yes, dear, I remember." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Good, now hurry your ass up, I'm hungry and I have plans to go out with the girls after dinner." Her spiteful voice rang in my head.

"I'm just leaving work, I'll be home soon." I replied and heard her hang up on me.

Now, I was angry and wanted to hit something. I was taught never to hit a woman but I truly wanted to punch her lights out at this very moment.

I stopped at a red light and took some deep breaths to calm myself down. She loved to anger me, it seemed her whole goal was to prompt me to hit her, to fight back. But, I've never given in.

I would never give her that satisfaction.

Especially not with the items she had in her safety deposit box.

**A/n: Dinner with Tanya coming up next...oh joy...won't that be fun? NOT!**

**See ya soon! (I might try to sneak some in on Friday...we'll see how it goes)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: So yeah...I couldn't really leave ya'll hanging that way...but seriously...this is IT for today.**

**Chapter 8**

I got all the items from the store and took the short drive home, as I try to mentally prepare myself for what to expect once I get home.

At least she is going out tonight, she's been doing that a lot more lately. I actually hope and pray she meets some rich, stuck up asshole that can take her off my hands, free of charge.

I know in my heart that she won't let go of me that easy, not when she knows exactly how much I am worth. She told me as much when she informed of the contents of that safety deposit box two years the last night I was allowed to see my family. The night I lied to them and walked out of my parent's house. I cried the whole way home.

I will never forgive her for that night, ever. Amidst all the hits and punches, nothing compares to the pain of the look in my parents eyes as I told them I never wanted to see them again.

I pulled into the driveway, careful to park far enough away from her BMW so as to not 'ding it' as she often accused me of doing. Why she needed to drive such a pretentious car is beyond me. I'm quite happy with my almost ten year old Volvo.

I gather the bags and head into the house. Tanya surprised me as she stood, in lingerie, in the middle of the living room.

"It's about fucking time, I was beginning to think you ran away." She scolded me as she followed me to the kitchen where I started to unload the grocery bags.

"Get everything put away, then I want to fuck, understood?" Tanya grabbed my crotch and started to massage my flaccid cock.

"Tanya, I'm not really in a 'fucking' kind of mood. I had a hard day at work and I still have to fix dinner, so you can go out later." I said as calm and cool as I could.

She grabbed my dick and gripped it hard, she thought that should turn me on or instantly make me hard.

"Too bad, I want too, so we will." She released my cock and slapped me across the back of my head.

I just stood still as I waited for another hit, punch, yank, anything because that was the nasty game she played.

She liked rough sex, she liked it hard and painful. I clearly did not. I genuinely did not like sex with Tanya or anyone else that she brought home for me to fuck.

"Fine, let me at least shower first." I spoke harshly back to her.

"Hurry the fuck up, then." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, I assumed.

I grabbed the countertop and took several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down, again.

"I said hurry the fuck up!" She screamed from the other side of the house.

I slowly walked towards our bedroom. Once I got into the bathroom, I undressed in the dark. I didn't want to see my reflection in the mirror. I didn't want to see the shell of who I had become. And, I certainly did not want to see the misery of the hard dick I would achieve while in the shower as I thought about someone, anyone else but Tanya.

Tonight, however, I was shocked when it was Bella's face that got me hard as I stroked my dick. It sickened me that I had to conjure up someone else's face as I willed it to perform for the bitch-queen.

I almost came to Bella's image and had to stop myself just before I did.

I quickly dried off and kept her face in my mind as I walked into the bedroom.

Tanya was naked on all fours playing with a vibrator in her ass. "Fuck me, Edward. HARD!" Her voice was demanding and forceful.

I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes and performed. I was completely numb.

I also cried inside as another piece of my soul chipped and fell off. The act only added more hurt to my shattered existence.

**A/n: um...*whispers* it's about to get bad...BIG GIRL PANTIES ON PLEASE...**

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I'm back:) There should be one more update later today...**

**WARNING: There is violent actions in this chapter. Nothing extremely graphic, but abuse nonetheless.**

**Sighs – our poor Batteredward...**

Ch9

Once Tanya was done with me, she instructed me to get dinner ready while she showered. I dutifully did what was asked of me. Imagine my shock an hour later as we sat down to eat when she actually complimented my cooking skills.

"Don't go getting a big head or thinking that you are a master chef now, but you've finally got the recipe for this one down perfectly." She said as took another bite.

I just nodded my head and continued to eat. I miss meals with my family, the laughter and discussions around the table.

Most of the nights that Tanya and I ate together consisted of silence or her loud yell, it all depended on her mood.

"Give me a rundown of work the past few days since we haven't talked about it lately." Tanya said as she picked up her wine glass.

"I've had very minimal contact with anyone outside of Mrs. Cope or the new lawyer that they finally hired." I replied as I prayed that the hundreds of questions didn't start.

"A new lawyer, for what? Isn't that your job?" She asked with disgust for my job clear in her voice.

"The new lawyer handles custody trials or court appearances. You know that isn't my job, Tanya." I just tried to sound as neutral as possible so as to not give her fuel to come at me with her accusations.

"Is this lawyer a male or a female?" She questioned as she laid her fork down on the table and narrowed her eyes at me.

My mind whirled with the fear of what was about to begin. I was tired of being hit and feeling powerless. I was exhausted from the fights and the lies, but what choice did I have? I couldn't lie to her.

"Female." I spoke quietly without eye contact.

"Really? That's interesting that you are just NOW telling me this information." She clicked her tongue and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Have you fucked her yet?" She said with a wicked grin which caused me to choke on the food I was about to swallow.

"No, Tanya, I haven't and I don't intend to. I do not go around randomly fucking people, you know this about me." I angrily replied.

Dammit, I was giving her the ammo to come after me by my angry response. But, I needed to at least try to stand up for myself.

"Whatever, Edward. You are the only twenty-eight year old healthy guy that I know that needs extra work to get his dick hard. So you must be fucking someone to wear it out like that." She taunted me, baited me, and she was ready to pounce.

"Have you ever considered it might just be you that I can't get hard for?" I slipped and said out loud.

She gasped.

Her eyes were on fire.

She stood and threw her chair down as she moved around the table and punched me in the side of the head.

I groaned at the impact.

"You fucking idiot. I will destroy you. I will ruin your name. I will annihilate your family." She screamed as she continued to punch me, hit me, and slap me.

"Tanya, stop." I screamed as she dug her fingernails into my back and ripped my shirt with her nails in my flesh. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" I screamed and held back the tears.

My back burned, I'm sure it was bleeding, too.

She cackled and continued to berate me before she smacked my head one more time as she reached for wine glass, finished it off and threw the glass against the wall.

"Clean that shit up, I'm going to get ready to leave. You stupid piece of shit." She said as she kicked my knee on her way away from the dining room table.

Fuck, I hurt! I assessed as I sat there still on the floor, relieved that it was over.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could endure this shit. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

I would wait 'til she left, I would not give her the satisfaction of my tears, again.

**A/N: That was...the tip of the iceberg, I'm afraid...buckle up my lovelies...hell is just about to begin for Batteredward;(**

**See in a little while.**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I'm sorry for making a few of you cry. Trust me that I cried while writing most of this story. It was a bit therapuetic for me when I wrote it last month.**

**This is the last update of the day.**

**WARNING: There is a small bit of abuse at the beginning.**

**BTW, there is a DRABBLE WAR going on between me (A Love Unbound), Kitkat681 (Guilt) and JA Mash (THe not so secret life of a security guard)...it's been a lot of fun today and offers a more light-hearted story from me, if you are interested. **

Ch10

I awoke to a knee in my kidney, "Who the fuck is Bella?" Tanya's drunk voice slurred loud in my ear as she yanked my hair back.

"Wha...what?" I screeched, my voice still thick from sleep.

"I did not stutter, Edward? Who. The. Fuck. Is. Bella?" She yanked my hair again.

"She...she's the neee...new attorney at woooo...work." I managed to stutter out through my pain.

"Oh that's fucking classic you moron. You have a crush on the new bitch in heat at the office. I suppose I need to stop by your office tomorrow to meet this slut since you were whimpering her name in your sleep." She pushed me away and crawled over to her side of the bed.

"I'll make sure that little whore knows that you belong to me, rest assured of that." Tanya said hatefully as she yanked all the covers and turned over.

I laid there and screamed inside my head. I can't let her meet Bella. I can't let her touch Bella.

I have to protect her.

I lay in the dark for hours as I tried to think of some way to get Bella out of the office for the day.

I got up before my alarm went off and took a shower, careful not to burn the scratches down my back.

I couldn't clean them by myself and I had noone to trust to do it for me, I just hoped I could keep them clean with soap and water. I would have to wear an undershirt with my dress shirt in case they bled through.

I had cleaned up last night before I went to bed and thankfully Tanya hadn't made to much of a mess in her drunken state when arrived home early this morning.

I noticed Bella's car in the parking garage as I pulled into my spot. It was two hours before the office opened so I was curious as to what she was doing in so early.

I met her in the breakroom as I went to grab a cup of coffee, "Good Morning, Edward." Her voice was tired and weary.

It immediately made the hairs stand on the back of my neck. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She eyed me, sadness pooled in her beautiful brown eyes. "One of the runaways that I was trying to place was killed last night. I've been trying to locate his parents since last night." She sighed as she plopped down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you need help with anything?" I volunteered without thinking of what I had just offered.

I immediately regretted that decision.

"Could you go through his paperwork and see if you can find anything for me? I'm afraid I'll be out of the office most of the day as I try to track down a few boys I know of that he ran in a gang with."

I secretly jumped up and down inside. She wouldn't be here for the freak show that was Tanya.

"How are you this morning, Edward?" Bella said as she turned her attention to me.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine." I replied, suddenly feeling the heat from her gaze.

"Hmmmhmmm." She said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Well, I better get started for the day." I said quietly and stood to leave the room.

Bella was lost in thought and just nodded to me as I walked out of the room.

Three hours later I was going through client charts to file when Tanya burst into my office. "Hi darling, I'm here!" She announced loudly so that noone in the office missed her arrival.

I cringed and pinched my nose. "Hello, Tanya."

She walked in and walked around my desk to sit in my lap, only to add to the blatant display she had hoped to achieve.

Suddenly, Bella knocked on my wide open door and then stepped into my now crowded office space.

Fuck. I tensed under the evil woman that sat on my lap.

"Oh, sorry, Edward, I didn't realize you had company." She paused and met my eyes, "But I remembered that I forgot to give you the name of that client this morning." She said as she eyed Tanya with an almost jealous look on her face.

"Edward, aren't you going to introduce me?" Tanya said in her sickly sweet voice and wrapped her hands around my neck tighter.

"Bella Swan please meet Tanya Denali." I said quietly, unable to look Bella in the eyes.

"Pleased to meet you I'm sure," Bella's voice was off but I didn't dare look at her with Tanya scrutinizing everything going on between our interaction.

"I'm his girlfriend, Ms. Swan, which he failed to mention." Tanya said as she twirled my tie and made eye contact with me.

Tanya was angry and her eyes were on fire.

"Well, Edward, I'll come back later to give you that information." Bella said and abruptly left my office.

"Mission accomplished." Tanya said with a smirk as she stood up and straightened up her clothes.

A/n: see you tomorrow...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: First update for today. At least 3 total...maybe more...**

**THANK YOU to my beloved Bnjwl...is the peanut butter to my jelly in our pbj sammich...I love her dearly...**

**No abuse, outright, in this one...**

Ch11

"You know that you will pay for that later, right baby?" Tanya cooed in my ear as she leaned down to kiss me goodbye.

"Whatever, Tanya." I said, casually on the outside but cringed internally.

She patted my face a little too harsh and glared at me.

"I'll expect dinner by six, as I have a party to attend tonight." She said with a wink just before she walked out the door.

I shook my head and felt nauseous. I could only imagine what Bella must think of me after seeing that vulgar display that Tanya put on?

I tried not to think about it, I distracted myself with the fact that my back was killing me because I had to sit up in my chair. If I leaned against the leather of the chair the nail marks hurt like they were on fire. It was a no win situation, either way I hurt and that was Tanya's goal.

I got up to go get some aspirin and a drink of water from the break room. Thankfully, the room was vacant when I walked in so I got my items and started back towards my office. As I rounded the corner I ran smack dab into something.

Better yet, someone... Bella to be exact.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I'm so sorry." I exclaimed as I reached out to keep her from falling.

She gasped when my hands made contact with her bare biceps. The spark that rushed through my body scared me so I righted her and immediately dropped my hands.

"It's okay, Edward, I wasn't paying attention, either." She said in exasperation.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she clearly seemed upset about something.

She eyed me for a minute and it looked like she wanted to speak but didn't.

We stood there looking at each other, awkwardly.

She leaned in, "Can we talk privately in your office?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Su...sure." I was hesitant but something had clearly upset her, so I let my guard down for a moment and agreed.

She followed me back to my office and sat in the chair in front of my desk after she shut the door. Bella was lost in thought for a few minutes before she spoke.

"How long have you been dating that leech?" She finally said.

I was completely blown away by her words. Did she know Tanya well enough to call her a leech? And if so, why hadn't Tanya said anything?

"Oh um, we've dated for almost five years. I met her my second year of law school." I answered.

She hummed and spaced out for a minute.

"Do...do you know her?" I inquired, extremely agitated by what was happening.

"Well, I don't know her personally, but I know of her. How often does she cheat on you?" Bella asked with venom in her voice.

"What?" I stammered, completely thrown by her question.

"I mean," she stopped and look sad for a minute, "did you know that she had an affair with my best friend's fiance?"

_Holy Shit_.

"What do you mean? How do you know this?" I asked, as I suddenly tasted bile in the back of my throat.

Bella fidgeted and squirmed in her seat, "Well, about a year ago, she had an affair with my best friend's fiance. Rose, my friend, caught them red handed in their bed. The only reason that I know is because we ran into her and some new guy at a club a few months ago."

Bella looked very uncomfortable as she gave me this information. Not as uncomfortable as it made me, I just wanted to throw up, which I did, in my trash can, right in front of Bella.

That bitch had destroyed my life for the last five years. She kept me on a short lease and wouldn't let me do a single thing that she didn't approve of and now I find out that she's fucked around, she could possibly have given me god knows what kind of sexually transmitted diseases.

If the truth be told, I didn't care that she fucked other people, but why would she need to keep me around, if that's what she wanted.

I wretched in the trashcan again before I felt Bella's hands on my back as I cried out in pain.

"Edward?" Bella asked as I flinched from her touch.

Oh God, my head was spinning and suddenly the whole world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Tissue warning...no abuse...but emotions run high...**

Ch12

I felt the bright lights before I actually opened my eyes. The panic started the minute I did open them as I was in a hospital room, in a hospital gown, lying on a hospital bed.

"Edward?" Bella's voice called from beside the bed and I slowly closed my eyes as I turned my face towards her.

I fought to keep the tears at bay. She knew, she had to have seen the bruises and the scars.

"Edward, you have to let me help you." Her voice was so close to my face, I felt her breath on my skin as she moved in over me.

I couldn't help the sob that escaped my mouth as I curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Please, Edward, please let me help you. I have experience with this type of situation. I can help you get away from her." She pleaded with me, her voice full of nothing but concern.

"I can't leave her." I managed to get out in between sobs and I turned away from Bella.

She sighed and touched my shoulder, it confirmed the fact that Bella knew about my injuries and scars because she placed her hand on a spot that was injury free. I felt like a failure and sick to my stomach all at the same time. I was so humiliated that sweet Bella knew what kind of a life I lead, how Tanya used and abused me. I just wanted to be alone with my emotions.

"Please leave me alone." I said as I attempted to stop the tears. I was a blubbering, embarrassing mess in front of her. I can only imagine what a weak man she saw me as.

I heard the door open and a voice I hadn't heard in over two years spoke, "Is he awake?" I definitely needed to get the hell out of here right now. I couldn't be around all of these people, Tanya would be pissed that I went to the hospital, much less when she finds out Bella and my parents were there. I would pay for this shit for months to come.

"Yes, dad, I'm awake. Now, would all kindly bring me my clothes and leave me alone?" I said over my shoulder, I never tried to look back and see them. I couldn't, I knew I would cave and I wasn't ready for that yet. My brain knew I needed to get out but the rest of me argued about the fact that Tanya would make good on all of her promises if I did. I couldn't allow that to happen either. So I grabbed the clothes and tried to get dressed with as much dignity as I could manage.

My dad sighed before I heard his shoes click on the floor as he walked around my bed.

"Son, please." His voice was full of pain and sorrow.

I kept my eyes closed because I knew that if I saw him I would completely break down. I couldn't let that happen. There was too much at stake, too much to lose, Tanya held all the cards and I couldn't get away without a shit load of trouble to the ones I loved.

"Dad, don't." I said with force, still not looking at him.

I felt his hand on my cheek, "What has she done to my beautiful boy?"

I swatted his hand away and yelled, "Leave me alone, please!"

I cracked my eyes open long enough to see him shake his head, then walk out of the room.

Fuck, Tanya is going to kill me when she finds out about this. That thought alone forced me to stand and continue to get dressed. I needed to get out of here now, so I pushed the nurse button.

All the while Bella sat in a chair a few feet away.

"I have the rest of your clothes for you, Edward." She said, with nothing but sadness in her voice as she stood up and walked to a small closet by the bathroom door.

She gathered them and brought them to the bed. "Please don't forget that I am available to help you, should you change your mind." Bella moved closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"You are something special, Edward, your family is concerned and now I am, too. I'm begging you not to shut me out, as you've done them." She dropped her hand and walked out of the room.

My heart raced from her touch alone. I wanted to scream for her to help me, for anyone to help me. Please dear God, help me.

But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

No one could save me.

Tanya was going to go off the deep end when she found out about this and especially that I had seen my father.

I could try to lie to her and act like nothing happened, but she would find out, she always found out. It was like she had me micro-chipped or something.

I had just finished putting on my shoes when a nurse entered the room, "Yes, Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" Her eyes roamed my now dressed body.

"I'm leaving, there's nothing you can do for me, thank you very much." I told her and stood to leave, but immediately felt woozy.

"Mr. Cullen, please allow me to page the doctor so he can speak to you before you leave." She said quietly and perfectly calm.

I glanced at the clock, it was half past four. I didn't have time for this. "No, I'm sorry, it doesn't matter and I don't have time to wait." I walked to the door and opened it, only to see my mom and Alice standing in the hall.

They both turned and gasped as they saw me standing there.

I clenched my fists and walked away.

They both started to sob and it took all the will power I had to continue to walk away instead of run into the safety of their arms.

I grabbed a cab outside the hospital and cried the whole way back to the office.

The cabbie kept staring at me in the rearview mirror.

I paid him and walk into the parking garage as I realized I didn't have my cell phone with me. I was going to have to go back into the office.

Just as I got to the elevator it dinged and Bella walked off and pulled my arm behind her as she dragged me to my car.

Once we reached it, she stopped and faced me.

"Here is your phone and keys, I wasn't sure if you needed anything else out of your office but I turned everything off and locked it up." She handed me my stuff and sighed.

"I'm going to advise you against going home but I don't think you will listen. Edward you should know that I've spent the past five years working and interning in a Women's Protective Shelter, so I truly CAN help you, if you'll let me."

"Bella, I don't know what you think..." She threw her hand up over my mouth to hush me up.

"Save it. I've heard it all before. I programmed my phone number into your phone under speed dial number two. If you need it, don't hesitate to call me day or night." She sighed and stared at me for a second before she turned and walked away.

I got in my car and rested my head against the steering wheel.

In my head, I screamed at her to stop, turn around, come back, to please rescue me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Most of you have figured out that he hasn't quite hit rock bottom yet...I'm just warning you now, the next 2-4 chapters are full of alot of abuse...hurt...pain...be warned now. This is only the beginning.**

**BUT, please, for the love of all that's holy remember that I promised you an HEA...**

**I know ALL of you are jonesing for what is going on...what's in the box...what hold she has on him...I swear to you...within the next 8 chapters you will find out some of it...Help is on the way, just remember that. I love that all of you have become so passionate about this story. That means so much to me. I love that, while I might make you cry or cringe, I have touched you in a way that you'd do whatever it takes to rescue Edward.**

***sighs* I wish I could tell you the ending, LOL, but that'd ruin the whole story now wouldn't it:)**

**On with the show...**

Please Rescue Me ch13

I stared at my phone, I had four texts and three missed calls from Tanya.

_Fuck._

She's going to have my ass, I thought as I started to scroll through her texts.

_**I want dinner early tonight, pasta and salad, pick up some red wine, too.**_

_**Why haven't you confirmed what I just told you?**_

_**Where the fuck are you, Edward? I just called the office, they said you weren't in.**_

_**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, ASSHOLE? IF YOU ARE OUT SOMEWHERE WITH THAT SLUT, I WILL FIND OUT!**_

The phone vibrated in my hand, the screen read "Tanya" and I sighed before I answered it.

"Yes." My voice was shaky and weak.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN IGNORE ME! GET YOUR SORRY WEAK ASS HOME, NOW!" and then the line went dead. I sat there for a few minutes as I tried to contemplate my options. There really were no options so I focused on what story I could come up with.

I had nothing but Bella's voice ringing in my ears, "I have training, I can help you."

I remembered the warmth of her hand on my cheek and it made me want to cry with the tenderness in which she touched me. That's what love is supposed to feel like, isn't it?

I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks and I knew that I had to do something. I had to figure out a way to get away from Tanya, but could I really trust Bella? Could she really be my saving grace?

I let my mind go over ideas and thoughts of escape as I drove the short distance home. Nothing was coherent. My mind was almost in a tailspin of preparations for the battle zone I knew that I was about to walk into.

I pulled into the driveway, shut off my car and sat there, my body hesitant to leave the confines of my car. My mind screamed at me to drive away, never look back but my heart beat with the thoughts of pain that I would cause my family, how could I let her destroy them?

With an overwhelming sense of heaviness, I opened the car door and got out. I trudged my way to the door, it flew open on my approach and I heard her voice before I saw her. "Get your motherfucking, sorry, no-good ass in this house, NOW!"

The last thing I remember is that the door slammed behind me and the pain as something hit me over the head.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: um...tissues needed...Please hold steady on the pitchforks...razor blades...shanks...knives...guns...I promise...once we get through the next 2 chapters...redemption will be coming...AND, I will hold everyone's hand, if necessary.**

*** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE* As well as some disturbing abuse...**

My head pounded and my body was on fire as I felt consciousness finally move back into my body.

I couldn't move my hands, they were tied to something, as were my legs.

I went to scream but my mouth was taped shut.

There was a small flicker of light coming from the bathroom door that was partially opened as I took in the scenery of my bedroom.

Thankfully, Tanya was nowhere to be found but I did hear the low rumble of voices in the other room.

I tried in vain to free myself but I was bound well with small linked chains and steel handcuffs.

Panic settled in as I saw the lash marks all over my torso and legs, some actually bled while others were just lines across my already bruised skin.

The ones that bled were on fire like someone had poured alcohol on them.

I tried to lift my head to inspect more of my body but my head throbbed to the point where it felt like my eyes were going to explode. I whimpered and felt the tears fall just before the door flew open and there she stood, dressed in a black leather corset and thigh highs.

"It's about time your sorry ass woke up. What? You can't handle a little pain? Wimp." Her voice was like hot coals under my skin as her eyes pierced into mine.

"Why were you at the hospital today?" She asked as she walked around the bed and checked the bindings of my left arm.

I couldn't speak as my mouth was taped, but I knew that my eyes were as big as saucers.

She leaned over the bed, put her knee in my ribs and stripped the tape off of my mouth. As I screamed from the pain, she slapped my cheek.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled in my face, our noses almost touched she was so close.

I closed my eyes to hold the tears at back. She preyed on me because I was weak. I had to figure out some way to be strong.

My mind went for the easy way out, death. I could just let her kill me and none of this would matter anymore. I shuttered at the thought of my family, my co-workers and Bella would know what went on in this house every single day. I couldn't have that either, that would be more pain for them. She would win if I let her kill me. I didn't want her to win.

"Dammit, open your eyes. You will watch me as I take from you, again. You will do what I tell you to or I will make sure that your family pays the ultimate price, do you understand me?" Tanya's eyes were pitch black, she was high on something, she was truly evil and wicked and I was absolutely convinced that she was the devil.

I nodded my head to placate her.

"Now, why were you in the hospital today?" She said as she straddled my chest and sat down on me.

"I passed out at work. They called an ambulance and took me there." I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Who took you there?" She questioned as she started to pinch me with her nails along my chest and neck.

"I guess the EMT's that came with the ambulance." I replied, I knew what she wanted me to answer but I refused to bring anyone else into this wickedness.

She slapped me across my face. "I called the fucking hospital, Isabella-fucking-Swan rode with you to the hospital in the ambulance." Her evil face twisted in glee as she pinched the skin under her fingernails. She watched as I flinched in pain as she asked me one more question, venom dripped from her every word. "Did you pass out from screwing her ugly ass?"

"No," my voice was again weak and small.

"You expect me to believe that they called an ambulance because you simply passed out and that no one else but that bitch could go with you to the hospital?" She said as she dug her nails into my collarbone.

I couldn't breathe through the panic that coursed its way through my body, the weight of Tanya on my chest and the pure hatred along with rage I saw on her face, it all worked together to push me into a full fledged panic attack.

"Yes." I said as she reached around and grabbed my dick.

"Well, you lying bastard, I don't believe you. I don't believe that you haven't been using this worthless dick to fuck her every which way that you can. It's the only explanation as to why you are never hard for me. She's an ugly duckling who has nothing on me." She flicked her hair over her shoulder than proceeded to climb off the bed.

I struggled to get my breathing under control, I needed to talk myself down from the panic or else I would pass out again. It would leave me at her mercy and I didn't want that either. I began to breathe as deeply as I could to slow myself down and remembered Bella's breathtaking smile when she introduced herself to me that first day in the office. I could feel some of the panic leave my body, until Tanya spoke again.

"But, I'm going to clean that dick and get all of her scent off it and make it so that you can't use it for her enjoyment any longer, how does that sound?" She cackled as she started towards the bathroom door.

Sheer terror flowed through my veins at the crazy ideas of what she was going to do to my penis. I struggled, I yanked and pulled to free myself but it was no use. There was no way for me to get free as Tanya walked back into the room with several items in her hands. She pulled on leather gloves as she situated herself on the bed between my legs, she looked up and smirked at me before flipping open the top on some ointment type tube.

"I'm going to burn her off your skin, so that her filth doesn't infect me, do you understand? This is all your fault, you know that right? If you had just been able to keep your dick in your pants, none of this would be necessary. But no, your ungrateful ass had to go and fuck it all up." Her hands started slathering something on my penis, it instantly burned and felt like flames were licking my skin.

Once she had my penis and ball-sac completely covered, she slid a condom on top of my dick. It felt like razor blades grinding into my flesh.

"That should hold you over for an hour or so, don't you think?" She said through an evil laugh.

I had to fight to keep the bile from coming up.

She moved up the bed and positioned her body over my face and sat down. "Since your cock can't get the job done, your tongue will have to do it for you. Now lick." She demanded and yanked my head back by the hair.

My head felt like it was going to explode from the pain and I saw bursts of light behind my eyes each time my head throbbed.

I gagged and that was the last thing I remembered as it all faded to black.

**A/n: Still with me?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: There will one...maybe two more updates after this one...no warning for this one...but, some info;)**

BPOV

I was at work three hours early this morning. After a night of no sleep I sat and stared at the screen on my phone, I hoped and prayed he would call me for help.

But nothing. Not a text, not a hang up call, just nothing. So, I arrived at the office at five am like a crazed and exhausted woman. I sat in the break room and drank my fourth cup of coffee and waited for his arrival into the building.

Because once he stepped off that elevator, he was safe and I could protect him. Someone had too. I tried to talk to his family about it but they were rather reluctant to speak to someone they didn't know, for fear of something being leaked to the press. Apparently, Edward's grandmother had been some sort of heiress, which left their whole family a spectacle for tabloid fodder.

Pieces of the puzzle that was Edward, started to click in my head, most especially about this Tanya bitch. She ran with the 'wanna be rich' crowd at the clubs and venues that I had seen her at, most of the time I had been dragged there by Rose. However, Rose had informed me of her being in the 'circuit' as they called it since college. She always looked for the next big thing or the available man with the most money. She also had no qualms about messing with an attached man, either.

But, what I don't understand is why Edward wouldn't leave her. Why someone of his background would continue to be abused by the hands of that woman?

I needed to know more and I hoped that Edward would be willing to answer a few more questions for me once he arrived. However, three hours later he had still not arrived, or not that I had seen on my numerous trips around the office space as I looked for him. I finally stopped at the reception area, "Has Mr. Cullen made it in today?" I asked flippantly.

"Oh no, he called in sick today, said he was still worn out from yesterday." The young lady replied.

I started to panic, she is keeping him home. The damage must be bad. I needed to go see it for myself. I walked to Mrs. Cope's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say as I pushed through the door. "Good morning, Bella dear, how are you today?" She asked as I took a seat in one of her chairs.

"I'm fine, but a little worried about Edward." I admitted and hoped I could wrangle the necessary information out of her by playing on her sympathy.

"Honey child, I am always worried about that man. He is always so clumsy and aloof." She kept her eyes on the files in her hands as I tried to work my way in.

"Mrs. C, could I have his address? I'd like to take him some homemade chicken soup and a cake that I made for him last night." I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice as I asked.

"Of course dear, what a great friend you have become to him. You are definitely your father's daughter." She smiled up at me as she wrote Edward's information on a piece of paper.

Mrs. Cope and my father had a history, both having been in the law enforcement and human health services fields, so they worked together on a lot of cases.

"Thank you for this information, I'll make sure to send Edward your regards." I said as she waved bye and I left the office quickly.

My gut told me that I needed to get to Edward as soon as possible. My heart ached for this man that I had felt an instant connection with. His eyes were so full of sorrow mixed with the vibrant green hue. It hurt my heart when I met him, to see such a heaviness weigh on him and not be able to help him.

But, it was more than that. Whereas I normally felt fidgety and ready to run from people, when I was near him, I wanted to pull up a chair and get comfortable. He provided me a calm that I had never felt before. I had to help him, I just had to.

It took me a bit to find his house, it was a medium size brick home that had an immaculate lawn and curb appeal. It also reeked of money, which seemed typical for Tanya's style.

I pulled up to the curb a house away from Edward's so as to not draw attention to my arrival any earlier than necessary. I wanted to see if I could sneak up a bit and scope things out.

However, I saw Tanya in the large front window, she paced back and forth while on the phone. I snuck up to the side of the house using the shrubs as cover while I tried to peek into the windows on that side of the house. All I saw was an empty kitchen so I made my way back to the front of the house.

As I walked up the sidewalk to the front door it flew open and an enraged Tanya stood tall and still as her eyes beamed fire at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" She spit as I got within a foot of her.

"I'm here to check on Edward. He had a hard day yesterday and wasn't at work this morning, so I came by to make sure he was okay." I said all the while taking my own defensive posture. I was a black belt in Ji Jitsu, therefore, I could and would kick her ass, if it came to that.

"He's fine. He's resting at the moment, but I'll make sure to let him know that you stopped by." Something about the way she spoke sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'd like to see him for myself, if you please." I said, as I tried to keep the absolute rage I felt out of my voice.

"Well, _Bella_, you can't see him, so go the fuck away before I call the police to have you removed from my property." Tanya's voice was full of fury and I was now worried about the further consequences that Edward would face because of my visit.

"I'll be back, Tanya. I'm worried about my friend. He wasn't well yesterday and no one's heard from him since, I'd just like to know that he is still actually alive and well." I said as I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Just leave, whore, we don't want you here." She spat out before she slammed the door in my face.

I stood there for a few minutes to see if I could hear anything, but it was all quiet.

I reluctantly walked back to my car. I was going to have to get some help.

I got in the car and picked up my phone as I sat and watched the house.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Jake's warm voice came across the receiver.

"Jake, I need some help, but I need it on the DL. Can you help?" I hated to have to go behind Edward's back but someone had to help him.

"Sure thing, what do you need?" Jake always was my best friend and willing to help on just about any case that I worked. It's part of the reason that I knew I could trust him and turn to him when I really needed help.

I told him the story of what I thought was going on, from the conversations that I'd had with Edward's family at the hospital yesterday. As well as the information that I had from my own observations and Rose, we had a good foundation to start 'Operation Rescue Edward'.

I agreed to call him later that night so we could formulate a plan. I drove back to work with a feeling in my gut that I had to get Edward out of there and soon.

It seems that no one else was willing to try and save him.

Now that I knew him, now that I had realized exactly how alone he was, I had to help him.

Someone had to.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: WARNING: Mention of abuse in this chapter...holds all of your hands tightly...we're soooo close...**

**here's the deal: I only have 4 more chapters written/beta'd after this one...there is NO GUARANTEE that I can get the last 5 chapters written in the next 48 hrs...**

**So, you can have the remaining 4 chapters today and then wait til after my surgery Thursday for me to write the last 5 or...I can end here for today and give you the last 4 tomorrow. Still means you'll probably have to wait for the last 5 until Sunday or Monday...Let me know.**

**HUGE THANK YOU to my TEAM: Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09, Reyes139, Kitkat681 and Kiki The Dreamer for all their invaluable feedback, advice and words of encouragement while I wrote this story. I love you all!**

Ch16

I woke up to the sounds of Tanya screaming at someone, so I strained to hear who it was.

Oh no, it was Bella. What was she doing here? Doesn't she realize that she's going to make things worse for me? Not that they could really be any worse than they are right now.

Tanya had taken to kicking me in the ribs sometime during the night after I passed out and failed to orally pleasure her. The thought of that crotch anywhere near my mouth ever again, made me want to throw up.

She had poured hot wax on my chest at some point and pulled out tufts of my chest hair with it. I didn't have a lot but the little I did have was now in small patches in between the purple welts now adorning my chest.

Tanya stormed into the bedroom, she threw the door open which caused it to bounce off the wall startling me. "It's about fucking time you woke up. Get your ass up and shower. Then you can cook me some food, I've worked up quite an appetite." She looked at me with such disgust it made me cringe. She stomped around and untied my legs and arms.

"Did you ever love me, Tanya?" I asked quietly as I tried to find a way to sit up without causing the radiating pain to shoot throughout my body. However, that was useless, I was beat to a pulp all over. Everywhere except my face. She always tried to keep my face free from her marks, as she once said, 'Can't hurt the pretty'.

She just laughed, "What the fuck does love have to do with it when money is involved?"

I've known all along that she was only after my money, I thought as I carefully made my way into the bathroom.

I never felt anything but utterly gross when I looked at myself in the mirror, which I didn't do often. I hated myself. I hated how weak I was. I hated how I looked because it initially attracted Tanya to me. I hated money because it's what kept me from my family. I hate my life, period.

How on earth, me of all people got mixed up in this mess still boggles my mind at times. I was just a shy, lonely guy who wanted to finish Law school and quietly go to work every day. I had one simple dream , to meet someone, someone like Bella, perhaps, we'd fall in love, get married and have a few children. We'd have a happy, peaceful life.

But, I'd rather die now than to have any of that with the demon I live with.

I managed to get the condom off my now purple and swollen dick. Ben-Gay, she had covered my dick in that shit and then sealed it on there by covering it with latex.

I really do not care if it ever works again, to be honest. Sex with her was like torture, anyway.

I turned the water on as I leaned against the cool wall to wait for it to warm up. I can only imagine what I looked like. I was too afraid to look in the mirror.

I fought back the tears as I stepped into the shower, the water burned my skin, especially the marks that covered my body.

I let the tears fall then because the pain was too much. The pain of my wounds, the pain of my heart, the pain of just living this life...I couldn't stop the sobs as they escaped my mouth.

As I laid my head against the tile, I saw Bella's face in my mind. Her soft voice in my ear, 'you can trust me, I can help'. The words replayed over and over again.

A small flicker of hope burned inside my heart that maybe she could, but there was no way that I would allow her to get anywhere near Tanya. I could not deal with one more person being put in the path of her destructive ways.

As if she knew that I thought about her, Tanya barged into the bathroom and screamed at me, "Get out of the fucking shower already, I'm hungry."

I stood up and waited for her to leave the room before I finished washing up as best I could. My legs were weak and it hurt to breathe, not to mention that every bit of movement forced my head to pound like there was a hammer hitting over and over.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off.

I slowly made my way to the medicine cabinet to grab some aspirin and a glass of water to try and ease some of my pain.

I almost screamed when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize my own body.

I threw up in the sink and quickly washed it away before I gently walked to the bedroom to get some clothes. All I wanted to do way lie down and sleep until I died.

Somehow I managed to get some clothes on before I shuffled into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked quietly.

"Something light, maybe some pasta with heart of palm, olive oil and sundried tomatoes. Oh and that salad that I like with the walnuts and grapes." She said flippantly and tossed her hair.

The sight of her repulsed me.

I cooked what she requested as I fought through the tears and pain. She sat there at the bar and laughed at me. "You know you'd make a good slave for some of those cold-hearted bitches I hear about in that BDSM club across town." She smirked as I looked at her incredulously.

"No, thank you, I have my hands full here." I retorted.

"You think?" She laughed, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Yet, you still never seem to do anything the way that I want it or need it done." I wanted to be able to smack the sneer off her face. My hands clenched into fists as I listened to her to tease and taunt me further.

"By the way, how was your family? I know that you spoke to your father yesterday. Did you tell him to just give you the money and all this could go away? I mean, I don't think fifty-million is too much to ask, do you?" She asked as I eyed her wearily.

Hell, at this point, I'd give her all of it if she would just leave me the fuck alone.

"How is his health? I heard he's not looking to good these days. It would sure be a shame if something happened to him. I mean, I might have to marry you then and take it all." She cackled and it made my skin crawl.

"Leave my family out of this!" I said as I sat her plate down rather loudly on the counter in front of her.

"We had a deal. I've lived up to my end, I assure you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Have you?" She asked with her head cocked to the side and her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yes, you know damn well I have." I inwardly seethed.

She waved her hand in the air to dismiss me and I started to clean up the kitchen.

"I'm going out in a little bit and I'll be gone most of the night. You are not to leave this house, do you understand me. I am going to leave your phone, in case I need to reach you, but you know I will find out if you make any calls. So, it's probably best that you just clean up this pigsty and go to bed."

My only response was to simply sigh with relief.

I didn't know how much more of her that I could handle.

I contemplated how to get out of this without anyone else getting hurt by Tanya. I really didn't see any real hope for it, but once again, Bella's face popped into my mind. She seemed to be my only hope for getting out of this hell. Question is, could I really trust her?

**A/n: Screams at Abusedward: YES, YES TRUST HER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: I get the sense that more than a few of you are growing impatient with not being told what the hell is going on...well, I'm sorry, when I wrote this story I wrote as Edward told it to me...he's not very forthcoming with information, as you've all noticed.**

**I simply ask that you be patient...he's getting there...but, first...well, go read...(tissue warning/no abuse)**

Ch17

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. Tanya never came home last night. I selfishly wondered if she got ran over by a Mack truck so that she could experience the type of pain that I currently felt.

I hurt all over but I had to get up and go to work. It was bad enough that I had already missed one day this week. I checked my phone to see that I had a text from Tanya at four thirteen am stating that she wouldn't be home and that I should go to work. She would call me when she got home later.

I wonder what unlucky bastard was saddled with her this morning. At least it wasn't me I thought as I made my way to the bathroom to pee and shower. I hoped that the warm water would help my stiff muscles. My head was still pounding and the light hurt my eyes.

Once the water was the right temperature, I moved to stand under it and just let it pour over my body. It did feel good and for some reason, I felt a little lighter this morning.

Bella's face, once again, flashed into my mind.

I had to talk to her today. But what do I even say? I was terrified that Tanya would find out, and, I certainly did not want to drag Bella into the hell that was my life.

But, if she could help me figure out how to get out of this, I had to try, right?

I finished my shower and grabbed a towel. Fuck, it hurt to move. I probably should go to a clinic, but tell them what? They'd insist I file a report or some shit. I can't do that.

Fuck! I hate my life. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I was so weak and pathetic, just like Tanya told me I was. I was worthless. I had nothing to offer anyone.

_'I can help you. You can trust me.'_ Bella's voice said in my head again as the tears fell while I struggled to put my dress pants on.

I swiped the tears off my face as my frustration grew as I struggled to tie my tie because it hurt to raise my arm and breathe at the same time.

I gripped my hair and pulled, which only accelerated the throbbing in my head.

I sat on the edge of the mattress and put my head in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees. What the fuck was I doing? Why was allowing fear to destroy me? I was killing my parents. My sister was a frantic mess. I haven't talked to Emmett or Jasper in over a year and I had known them my whole life.

What had this wretched woman done to me? How had I allowed this to happen to me?

It hurt to think.

It hurt to move.

It hurt to simply exist.

I had to figure out a way to talk to Bella, I resolved as I stood up and gathered my things to leave for work.

Twenty minutes later I stepped off the elevator to a dark office so I flipped on the lights and went to the break room to start some coffee to brew.

Just as I poured myself a hot cup a few minutes later I heard the ding of the elevator in the hall. I went ahead and got another mug down and poured Bella a cup of coffee.

She walked in, her eyes narrowed as they scanned my body. I stood still and just held out the cup of coffee for Bella.

"Good morning, Bella." I said and forced myself to make eye contact with her.

"Good morning, Edward," she said as she walked towards me and took the coffee mug from my outstretched hand.

She pointed to the sofa and went to sit down. I followed behind her but I couldn't hide the grimace of pain on my face as I tried to get comfortable.

Her eyes watched every movement I made. She sat there in silence for a minute before her voice filled the room, "How bad is it?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I held, "Bad." I whispered, unable to look at her so I just closed my eyes.

"Will you please let me help you?" Bella said soft and gentle as she scooted closer to me.

A tear fell down my cheek as I hesitantly nodded my head.

"Thank God." She said under her breath, but I heard it.

"Will you let me document your injuries? I should probably call a friend of mine, he's a doctor, I could have him come to the office to look at you."

I silently screamed in my head that no, no, no I can't do this but I opened my eyes and looked at Bella's beautiful, caring brown eyes. They were so full of tears for me, care and concern for me, that I knew that I had no choice.

"Yes." I managed to croak out before the exhaustion of it all weighed me down.

**A/n: OKAY ...Everyone LET OUT A DEEP BREATH OF RELIEF...**

**3 more to go for today but it probably won't be til later...I seriously HAVE to get some work done...and then Minime has dance tonight...so yeah RL gets in the way;(**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Operation Rescue Edward is in full force...**

Ch18

Bella patted my knee then flew into a frenzy of action, "Give me your phone." She demanded as she pulled her own phone out to call someone.

I was reluctant at first but she stood in front of me, her toe tapped and I knew without a doubt that there was no sense defying her now that I have agreed. I pulled it from my pocket and sat it in her outstretched palm.

My head fell against the back of the couch as I listened to her instructing her friend, the doctor, where to find us. Then she started to take my phone apart as she dialed another number.

"Jake, we're a go. Get it all ready, make the move tonight." I heard Bella say into the phone.

She continued to talk to Jake while the fear started to literally cause me to shake. I knew without a doubt that Tanya would find out. She would eventually try to kill me. She would eventually try to hurt Bella. The fact that I can't stop her was the cause of my sheer terror.

"Edward?" Bella spoke softly as she knelt in front of me. "Edward, look at me." She said as she gently cupped my face to force me to look at her. "She can't hurt you anymore. You will be kept safe, do you understand?"

"But...Bella..." I squeezed my eyes shut to hold in the fresh round of tears that threatened to fall. "There's …...there is sooo..." I couldn't breathe. I could feel the pressure as it built in my chest.

"Calm down, baby...take a few deep breaths." Bella's soothing voice spoke to me. I tried to just concentrate on the sound of her voice.

"That's it, deep breaths...its okay." Bella cooed in my ear.

I slowly nodded my head as I felt her warm hands rub up and down my arms, it was that soft touch that made me want to cry more.

"Bella." I said through a sob.

"Edward, I know that you have more to tell me, but let's wait 'til Jake gets here so you don't have to tell it more than once, okay?" She spoke very calm and collected to me.

"Nooo...can't..." I muttered.

"Why?" She questioned.

I gave her a look I knew it would show every ounce of my hurt. How do I explain my shame, my embarrassment?

"She's...she has..." I felt the panic start to build again.

We both heard the elevator ding and looked to the door where a tall man with heavy blue eyes waved to Bella.

"Edward, this is my friend, Ben Harper, he's a doctor and he's going to look at your wounds, okay?"

Fear gripped me and I grabbed onto Bella's arms.

"It's alright I'll stay with you, if you want." She spoke softly near my ear.

"Where would you like to go, Bella?" Ben said as she helped me stand.

"We actually have an examination room down the end of this hall." Bella replied as we slowly made our way down the corridor.

We walked into the room as she flicked on the lights and I sat on the exam table. My mind screamed at me to run, that this wasn't safe. My hands began to shake again and it caught Bella's eye. She put both of her hands around each of mine.

"You are safe. Keep chanting that over and over in your head. I promise you that she will not hurt you anymore." Her voice, once again calm and soothing as her hands held mine and squeezed gently.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of her voice.

"Edward, I am going to need you to remove all of your clothing except for your under garments." I heard Ben say and I slowly nodded that I understood. My eyes opened and I locked my gaze onto Bella's eyes.

"It's okay. I can stay or I can leave, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She said with a soft gaze of care as she peered back at me.

"Just give me a minute, then you can come back," I whispered.

"Do you want us both to step out?" Ben asked.

I nodded and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I'm going to go get the camera equipment, so I'll be right back." Bella told me as she squeezed my hands again. She leaned in closer as she stood between my legs her face was an inch from mine.

"You are so strong and brave, Edward. We will get through this, together, understand?" Her eyes searched mine for understanding. I faintly nodded my agreement.

But, my head was screamed 'you fool, Tanya will find out. She always finds out. She will destroy you. She will destroy your family'. I cringed and tried to shake my head but the pounding was back and made it almost impossible.

She dropped my hands and cupped my face, I could feel her body as it willed me to look at her. "Edward, I don't know what it is about you, but there is no way that I'm leaving you in her clutches again. Do you understand? I have to protect. I have to make you see that nothing is worth putting yourself through what she is doing to you." Bella's soft eyes held so much emotion that it caused a lump to form in my throat.

No one had shown me such care in so long that I melted into her touch when I felt her arms go around me, I tensed. Although I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and never leave the comfort of her warmth and kindness, I was just too used to the turmoil and anger that I was used to living with. The concept of love and concern were totally foreign to me now.

"We'll be right outside the door when you're ready." She said before they both walked out and shut the door behind them.

I sat there for a minute as my mind flipped back and forth on what I should do.

I was scared. I was terrified, actually.

I knew that Bella was here.

I knew that I could trust her; I could see it in her eyes.

I hoped and prayed that I was right as I started to remove my clothes.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: This one might require some tissues...no abuse, though. Only one more after this one...til I can get caught up on writing...**

Ch19

It felt like hours but a only a few short minutes later there was a light rap on the door as Bella asked if they could come back in.

"Yes." I managed to squeak, my eyes pinched shut because I didn't want to see their reaction to my hideous body.

"Oh my fucking God...what did she do to you?" Bella's voice was full of fury, which made me cringe.

"Edward, can you lie down for me?" Ben's voice was stoic, as a doctor should be. If he were repulsed by me, he didn't let on.

I nodded, kept my eyes squeezed closed and laid down.

"I'm just going to do an examination, Edward. If at anytime you are in pain or it becomes too uncomfortable, please just let me know and I'll stop, okay?" The doctor's hands were a little cold as he put one on each shoulder and ran his hands lightly down my arms and back up. I stiffened a little but then I heard Bella's voice over my face.

"Just relax, baby, he's not going to hurt you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She spoke with such a warmth that it covered my entire body, inside and out.

I felt the doctor's hands slide under my arms and work their way down my ribs, when he hit a particular sore spot, I wenced in pain. "Are you in pain?" Ben's voice asked with a hint of knowledge.

"Yes, it's painful to the touch and when I take a deep breath." I replied, almost breathless.

His fingers began to pulse across my ribcage, in several spots the pain was excruciating and I was wheezing by the time he was done.

"Edward, I'm afraid you may have a broken rib that has possibly punctured a lung. I must request that we get you to the nearest hospital as soon as possible so that I can have them x-rayed." The doctor's voice was clinical and stern.

I just didn't have the fight left in me to argue. Even though I had wished for death time and time again, I couldn't just give up this way, could I? Not with Bella counting on me. Not with Bella assuring me that I would be safe.

"I'm going to finish with my initial exam and then I'll call for an ambulance." He informed me, to which I immediately started to thrash my head in a negative fashion.

"No...no...no ambulance, please?" My eyes flew open to see Bella and Dr. Harper both staring down at me in shock.

"Please, just let me drive there." I begged and I felt the tears form in my eyes again.

"I'll drive you, sweet boy." Bella's sweet voice said above me as her hand came up to caress my cheek.

I nodded as the lump in my throat prevented me from speaking.

I felt the doctor's hands touch me again the other side of my chest before he started down to my abdomen.

"Any pain in your belly?" I heard him as I stared up into Bella's worry filled eyes.

"No." I whispered.

Her eyes on me were soft, wet with tears that I saw as they waited to fall.

"Don't cry, Bella." I murmured.

She gave me a weak smile and removed a hand from my cheek to wipe a fallen tear away.

"Edward, what has she done to you? You don't deserve this." She whispered back through her soft pink lips.

Everything about her was so beautiful in that moment. When I was younger and I had dreamed of what the woman I would love looked like it reflected the woman who now looked down on my bruised and broken body.

"I'm weak." I replied quietly and closed my eyes. I couldn't see the pity nor the agreement in her eyes that I expected.

"You are so strong to have survived all that she has put you through." She said directly into my ear.

"Edward, how old are these flesh wounds?" Ben asked as I felt his fingers run along a particularly tender one across my left thigh.

"Night before last." I answered and grimaced as he grazed my penis.

"Edward?" His voice beckoned me to look at him.

I opened my eyes to see him nod to my crotch.

"Bella, I think I need you to step out for a minute." Ben's voice left no room for her to argue.

"Sure, is that okay, Edward?" Her eyes searched mine for hesitation.

"Please?" I replied and closed my eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Okay," she said before she leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right outside."

Once the door clicked closed I felt Ben's hands on the waistband of my boxers, "I'm guessing your penis was injured as well from the way that you just flinched."

I nodded my head and tried to keep breathing as he removed my underwear.

"Good God, Edward. What the hell happened?" He said as he very gently examined my penis.

"I think it was icy-hot, I'm not exactly sure, but..." I took a deep breath, completely ashamed to be telling how I weak was to stop this from happening to me.

"Edward, calm down, please. She covered it in icy-hot and I'm going to guess that it was then wrapped tight in something?"

I nodded and let the tears of shame fall down my temples as I laid there while he minutely touched and checked my flaccid member.

"Have you had any trouble urinating?" He asked quietly.

I minutely nodded my head, remembering the pain of trying to take a leak this morning only to have small spurts of blood come out in the pee.

He gently slid my boxers back over my hips and patted my arm for me to look at him. Once I opened my eyes, I raised my hands to wipe my tears before he spoke, "Do you have any specific pains anywhere else?"

"My head. She hit me over the head with something, it hasn't quit throbbing since." I admitted as he slowly moved to the head of the table. I felt his hands slide under my neck and his fingers slowly worked their way around my skull. He stopped where the point of pain was.

"I think you might have a mild concussion. You have a nice indention there, I want to order a CAT scan and make sure there is no internal damage as well." His voice was soft and kind before he tapped my shoulders.

"Let's get you dressed and to the hospital, as soon as possible." Ben sounded very authoritative and concerned.

"Please do not let my father know that I am at the hospital." I begged as I tried to sit up, while he moved to help me.

"Who is your father?" He asked as he handed me my pants.

"Carlisle Cullen." I softly answered only to hear him gasp.

"Edward, the world renowned neurosurgeon, Carlisle Cullen, is your father and you expect me to not inform him of your injuries?" Ben said, exasperated.

"Yes, please. I don't want him to know. He can't help me and I do not want him involved, at all." I pleaded with him.

His eyes narrowed at me and he seemed hesitant to agree, "I will agree as long as you show to have no life threatening injuries. But, if you need surgery or something is critical, I have to let him know."

"Okay." I agreed, reluctantly.

"Bella, you can come in now." Ben said to the door as he went about gathering his things.

"Let's get him to your car and to the hospital quickly. I'm afraid he may have several internal injuries that need medical attention immediately." Ben's voice was all business and I was full of fear, once again.

Bella walked in and put her arm around my waist as I went to stand, "Let me help you."

I looked down at her and gave her as much of a smile as I could, "Thank you." I whispered as another tear slipped down my face.

"Let's go." Ben said as he led the way.

**A/n: Let's have a group hug...and form the lynch mob to the right;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Tissue warning...some background on Bella is below...**

Ch20

EPOV

Bella drove her car and held my hand the whole way there while she talked to Jake on her Bluetooth headset. Her hand was warm and made me feel somewhat calm, but, it also brought the sadness to my heart.

Love is supposed to be soft, like her skin. Love is supposed to be comforting, like her touch.

Why was that upsetting me? I would never know love like that. I made stupid choices. I couldn't fix what I was or what I had done in the past.

I couldn't find it in me to think any more.

My head was killing me and I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open, actually. I tried to rest my head on the headrest but it only made my pain worse from the touch.

I closed my eyes and tried to take some deep breaths, but that only exacerbated the sharp pain in my ribs.

"We're here." Bella said softly as she gently nudged me awake.

I opened my eyes to see a flurry of people waiting to help me and a gurney. I mumbled something and closed my eyes again.

I heard the voices, they sounded like they were underwater and far away.

I think I heard Bella speak something into my ear. I know I felt her squeeze my hand, I hope I squeezed hers back.

She was so nice to me.

I'm sure it was out of pity since I'm nothing more than a weak version of what a real man should be.

"Beautiful Bella." I spoke and imagined that her lips kissed my forehead.

BPOV

He was in and out of consciousness on the ride over, which scared the shit out of me to be honest.

Once we reached the hospital, I didn't want to leave his side but Ben insisted that he had experienced severe trauma and needed to be admitted immediately. I leaned down to tell him I wouldn't be far and he called me 'Beautiful Bella' so I kissed his forehead and cried as they wheeled him away.

Ben stopped and told me that he'd promised Edward that he wouldn't contact his dad but felt that I should do just that, ASAP.

I turned towards the nurse's station and demanded that they page Dr. Cullen because his son had just been brought in.

I then called Mrs. Cope to fill her in, well, as much as I could anyway. I didn't want to 'out' Edward, by any means, but I've known Mrs. Cope my whole life so I gave her an abbreviated version. She was outraged and offered to help by all legal means necessary.

I heard Dr. Cullen before I saw him and he came straight to me, "Bella, what the hell happened?"

"She beat the hell out of him, that's what happened." I tried to keep my anger for this man out of my voice. How does a parent let a child stay in a situation like that, even an adult child.

"My God. This will kill my wife, it has slowly been killing all of us for the past five years." He admitted and played with his cell phone like he was debating internally what he should do.

"You should call her, they should be here," I told him. I remembered my own moment just like he was experiencing.

"Bella, has he told you about this? Has he shared why he continues to stay? We've begged him to come home, to leave her, but, apparently she has something that she is holding over him, well, that's all we can figure out anyways." Carlisle suddenly appeared years older than I knew him to be.

"No, but I have a team working on it, right now. He was trying to tell me this morning but Dr. Harper showed up to examine him so I asked him to wait." I was angry with myself for not allowing him to tell me instead of making him wait.

"What do you mean that you have a 'team' working on it?" He eyed me curiously. I looked around for a private place to talk.

"Where can we go to talk in private?" I finally gave up and asked.

"My office, let's go." He pulled my arm behind him as we got onto the service elevator.

"Don't you want to check on Edward?" I inquired, a little taken aback that I had to ask.

"Dr. Harper is giving me electronic updates to my phone with everything they are currently doing. Thank God for electronic technology because otherwise I'd be breaking all kinds of ethics to be in that room with my son." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How is he?" I asked softly.

"Not good. His lung is in fact punctured and they are doing a head CT now, but with the assessment I've already received I'm fearful that I am going to have to assist in brain surgery for my son." I saw the tears well up in his eyes as I leaned into him for support.

Oh God, please help Edward. Please save this beautiful man. He can't die. I just found him. I know his heart is good. He didn't deserve this.

But, I knew all too well that good people die at the hands of their abuser. I knew because I buried my own mother because of it. It's why I am a lawyer. It's why I am such an advocate for women's and children's rights.

It's ingrained in every fiber of my being.

I know I haven't known Edward long, but there is a pull I feel to him more than I have to any other client or co-worker. There is just _something_ about him that won't let me give up on him.

The elevator dinged and we walked out and down the corridor until we came to a door that read, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Head of Neurosurgery.

He unlocked the door and we walked in and sat down. Both of us a little uncertain of the other but obviously we both needed something from the other.

"Tell me how it started?" I asked and watched this world renowned surgeon fall apart in front of me.

**A/n: Okay, I have 2 more chapters done...but, I'll save them to post tomorrow UNLESS you all want them tonight...tell me what you want...it's up to ya'll;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: As if I even HAD to ask...you ALL wanted MORE MORE MORE tonight...just remember...these are the last 2 prewritten chapters.**

**This one has A LOT of background info on E/T...no abuse though...tissues might be necessary**

**CH21 **

**I** sat there unsure of what to do or say, I'd never seen such a powerful man brought to his knees before.

But, I knew a grieving father, so I got up and went to him. I hugged him and allowed him to get it all out, all the while my own tears fell for my own reasons.

A short time later, he pulled back and attempted to apologize. I held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't, Dr. Cullen, I understand your pain, more than you realize." I answered as I stood and made my way back to the chair.

Dr. Cullen began to speak, so I sat quietly to listen. I hoped that Dr. Cullen could provide more answers than Edward himself had. "Edward was always a quiet and shy boy so we were completely perplexed when he decided to go to Law school. But, we supported him when he explained his love for the law and what exactly he wanted to do with his degree. As we come from a family that has always been thrust in the spotlight, it made sense that his love for helping the underprivileged was so ingrained in him." He said as he wiped his face with a handkerchiefhe'd retrieved from a drawer.

"He hated the spotlight and chose to keep a very low profile. He never dated in high school so when he met Tanya his second year of law school it was like a whole new experience for him. She chased him, hard. He was completely smitten with her at first which perplexed his mother and me, because she was nothing like him. She was boisterous and outgoing, always into the latest fashions and very showy. You've met Edward, he is the extreme opposite of any of those things." He walked over to a small fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handed me one and then sat back down.

"I don't know what she did to him, Bella. I honestly don't. We had always been very close, he talked to me about everything but once she came into the picture that all stopped. He only came around when it was required and always for public functions, which he deplored. But, she was always there on his arm so he could show her off to society. At first, we were very leery of her, but she eventually showed us that she cared about him, softened a bit, tried to fit in and tone it done, we thought maybe they were a good match. They evened one another out." He took a drink of water and checked his phone and grimaced.

"They are putting him on a vent because of his lung, we're waiting on the CT results now and apparently she's done enough damage to his penis that they've had to cold compress it after draining blood from excessive swelling." He put his phone down and rested his face in his hands.

"What did that bitch do to my precious child? How did I allow this to continue for so long?" His words were haunted and my heart constricted with my own painful memories and new pain for that amazing man that fought for his life downstairs.

"Carlisle, we need to put security around him. I suspect she's been paying someone in the hospital to keep tabs on you and him. She seems to have been checking up to make sure that he had no public contact with you within the hospital." I hated to bring this up now but it needed to be done, immediately.

He picked up the phone on his desk and called someone, "Jared, I need to speak to Sam urgently." He paused as I assumed he waited for this person to pick up the phone.

"Sam, Dr. Cullen here, my son has been admitted to critical ICU, I need tight security on him. There is a woman, Tanya Denali, who is responsible for his injuries, she is to be immediately escorted from the premises should she show up. She is not family and has no legal means to be anywhere near him." He paused in his conversation and I could hear the faint murmurs of Sam in the background. Dr. Cullen nodded at the statements that Sam relayed to him and suddenly spoke again, "And, trust me she will try everything to get around you."

He answered a few yes or no questions and hung up.

"What else?" He looked at me and asked, like I had all the answers.

"My private investigator, Jacob Black, is on his way over with the information that he's retrieved so far. We'll know more when he gets here, which should be soon." I pulled my phone out to text Jake for his ETA.

Just then Carlisle's office door flew open. Alice and Esme ran in and they all three hugged and cried together.

"Carlisle, is he okay?" Esme begged him for information. He relayed what we knew and told them that I was already working on his case.

"Carlisle, I need you to finish telling me their history." I gently said as they all took a seat on the couch.

"Well, this all happened while he was in Law school, but once he graduated, things began to change." He took a deep breath and released a sigh upon his exhale. "He began to make large withdrawals from his trust fund that he'd received upon his twenty-fifth birthday. I knew this had to be Tanya's influence because Edward has never cared about his inheritance before then." Alice and Esme both nodded their approval at that statement. "They bought a modest house, which enraged her, she thought that someone of 'their' wealth should live in a multi-million dollar mansion. Again, that wasn't for Edward, that's the one thing that I was proud of him for sticking to. However, she insisted on driving a brand new BMW, which he bought her. There were large jewelry purchases. She went through close to five million dollars in less than a year. I was afraid that she would spend his entire trust and then leave him, so I told him I was putting a cap on his expenditures. Tanya was furious, as you can imagine. She blew up at me one night over dinner saying that Edward was an adult and that it was his money to spend as he saw fit. The problem I pointed out was that it was not Edward spending the money, it was her." He paused and stood up as he ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to stand in front of the window and looked lost in a painful memory.

"The next night, Edward showed up at the house. He demanded full control over his trust fund. I refused and begged him to see that she was nothing but a gold-digger. He was adamant that she was the love of his life and that he was adult. He demanded I sign it over to him or he would be forced to cut me out of his life, for good. When I wouldn't relent, he told us that we were no longer his family and walked out of our lives." Carlisle's shoulders slumped as he broke down again. Esme ran to his side and they consoled one another.

Alice looked at me with such sadness in her pale blue eyes.

We sat there and witnessed their parents heartbreak. These people had never stopped loving him. I'm not sure that they really gave up, either. But, they didn't know what to do to help.

They whispered softly to another another before he turned back to the window.

Carlisle continued while Esme returned to Alice's side, "She came by the house the next day and informed us that Edward would no longer take our phone calls or see us publicly or privately. She also demanded fifty-million dollars to make this all stop. I turned her away and she told me it would be a cold day in hell before I got my hooks in him again. Tanya made my blood run cold that day when she informed me that she had her hooks in so deep that if I tried anything behind her back he would pay dearly, as well. When she walked out of my office that morning I immediately called the bank and stopped all monies to his account. I refused to let that evil witch have another penny of my famiys money. I left the eight million dollars that was already there in it, because I couldn't leave my son penniless, but I took both of their cars and had the deed to the house settled into his name and out of the trust fund's account." He sighed and sat back down at his desk, his phone back in his hand as he checked it for an update.

"Any news?" I asked, wearily.

"He's got a brain injury, they felt it best to put him into a medically induced coma." He said as the tears fell down his cheeks. All three of them sat in their own grief, all three were devastated by the current turn of events. It was obvious that they loved Edward very much. I included myself in that group as I noticed that tears poured from my eyes as well.

**A/n: One more after this then I'm all tapped out...I'll TRY MY BEST to get the remaining chapters completed within the next 24 hrs BUT I cannot guarantee you anything...I'm sorry.**

**I have a shit-ton of stuff to do tomorrow to prep for surgery and being that I have to stay w/ my parents over the weekend since I won't be able to drive I've got to pack bags, do laundry, clean some house, etc...SHEESH there is NEVER enough time in the day;(**

**Let me finish the edits and I'll get ch22 posted quickly:)**

**Kyla**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: I have to give a major shout out to my beta, Bnjwl. I just simply adore her and the way she "gets" the madness of my brain. Without her this story would not be near what it is without her little touches throughout the pages. I FLOVE YOU, BB:)**

**There is no abuse in the chapter but there is some forthcoming info on "Operation Rescue Edward"...this is it for now...**

**BPOV**

Ch22

There was a knock on the door that startled all of us. "I bet that's Jacob." I said and stood to see who it was.

"Hey Jake, come in." I said when I saw that it was him that stood on the other side of the door.

"How is he, Bells?" He asked as he took in the room, along with the people in it.

"Not good, Jake." I pointed to a chair for him to sit in. "He's in a coma with a brain injury, a punctured lung and that's all we know so far." I didn't feel comfortable telling these already grieving people about the black and blue state of his body.

I fought back my own tears as I recalled how he looked when I walked into that exam room earlier this morning. He literally was marked from head to toe. I've seen rough cases before but this was Edward that I had to witness in that state.

First, I had wanted to hold him and kiss him, to offer him whatever comfort I could. But then the rage flew through me and I wanted to tear that bitch apart, limb by limb.

How she could do this to someone like him Abuse was something I will never understand. It's why I continued to do the job that I do.

"Bells, I've got something for you." Jake's voice pulls me from my memory and reminded me of where I am and why.

"Shoot." I hastily reply.

"Are you sure this is a secure area?" He asked with a curious look around.

"Um, I'm guessing that it is not. Let's take this meeting elsewhere," Carlisle said with a nod to his office door.

We all stood and filed out of the room as we followed Carlisle down a long hallway to a conference room. Once we were all seated, Jake pulled a file from his briefcase and laid it out on the table.

"It appears that Ms. Denali has had her fingers into a lot of pies over the past few years. She's all but drained Edward's accounts yet her own separate account holds close to ten million dollars. From the word on the street, she's got some experience with blackmail. Bella and I have a close friend whose ex-fiance was a victim of this himself." Jake said as he started to lay out bank statements, documents and cell phone records.

"I found a safety deposit box registered to her but the contents are unknown. We have to find out what's in that box because I believe whatever it is, might give us the answers to what she has on Edward."

"What could he have possibly done that she could blackmail him with?" Esme questioned.

"I did a background check on Edward, he's squeaky clean. No outstanding debts that he himself incurred, no outstanding loans or anything of that nature. So, it has to be something that she's involved in as well, would be my guess." Jake said but hesitated, I knew he had information that he most certainly held back.

"Just spit it out, Jacob. We don't have time to waste." I said harshly.

He eyed me and then looked across the table to Edward's family and took a deep breath. "When I talked to my informant, he told me that Tanya bragged about the fact that she had slipped Edward a roofie and taken pictures of him in some rather compromising positions with an assortment of people."

Carlisle growled as Esme grabbed his hand only to have a sob escape her mouth.

"That bitch!" Alice exclaimed. "I knew she was no good." Her voice was full of venom and pure hatred.

I felt exactly the same way.

"So, what do we do now?" Esme asked through her tears.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck with huge hand before he looked at me for assurance.

"I'm setting up a sting operation. I think, I'm not absolutely certain yet, but I've heard some buzz that she's been on the prowl for a hit man."

Everyone single one of us gasped at the final comment that Jake made. "But why? Why kill Edward now?" I asked, unsure that I wanted to hear this answer.

"It isn't Edward that she wants dead." His voice was like a knife that sliced through the already thick air.

"Who then?" Carlisle asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"You." Jake replied, with a long slow breath.

"If I'm dead, Edward gets control of his money." Carlisle spoke with a blank stare on his face and Esme broke down once more.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Carlisle's phone began to vibrate on the table.

He slowly picked it up and read it all the blood drained from his face.

"We need to go and see Edward, they are taking him into surgery in half an hour. The lesion in his skull has to be removed before any permanent damage is done to his brain. I'm going to have to assist, having been the only one on the team to have done it before." His voice was full of fear and sadness.

We all quickly stood up to exit the room.

"This is where I leave you folks, I can't be seen with any of you. Bells, I'll be in touch as usual. How are you doing on security?" Jake's voice was in full on work mode.

"I've contacted the head of security, Sam Uley, he's got a twenty-four hour guard outside the door with strict instructions that she is not allowed in his room or on the hospital premises." Carlisle stated.

"I know Sam, he can be trusted, I'll give him a call later, if that's okay that I discuss minimal facts about the case?" He questioned Dr. Cullen who readily agreed.

"Yes, yes, whatever it takes to keep him safe and out of her clutches." His voice was shaky at best.

"Bella, please come with us to see him." Esme asked as she moved towards me, her hands taking mine into hers.

"I promised him I wouldn't leave him, so as long as it's okay with all of you, then I would really like to see him." I answered, as I tried to keep my own emotions in check.

"Of course, dear." Esme said with a small glimmer of something besides sadness behind her eyes.

Jake hugged me then left the room as we stood there for a full five minutes before we left the room as Jake had instructed us.

We walked onto the elevator and I was thankful we were alone when Alice spoke up, "Thank you, Bella, for helping my brother. He'd probably be dead by if weren't for you intervening."

I just gave her a weak smile and a head nod, unable to speak for fear of my own tears.

I couldn't allow myself to think about what would have happened to my Edward if he hadn't let me help him.

He was so brave. I just hoped we weren't too late in trying to save him.

**A/n: Trust me that this is just the TIP OF THE ICEBERG on what that evil skank has on Edward...more to come soon...**

**LOVE YOU ALL for the SUPPORT You have all shown this fic. It means the world to me that so many loyal and so many NEW readers have jumped into this one. It truly is my most fav fic that I've written...honestly, it's pulled at my heart in a strange way. I love this Shatteredward HARDCORE (sorry, I can't remember which reviewer dubbed him with this name but I love it, so remind me and I'll give you proper credit;))**

**See ya soon wipes tears...Kyla**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: So, my surgery has been delayed until Monday due to my having the flu and some other nonsense. And, I was able to write two more chapters. Not sure if I'll be able to stay awake long enough tonight to get the next chapter editted tonight or not, but I will get it posted tomorrow for sure.**

**NOW...it's time to hear from Tanya. She is a true piece of work, that's for sure. This isn't all of her backstory, but it's enough to help you understand a few more things...as well as reveal a few things about what's in that box;) I KNOW that makes ALL of YOU HAPPY!**

**Read on, my lovelies.**

PRM ch23

5 years ago to Present...

TPOV

I had heard the same name, Edward Cullen, several times around our inner circle but had yet to lay eyes on him. From what Irina and Kate had told me this guy was a complete catch. His family was like royalty or something, totally old money, as well as his dad was some famous surgeon. So, basically he was filthy rich, and, apparently very good looking.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked one day over lunch at the Cafe Bistro where a group of us had gathered for our weekly get together.

"I've heard he's gay." Zafrina said.

"No, no, I've heard he's like a total recluse." Tia chimed in.

"You are all wrong, he's a law student who doesn't give anyone else the time of day because he thinks he's so much better than everyone." Irina threw her two cents in.

"Hmmm. I guess I'll have to scope him out." I said wistfully.

They all laughed, "If anyone could break him in it would be you, Tanya." Sienna replied with a little to much snark in her voice for my taste.

I just glared around the table, pushed my hair over my shoulder and vowed to myself that I WOULD win over this rich bastard.

So, imagine my surprise when a month later I knew his schedule, where he went and that he was indeed an almost total recluse.

So the girls were right on that point but that one alone. He was shy, naïve and completely innocent. He didn't date. He didn't go out to the clubs or parties and he most certainly did not have a girlfriend.

I waited until I had the perfect opportunity and casually 'bumped' into him in the law library one day.

I sunk my hooks in nice and deep.

Three years ago

How the fuck does someone of his upbringing and social stature turn down a prestigious job like he was just handed to take a worthless job for a child advocacy group?

My anger got the best of me that night and I couldn't hold back. I hit him, punched him and took out all my rage. It felt so good to let out that aggression on him, too good in fact, it almost felt as good as a hard fuck.

Of course, then I had to fuck him silly to make up for it and promised that I would never do it again. It was a lie of course because I planned to do that shit as soon as I possibly could, it felt too goo to not do it again. Why was I this way? Well, let's just say that my background made me realize that I had to be stronger than a man to survive. It also showed me that if I didn't take what I could from those around me, I'd never gain anything in this life. So, I enjoyed my life, lived it my way. Taking what I could from the weak, always loving myself first, I didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything else.

I had been stifled for way to long in my quest to 'win over' his family. They felt like I was a gold-digger who was sure to defile their precious heir.

So, I toned down my clothes and made a show of being meek and gentle with their little boy. I acted submissive and docile, all the while I knew that once his birthday hit in June that I would revert back to myself. I'd have access to the wealth and privilege that I deserve and I can force him to see things my way.

Shortly after he accepted that piece of shit job he went behind my back and bought an even shittier house. It's so fucking little! It only had a two car garage, no security gates and only four bedrooms. What on earth was he thinking?

That was the first night that I threatened him and brought home Irina to help me teach him a lesson. I slipped him a Viagra and the two of us fucked him senseless that night. He cried, he begged and pleaded for me to stop and I laughed in his face. He had to know that I owned his ass.

I certainly taught him that night by videotaping the whole thing. Plus, I had Irina sign an affidavit that stated she was held hostage by Edward and repeatedly raped. I kindly paid her a hefty sum of a million dollars from Edward's inheritance account.

Then, I left him tied up for two day while Irina and I went on a major shopping spree.

Which, we did often.

Two years ago

Life was going along like I had planned until his bastard father cut him off, a year later.

I had taken to regularly using Edward as my punching bag when the anger got to be to much. He was so fucking weak and pathetic it made it all too easy to take my anger out on him.

I knew that I had to get complete control over him or I'd never get my hands on that money, so I resorted to desperate measures.

I called a few of my most crooked friends, Eleazar, Irina and Carmen. They all agreed to help me for a certain price to which I readily agreed.

I slipped Edward the roofie, set up the video and Polaroid cameras, then staged the whole thing. I had pictures of Edward fucking all three of us. I had photographic evidence that he tied us up, used a whip on us, taped our mouths and held a knife to our throats. I made it look like the knife was to threaten us if we told what he did to us.

He never even rememered anythingthat happened that night.

So, a week later when Carlisle decided to stop his inheritance deposits, I showed Edward the proof that I had on him. I told him all about the sadistic and vile things I would do to him. I would make sure that every single person in this country were shown the evidence that he was a sadistic fucker that used and abused women and men. I had pictures, video and signed documents to back up the claims. His fucking ass belonged to me, and he knew it!

I also showed him the photos of his family going about their daily lives, photos that my private investigator had taken for me. I told him that if he didn't do as I wished and stay with me, that I would destroy his entire family or better yet...have them murdered while he watched.

I had him right where I wanted him.

And, he knew it.

One year ago

I never wanted to marry Edward because it would blow my various schemes that I had going at all times.

Carmen and Eleazar had become invaluable partners in my array of blackmail schemes that I worked. They were able to help me scope out willing participants in my sexual escapades as well gathered of all the needed evidence.

Everything rolled along according to my plan, then, that bitch, Bella Swan, had to come into the picture. I knew who that skank was. I had blackmailed her friends fiancee. She was a 'do gooder' and always tried to save those pathetic people who didn't know any better.

She was _not_ going to ruin my set up.

It was time to take out Carlisle, get the money due to me and get the fuck out of the country.

Hell, I might even take her out in the process, just for fun.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: Sighs...So the complete census is that you ALL DEPLORE TANYA:) I have NEVER liked her character and she will always be the evil vixen in my fics. BUT, even I outdid myself with the depths of her depravity in this one...I cannot stand her. Not to give anything away but I PROMISE you will all be happy with how she is taken care of in the end. I hope.**

**So, let's check in at the hospital...**

Ch 24 PRM

BPOV

We all walked into Edward's room. He was hooked up to a myriad of machines. It was certainly spooky to see him lying so still, it made my heart ache to think of the other outcome if he hadn't given in and accepted the help when he did.

All three members of his family burst into tears; Carlisle and Esme clung to one another as Alice turned into my waiting arms. We all touched him and held his hand, each one of us leaned down to whisper our words of love in his ear.

I stood beside Edward's bed and had flashes of another time. A time when I was in almost the exact same position and felt my heart grow infinitely heavier than it already was.

I couldn't let this beautiful man die. I was lead to him for a reason, we were drawn to each other in an unexplained connection. It was fate at work that finally led me to accept Mrs. Cope's offer for a job a month ago.

Just as we were about to exit the room we heard a loud commotion from the hall and then heard Tanya's screechy voice resonate along the sterile hallways as a terrible string of curse words flew from her mouth.

It appeared there was a scuffle going on as we all exited the room to see her being pulled down the corridor by Sam and another guard.

"You? I'll get you, you dumb bitch. He's mine. Mine, I tell you." Her voice reeked of venom as she yelled at me.

Just before they turned at corner she screamed again, "Carlisle, I warned you. You'll all pay for this, I promise if it's the last thing I do you will pay for this."

We all stood there in shock as she was led away from our sight.

"Carlisle, until Jacob tells us different, we must get you and your family a security team. If she does in fact have a hit out on you, then none of you are safe." I said to them as calmly as I could.

"Of course, Bella. However, I don't see any of us leaving the hospital as long as Edward is here." Carlisle spoke softly.

They wheeled Edward out of the room just as Ben came out and asked Carlisle if he was ready to head to the OR to prep for surgery. Carlisle simply nodded, the weight of what he was about to do obviously hung over him. He turned to hug Esme, Alice and then me.

"Thank you, Bella for bringing our son home to us. Even in this condition, he's still our son and we're eternally grateful to you for all that you've done so far."

You are welcome, I just pray that it is enough." I dropped my hand from his shoulder. It truly was my my most fervent prayer.

"Ours, too, Bella, ours, too." He turned on his heel and left the three of us standing there. Our anxious wait for them to emerge from that operating room began.

Esme, Alice and myself got as comfortable as we could in the surgery waiting room. It was a little awkward at first, but after making a little small talk, I felt like I had known them all my life.

"Bella, how did you come to know Edward was being abused?" Esme finally asked and the pink elephant in the room was let out.

"Oh, um, I have first hand experience with victims of abuse. Not only have I made it my life's work but my mother was a victim of domestic violence." I replied and wrought my hands together.

I hated remembering my own memories. It was so much easier when it was a client that I was helping where there was not that complete emotional connection. It never stopped me from getting attached, however.

"Oh no, dear. I'm sorry to hear that. Are your parents divorced, now?" She asked inquisitively.

"My parents are divorced, they have been since I was about three years old. My step-dad, Phil, was my mom's abuser. He's now serving twenty-five to life for murder." I said as I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the wall.

"I didn't mean to pry, Bella. I am sorry for your loss. No child should have to go through that." Esme's soft voice tried to comfort me.

I opened my eyes and nodded to her.

Her eyes held sorrow and she reached over to hug me. It felt really good to have a mother's arms wrapped around me again. I had to hold my own tears back at the comfort I found in this moment.

"Bella, do you think we can really get Edward away from that evil woman?" Alice's voice broke up the embrace that her mother and I shared.

I wiped my eyes and sat up straight, "Yes, I believe that we'll put an end to this once and for all."

I honestly did believe that Jake would come through for Edward. He knew his business and he did it well. He would figure out a way to get Tanya behind bars and Edward to gather whatever evidence she had on him would be destroyed.

"Did you get into Family law because of your mom?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes. I couldn't stand the thought of others like her, out there being abused with no voice of their own. I tried for years to get my mom to leave Phil, unfortunately, by the time she agreed to leave it was to late. He caught wind of her plans and beat her to death. Her body was found two days later after I was finally able to convince the police that she didn't runaway. My dad is the Police Chief in Forks, even he couldn't help her get out in time." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek at the memory of finding my mom's broken and beaten body.

"What compassion you have for your line of work. You are exactly what Edward has needed in his life. How on earth did you get him to open up to you?" Esme said, as she held my hand.

"I'm not sure, exactly. We just had this...connection. I care about him a lot." I said and leaned into his mother's side.

We all three sat there quietly for what felt like hours. Each of us getting coffee or water for the others at various points in time as the clocked ticked by.

Finally, after what felt like a year we saw Carlisle emerge in his stark white coat, surgical cap and wet eyes.

"He made it through surgery. Now, it's all up to him." He said just before he broke down in Esme's arms.

**A/n: I'll try and get another chapter written today. I originally planned on 25 ch's for this fic but it appears there will be at least 3-5 more as I can't get it all wrapped up to quickly or hastily...so...patience, please as I get the last few chapters cranked out.**

**Kyla**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Since I can't sleep with all the afternoon napping, I decided to get this posted tonight...**

**It's a new point of view for you all and should provide some more insight as to what's going on...**

PRM ch 25

JakePOV

I had spent the past few days scoping out the suspect. I had followed my target home, to her friend's house and to the various clubs and restaurants that she visited.

I pulled up to the club and parked as I watched her walk in with a man and a woman. She was dressed like she was ready to party. I waited a few minutes until they were inside and watched as my informant walked in, as well.

Once I got inside the club, I made myself at home at the bar, careful to keep an eye on the suspect and her clan. It didn't take long for my informant to settle into the table beside her. They were leaned into one another having a conversation as her eyes flicked up and caught mine. She let out a small smirk and winked.

Trap set.

A few minutes later she sauntered up beside me at the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?" She asked and wrapped her hand around my bicep.

"Sure." I replied and kept my face stoic. She had no idea that I planned to take her down.

"How about we go somewhere that we can...talk." She said with a whisper in my ear as she handed my beer.

I nodded and pointed to an empty booth in the dark corner. I followed her around the club and settled into the seat beside her.

"So, you know what I'm looking for?" She asked me as she wearily eyed me.

"I think so. When are you looking to take the target out?" I asked somberly.

"Soon. Time is of the essence. I need to get things in place before my plans go awry." Tanya said flippantly.

"What are you thinking? Give me specifics so I know what I got to work with." I asked before I took a sip of my beer.

"Shot, side of the head, so that it appears to be a suicide." She said and pulled her phone from her purse , looked at the screen, typed out a text and looked back up at me.

"How do I know that I can trust you? My friends don't recognize you from around here." Her voice was cautious as she continued to study my face.

"I don't hang in these parts, generally. My job requires me to be where I need to be when I need to be there." I answered boldy.

"Do you have experience? How do I know that you won't try to set me up or turn me in?" Her voice held a hint of leeriness.

"I come highly trained, I have plenty of experience and I have tons of references, if you are interested." I said as my eyes scoped out the room. I noted that my informant gave me the signal that he was leaving for the night.

I gave a slight head nod and took another drink of beer before I returned my eyes to Tanya.

"When can we meet to discuss the set up?" She asked and started to fidget with the contents of her purse. Finally she withdrew a tube of lipstick and slathered it on her already overdone lips.

"Here's my card and number, call me when you are ready. I'll be waiting." I said as I slipped a card across the table in front of her.

I picked up my beer, finished it off and walked away from the table and out the front door of the club.

I got back to my car and waited to continue my surveillance.

A few hours later, Tanya left the club on the arm of some guy. I noticed that her two friends tagged along behind them, seemingly trying to stay out of their line of sight.

She was active in another set up.

This woman was diabolical and had no couth, whatsoever. I've been in this line of work for almost ten years and don't think I'd ever met anyone like her.

As I started my car to follow them my phone rang. "Speak to me."

"Did you get it set up?" Seth's voice came across the receiver.

"Yeah, good job. I'll drop by tomorrow with some cash." I replied.

"Sounds good." Then the line went dead.

Seth and I had worked together for too many years for there to be a problem now. He enjoyed the hunt and I enjoyed the kill at the end of a sting.

I parked a block away from where the Tanya and her latest prey had stopped. I watched as they entered an apartment building. It occurred to me to get as much info to hand Tanya with so I pulled out my laptop and started to research the license plate off the man's car. I would need to follow up with him tomorrow, because I'm certain there would be a blackmail scheme put in place by her so it would benefit me to possibly set up as sting for her blackmail scheme on him, as well.

The more evidence I could collect, the better the chances we had of taking this bitch down. From what Bella described, the photos she'd shown me and having seen Edward for myself in his hospital room, this woman needed some serious help and long-term jail time.

Two days later, I got the call from Ms. Denali. She requested that I meet her at a warehouse down on the docks.

I pulled up at the agreed upon time, I noticed her red BMW and another car parked out front of the address that she provided. I got out and went to the door, which opened as I approached. The male friend of Tanya's that I'd seen her with at the club approached me, patted me down and lead me into an office in the side of the building.

"You made it." Tanya said as she stood and walked around the desk where she had sat. "Have a seat, please, I'd like to get this all taken care of quickly." Her eyes were dilated, and the room reeked of sex. I had a pretty good idea what the hell went on in this room, and from the looks of things, not too long ago.

"Fine by me." I replied and crossed my hands over my chest as I sat in the chair.

"What's your price?" She said.

"Depends on what you need, when you need it and the risks involved." I answered. Her wide eyes sized me up, as she desperately tried to get a read on me.

I knew her game and she'd get nothing from me. I had the best poker face around, I learned plenty when I trained with the FBI a few years back.

When she got no clear signal from me, she continued on, although a little bit more hesitantly, "I want this man," she produced a picture of Carlisle Cullen and pointed to it as she laid it on the desk, "taken out. He'll need to be kidnapped, brought here and murdered to make it look like a suicide." She said matter of fact.

"Why here? What would be his reason for being in this particular building?" I asked, I let my eyes slowly scan the room for anything distinguishable and at the same time I tried to memorize the layout as I took it all in.

"That's none of your business." She snapped and fisted her hands.

I threw my hands up defensively and looked at her with eyes of steel. "Look, I have to know what to expect and what the plans are, if I agree to take this job. I don't do anything half-assed, so if you want my services, fork over some details." I said, my voice stern, my eyes dead locked on hers.

She got up and paced a bit before she sat down on the corner of the desk, snapped her fingers for the man to leave the room.

"This man," she pointed to the picture again, "he's standing in the way of my getting a great deal of money that's due to me. I need him taken from the hospital where he works, brought here where I will have a scene staged, then he is to be killed as I've instructed." Tanya's voice held disdain and anger.

"What exactly are you going to 'stage' once I get him here?" I inquired with a hitched eyebrow.

"I'll have a set up where it will appear he's hired a hooker, and then committed suicide." She hastily replied.

"When?" I asked as I leaned forward and put my knees on my elbows.

"Well, there's a few small details that I need to have worked out first but as soon as possible." She said as she walked back around the desk and sat down.

"How much do you want?" She asked and eyed me with an arched brow.

"The risk factor with the kidnapping increases the price." I said and sat back up.

"I can go as high as one million, but that's it." Tanya said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the chair.

"One point five or no deal." I countered. She hesitated and I continued, "You want me to take him from a public place, that alone makes me ask for more, so you make your choice."

She tsk'd her tongue and smacked her lips before she leaned forward, "Done. I'll contact you in a day or two to arrange the details." She stood up and walked to stand beside me as I stood up as well.

Apparently our meeting was done.

I knew that I'd be back to this building later in the evening to scope it out. Something else was definitely going on here.

"I'll wait to hear from you then." I said just before I shook her hand and walked out of the building.

I surveyed the area around the building as I walked back to my car. Once I got into the car and started to drive away I called Bella to check in.

"Hey Bells, how's he doing?" I asked as I heard her sniffle when she answered the phone.

"He's awake. Finally, Jake, he's awake." She said through a mix of laughter and tears.

"That's great, B...now, I need to talk to him, soon. He up for that?" I knew the more information that I got first hand was the best to get the balls in motion in order to tightly wrap this whole thing up.

"Maybe tomorrow, he's still pretty groggy right now." She replied cautiously.

"Okay, I'll give you a call tomorrow morning then. You be safe, and make sure that the security detail stays on the Cullen's, I just left Tanya." I sighed, she needed to be kept up to speed but now was not the time for details.

"We need to catch up and compare notes, I've found out a few things, too. How about we meet for breakfast here in the cafeteria say around seven-thirty in the morning?" Her voice sounded tired and weary.

"Sounds good. See ya then." I said before I hung up after her goodbye.

I got back to my office and started to add notes to the computer database where I kept my files. I would need clear documentation of all conversations with Ms. Tanya Denali before I nailed her ass to the wall.

I took the bug recorder off the button on my shirt. I needed to get this to Leah ASAP to get it saved to a CD. That way I could keep all of conversations with her recorded in one spot.

There was no way that I would let her slip through the cracks. This bitch was going down.

And, I loved being the one to do it.

**A/n: So...a few more pieces of the puzzle dropped into place...stayed tuned...I'm already half way through the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: Hello all my lovelies and welcome to all the new readers out there! I am ever so thankful for all the heartfelt reviews that I receive about this story.**

**As some of my regular readers know, I am never cookie-cutter in my writing. I push the envelope and strive to provide fresh, interesting and captivating new story ideas when I write. I know this has been a long, hard journey for our Batteredward...but, have faith that I will provide you the ending you all crave and request. **

**Now, let's check in with our boy...**

PRM ch26

BPOV

It took three days for Edward to wake up, and when he was finally able to breathe on his own they took him off all the machines.

When his eyes first opened he was in a pure panic, then he started to try and speak as we all gathered around his bed.

His eyes took each one of us in before tears rolled down his cheeks. "Bella?" He asked as his eyes settled on me.

"Yes, Edward, I'm here. I told you I wouldn't leave you." I said as I wiped the matching tears off my face.

Esme reached over to wipe the tears from his eyes as he closed them. When they opened they were clear and bright, "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember, son?" Carlisle asked as he stepped forward for Edward to see him clearly.

We could see Edward how hard he thought about everything. He struggled to remember any important part and you could see the exact moment when he did because sheer panic took over his beautiful green orbs. "Tanya" he whispered before he attempted to sit up, thankfully he was weak and we were close enough to him that we could push him back down into the bed..

"You're safe, Edward. She can't hurt you here." I reassured him as his family began to talk all at once about how he was okay, no one could hurt him here.

"Can I...can I talk to Bella alone for a minute?" His voice was weak as he made his request.

"Certainly son, we'll be right outside." Esme said and led the others from the room.

Once the room was quiet and we were alone I moved closer to his bed and held his hand, "What is it, Edward?"

"What happened? Does she know?" He asked timidly.

"You had a brain injury, they had to repair it, your dad had to help with the surgery. We've had security outside your door around the clock, she tried to get in but was escorted out of the building." I said as I wiped another tear from his cheek.

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered as I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Always, Edward." I replied.

"Your family is really anxious to see you, they've been so worried about you, baby." I said as he squeezed my hand.

I walked to the door and told them he was ready to see them as I stepped out of the room to give them a moment to reconnect.

Jake called and we set up a time to meet for breakfast the next morning to talk.

I waited a reasonable amount of time before I walked back into the room. Edward sat up in the bed as Esme fed him ice chips.

"Bella." He said softly, with a grin on his face.

"You smiled." I said with a gasp. "It was beautiful." I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I realized that it was the first actual smile I had ever seen on his precious face.

I walked towards him as I heard the others sniffle, as well. He reached a hand out for me and I laced my fingers into his. "You should definitely smile more often." I said with a chuckle.

"I'll try my best." His voice was dry and raspy.

"Jake will be here in the morning, he needs to talk to all of us to go over what's he's found out and to gather some more information from you." I said as I sat down in the chair beside the bed, suddenly my body felt the weight of the past week as it filled me with exhaustion.

"Bella, honey, you need to get some rest." Esme said as she came around to put her arm around my shoulders.

I relished in her affection as it had become more prevalent over the past few days, each of us needed the comfort of one another's touch at this point in time. I felt like I had genuinely become a member of their small, tight knit family and I had to admit it felt good. Now if I could just get Edward to feel a part of that tight knit family again, it would be another step to remove him from the clutches of Tanya. If I could show him what he had missed with her all of this time and how good he had it without her now. I prayed it would work. I'm sure his family had prayed that exact same prayer as well. We had bonded over the tragedy of Edward's life, he was the glue that held us all together and there is nothing that four of us wouldn't do to ensure that he survived.

"Bella, why don't you come home with us tonight? It makes sense to do that since we have the security detail there with us, that way we can all be protected at the same time." Alice asked as Carlisle started to check Edward's vitals.

"Oh, I don't know, Alice, I had planned to stay here tonight." I said as I locked eyes with Edward.

"Please, Bella, get some rest." He said, with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I'll pull out the cot and sleep here, Edward." I said, determined to make him understand that I simply could not leave his side just yet.

"Well, if you want to stay, then the rest of us will go home, get a good night's rest now that Edward seems out of danger. We'll be back first thing in the morning to meet with Jake." Carlisle said as they all moved to stand.

They looked like little ducks in a row at the side of Edward's bed as they all took their turns. They leaned over him to whisper their goodbyes and give him hugs and kisses.

The love that passed between the four of them was something special to witness and it made my heart soar that Edward now had his family back.

They each came around and hugged me goodbye.

"Do you need me to bring you anything when we come back in the morning? You need some fresh clothes?" Alice asked as I nodded and hugged her harder.

"Sure, I think I've got a few things that will work for you." She gave me one last squeeze then they all waved one more time and left.

I got my bed, or really my cot, settled as the nurse came in to give Edward some medicine and adjusted his bed.

"Bella, you didn't have to stay but I'm so glad that you did." His voice said into the quiet of the room.

I turned to face him as I lay on the cot, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"You saved my life." He said as tears slipped down his cheeks.

I soon felt my own tears hit the pillow.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Anything for you." I whispered back to him.

**A/n: (wipes a few tears from my eyes)**

**Our boy is getting his life back...but there is still a long way for him to go before he and Bella can go anywhere together...I hope you all see that. BUT, the good news is, he's safe, he's recovering and he's making progress...**

**It will mostly likely be Wednesday or Thursday before I can update again. I don't have ch27 written yet so until that happens there will be a wait. **

**I go in the morning for my surgery so I'm hoping while I'm on bed rest Tuesday that I can get it written;)**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	27. Chapter 27

**PRM ch27**

**A/n: Here we go again...I hope you enjoy this look into the minds of Bella/Edward...**

**Enjoy...**

**EPOV**

I lay here in this bed and stared at Bella for who knows how long before a nurse came in to check my vitals and reset my IV. She smiled at me as she went about her duties and I had to wonder if it was out of pity for my situation or if it was genuine for the triumph over my surviving my injuries.

My head was all fucked up. I'm sure it's partially from the drugs and surgery while the remainder was from the state of my life with Tanya.

She was going to fucking kill me, or worse kill a member of my family. She was vile and manipulative enough to go straight to the media with the evidence that she had in that safety deposit box. Just to think about it's contents made me nauseous.

A part of my brain yelled at me to run away from here, to spare my family the horror of what is to come once it all came to light. But, the other side told me to stay put, work it out, let happen what may. If I stay put then I could give in to the warmth and love that my family and even Bella have to offer me.

Bella.

I can't believe she stayed with me. I've never met anyone like her. I'm completely conflicted on how I feel about her or rather how I should feel about her. Is she my friend? Or is she just a co-worker who saw someone in need and used her work experience to resolve another domestic violence case?

She has never shown me anything but kindness and compassion. Yet, I feel this deeper connection between us. Which, to be honest, absolutely terrifies me. I've only felt like this for one woman before and look where that got me.

Bella stirs and rolls over as I hear her talk in her sleep, 'Edward, don't leave.'

Why would I leave?

Does she dream about me?

As I lay here and ponder on that thought I felt the tears well up in my eyes from the utter relief that I felt in this moment.

I'm safe.

I'm not dead.

Tanya can't reach me.

I spend a few moments to wonder what she was doing or where she was at. Not because I cared about her well being but because I feared what she was up to or what she had done with the evidence she had against me.

I felt the medications take over me and since I was unable to form a coherent thought, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

**BPOV**

I woke up and stretched, my back was sore from the cot because it isn't made for long term sleep use. But, it's been my make shift bed for the past week. I promised Edward that I wouldn't leave him and I haven't.

Edward.

Where is my head? There have been moments when I felt this extreme pull and connection to him. I usually had this disconnection with my clients but he isn't a client, is he? He's a co-worker, sure, but he seems more than that.

I felt a bit of chemistry between us, but with all that he had gone through, he was in no shape to develop anything new with me or anyone else. Hell, he still isn't officially broken up with or even over Tanya yet. He was going to need some intensive therapy and time to figure out who he is before I could even be a factor in his life.

In the meantime, I can't leave his side. As long as he allows me to be a part of his life, I'll be here.

I could see myself with someone like him. He was kind, caring and genuinely loves his family. Before all of this happened to him, they were very close and I know they all craved that closeness again. It's what I had wanted for my own family, growing up.

I could only hope that in the end of this ordeal that Edward could be safe from Tanya, that she would wind up behind bars and that the evidence she had on him was destroyed.

And, more selfishly...that I was still in his life.

**A/n: Now that you've had a little insight into their minds, please keep in mind that this is a slow burn...there are no quick fixes in this situation. Edward has been through hell and he won't recover emotionally and mentally as quickly as he might, physically.**

**I'm already working on ch28 and ch29 so it shouldn't be to long between updates.**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	28. Chapter 28

PRM ch 28

**A/n: I'm so glad that you all agree with me about the slow burn...and well, this is one of my favorite chapters...it's a little tissue worthy but honestly, I love Batteredward so much it hurts to see him hurt and I feel like he is starting to learn what love really is...therefore, I love this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

BPOV

My phone alarm went off at seven am and as I got up to go to the bathroom I noticed that Edward was awake, as well.

"Good Morning, Edward." I said, quietly.

"Good Morning, Bella." He said as he attempted to sit up some in his bed. The effort it took reflected the weakness his body still experienced from his injuries.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I walked around to the control box and tried to adjust the bed.

"Is that better?" I asked as I fluffed his pillow some.

"Yes," he said, almost sad like so I took a moment to study his face.

"Edward, just because I had to help you with your bed doesn't mean that you are weak. After all you've been through, and with your injuries, hell most of them are still visible, it's okay to need to some help." I had a feeling that he was going to berate himself for the insecurities and weaknesses that Tanya had instilled in him over the years.

"Thank you." He said as he closed his eyes.

I went to the restroom, splashed some cold water on my face and patted it dry with a towel. When I came out of the door Carlisle, Esme and Alice were walking in.

"Here ya go, Bella. I brought you some shower supplies as well as a few changes of clothes. If you want to shower before Jake gets here." Alice said with a smile as she handed me an overwhelmingly huge bag that appeared brand new.

"Thanks, Alice. A shower sounds good." I said before I turned to Edward.

"Will you be okay for a bit while I freshen up?" I laid my hand on top of his as his eyes smiled weakly at me.

"Yes, Bella. I'll be okay with my family." He said with a half smile and a chuckle.

"Good." I patted his hand and said hello to rest of his family.

A hot shower sounded good and I knew it would fully wake me up before Jake arrived.

**EPOV**

"Edward, you look a little more rested this morning. I trust you slept well, son?" My dad's voice asked in a professional manner.

I was still unsure about letting my guard down with my family. God knows I wanted to be myself with them again, to be back in the folds of my family, but fear held me back.

"Would you like me to get you something for breakfast?" My mother's sweet voice asked as she fussed with my blankets and straightened my pillows.

I fought back a smile, "Yes, mom, I'd like something to eat but I'm not sure they'll have what I want here." I said, almost regretfully. I hadn't had my mother's cooking in so long, it was almost sure to be like a novelty to me now.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I whipped up a batch of my homemade banana nut muffins for you then, huh?" She said with a smile as she pulled a Tupperware container from her bag.

I couldn't fight the smile then. She remembered that they were my favorite and she made them especially for me. I also couldn't fight back the tears that streamed from my eyes at this gesture of love that she showered on me.

"Oh, my baby boy, you didn't think I would forget did you?" I looked up to see tears come from my mother's eyes, too.

"No, ma'am. It's just...things...I didn't...I don't..." I couldn't stop blubbering long enough to form a coherent reply.

She stroked my cheek and wiped my eyes, "Edward, you are always going to be my son. No matter what I will never stop loving you. Now, eat up while they are still warm. Do you want some juice or water?" Esme's mothering instincts would always remain strong and it hurt to know how much pain and grief I had probably caused her all these years.

"I'm sorry, mom." I said quietly as I tore my muffin in half.

"Shh, son. There's no need for that. Just eat up, regain your strength. I need you healthy and on your feet again." She said with a pat to my forearm before she sat down beside me in the chair.

Just then a soft knock rapped on the door and a rather large, dark skinned man walked into the room. "Am I interrupting?" He said as he closed the door behind him.

"No, of course not, Jake, come on in." My father said as he walked around to shake his hand.

So this was Jake. He was a scary looking guy but he seemed friendly enough.

"Hi, Edward. We haven't been properly introduced yet, but I'm Jacob Black, private investigator and old family friend of Bella's." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake mine. His grip was strong and sturdy, he could do some damage with those hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob." I said before I took a drink of water.

Just then Bella came out of the bathroom followed by a large amount of steam.

"I feel like a new woman." She said with a smile as she looked up to notice Jake, as well.

"Hey, Bells." Jake said as he gave her a hug.

I felt a momentary pang of jealousy at that sentiment. I was certainly envious of a person that could be so free with their body and greet a friend with the simplest gesture such as a hug.

I hadn't known that type of soft touch in so long, it made me ache for it.

I looked around the room as my family, Bella and Jake carried on conversations and interacted as though it were nothing. Then I realized, to them it was just normal, to follow through with everyday activity such as to carry on meaningless conversations about the weather, the latest ball game and something else of inconsequential matter.

My eyes welled up with tears as I turned my face away from them, unable to bear this ache for normalcy. The feelings of hurt for being left out. The anger at Tanya for the destruction she had caused in my life.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice call me as I wiped my face and turned to see her look at me with worry on her face.

"I'm okay. This is all still a little foreign to me." I spoke barely above a whisper. I noticed then that all of my family was gathered around behind her and looked at me with concern, love and worry on their faces, as well.

"How about we get this show on the road?" Jake said and tried to break up the tension that I currently experienced.

"Is that okay, Edward? Are you ready for Jake to begin?" Bella asked as she squeezed my hand.

"Yes, but could we speak privately? I'm not really ready to talk about all of this in front of my family, yet." I said with a twinge of embarrassment.

"Certainly, son. We'll wait outside and when you are ready for us, just let us know." My dad said as they all made their way to the door.

I hated that I couldn't let them stay but I just wasn't ready to let them hear all about my humiliation at the hands of Tanya.

Bella got settled on the edge of my bed as Jake sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Ready Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, not at all sure that I was ready but I knew I had to try.

**A/n: Probably one more update sometime today...depends on how much more writing I can get done...**


	29. Chapter 29

**PRM ch29**

**A/N: So, a lot of you are anxious to see what Jake has to say but rest assured that this IS Edward's story...so I continue to ask for your understanding as he comes to grip with the life he now has to face. I had originally planned to finish this fic at ch25, IDK WTF I was thinking on that timeline, LOL. But, I will continue to write it as he lays it out for me. Enjoy the journey. **

**That which does not kill us will only make us stronger...**

**EPOV**

Jake intimidated me a little and I was ever so thankful that Bella was there because she made me feel a little more at ease in his presence.

"Edward, I need to ask you some questions and I'm going to record our conversation, is that okay?" Jake's voice broke through my thoughts and brought me back to the present.

"Su...sure." I stammered. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and prepared for the humiliation that was sure to come my way with his questions.

"Edward, how much do you know about these friends of Tanya's, the man and woman that always follow her around?" He asked with a business matter to his voice.

"Do you mean Eleazar and Carmen?" I asked as I cut my eyes from him to Bella. This was going to be a true test for me to open up and tell them what happened to me that awful night.

"Yes. I do." He said softly.

"I know that she's been friends with them for a long time, our whole relationship, maybe. She um...she brought them to the house about three years ago..." I had to stop and take some deep breathes as I could feel a panic attack as it built up in my body, at the mere thought of talking about that night.

"It's okay, Edward. Take your time, we aren't here to judge you, we just need the details so that we can set a trap for her." Bella's soft voice rang through my ears as her small hand took mine into hers.

I opened my eyes and willed my tears to stay in my eyes as the soft care that shone in her eyes hit me.

"She drugged me. She brought them home and forced me to do things to them. As I'm sure they did things to me, as well. I don't know for sure but I've seen the pictures." I said with a rush of breath as it left my body.

"Did you talk to them afterwards? Do they know you were drugged?" Jake asked.

"Oh, um, I'm sure they were a part of it, but that's not all. They all signed statements that I raped them. The pictures..." I had to stop and breathe, again. I closed my eyes and squeezed Bella's hand for comfort.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward." Bella said as she ran her fingers over my forehead as if to sweep my hair out of the way.

I felt the tear fall down my cheek as I stared at Bella. "I know but I allowed it to happen to me. They portrayed me as a rapist. Me. I would never..." I gasped and felt the tension once again build in my chest.

"Edward, did she show you all of this before or after she forced you to cut off your relationship with your family?" Jake asked and I tried to focus on his question.

"She showed me the pictures and documents after my dad cut my inheritance off. Once she realized that the pictures weren't going to work to get her the money back, she forced me to cut them off permanently. She threatened to take the evidence to the media unless I kept her in the lifestyle I had previously afforded her and continued on our relationship as it was." I said as I felt a little bit of strength as it returned to me.

"And how often would she hit you, beat you or injure you?" He asked as he started to write some notes on a pad of paper I hadn't seen him with before.

"On a pretty regular basis, she liked to see me humiliated. She threatened me regularly and reminded me that she could have any of my family members killed at any moment." I answered with a sudden burst of anger that coursed through me. I continued so that they could hear all she had done, I wanted to make sure that I gave them enough to get her out of my life for good.

"She belittled me. She made me feel weak. She used me for sex when she felt like it, but I don't understand why since she apparently got all the sex she wanted from others, too. Plus, she kept my bank account empty. Tanya never gave me the option of walking away... alive or with my family's name intact." I said and laid my head back, it was easy for exhaustion to take its toll on my body.

"Jake, I think that's enough for now." Bella said as she raised a glass of water to my lips. I was grateful for her care as I took a sip through the straw.

"I'm going to get the rest of your family, if that's alright? They need to be here to hear what I've found out." He waited for my nod and then walked to the door to escort my family back into the room.

"Do you need a minute before we begin?" Jake asked as my parents and sister came in and surrounded my bed, all their hands found a way to touch and comfort me. After so many years with just Tanya in my life, it felt beyond description to look around the room and see all the people that cared for me.

"Yes, let's just get this over with." I said and attempted to sit up a little before my mom noticed and adjusted my bed.

Everyone got settled and Jake took a folder out of his bag, "Now, I have made contact with the suspect. She has very clear instruction on what she wants to happen. Carlisle, as we suspected she has a hit out on you. However, I have secured the hit with half the payment in my possession already. So, as long as we maintain the fact that you don't know me then we should be home free on setting the trap for her to be arrested. We will need to keep my cover under wraps from everyone but the immediate people in this room." He said as he laid out some surveillance pictures on my bed.

"She's actually paid you to kill my dad?" I asked in disbelief.

"She has Edward and she's given me very clear instructions as to how she wants things to happen." Jake said as he crossed his arms over his chest, which made his appearance even more intimidating than before.

"Why?" I asked, unsure how to connect the dots for her end game.

"She seems to think that with your dad dead, you'll get complete control over your money and you'll pay her off, so that she can leave the country. Her accomplices will go with her, as they have quite the little side scam with their blackmail racket they also have." Jake showed no emotion as he laid out more pictures of everything that he'd just told us.

"So what do we do now?" My dad asked as I noticed that all of my family had huddled together in a embrace. Their arms were all locked around one another and I immediately felt the years of separation from them.

Bella noticed and grasped my one hand with both of hers, her tiny hand gave mine a tender squeeze.

The enormity of this situation built up and my chest got tighter as I fought to keep the sob at bay.

My mother caught my expression and leaned over to rest her hand on my shoulder and I felt my body go stiff. It had been too long without the affections of my mother or more specifically my entire family that I couldn't hold back anymore.

I broke down in a loud sob.

Jake faded into the background as my entire family, as well as Bella surrounded me and we spent the next few minutes locked in an embrace of tears, words of regret for time lost and words of love to move forward on.

Once we had all regained our composure Jake came back into view.

"Are we ready to discuss our plans of action?" His voice was all and business whn he took charge again..

"Yes, let's bring this bitch down." I said with a new found strength that I wasn't familiar with.

But, damn, it sure felt good.

**A/N: So, we're about to get into some of the action...buckle up...**

**It'll probably be one update a day for a while, as I'm still trying to catch up on my writing. As writing this fic takes a very specific mindset to write, I ask for your continued patience as I strive to get it accurate and precisely written like I want it to be.**

**PSA: If you or anyone you know is in a situation similar to what I am writing about, please get help. Leaving is the only the answer. While in the heat of the battle it may feel hopeless please know that there ARE people out there to help you. A family member, the police, protective shelters...there is SOMEONE in this world that WILL help you and protect you. **

**On a personal note, yes, I have been in a similar situation. It has taken me years to get over the insecurities and lack of self-worth that my abusers bestowed upon me. I am a standing testament that help is out there. You just have to hang on to the one piece of hope that resides deep within your soul that life can change. **

**Thanks for reading, supporting this fic and giving me your feedback. While this is a work of fiction it has sparked many of you to share your stories with me through PM's and reviews. Please know that I am now trying to go back and answer/respond to all of those PM's and reviews and that I do read each and every one of them. I cry, scream, yell and hurt just like all of you do when reading/writing this fic. So, thank you for taking this journey with me and Batteredward.**

**Kyla**


	30. Chapter 30

PRM ch30

**A/n: Welcome to all the new readers. Welcome back to all the returning readers. I'm pleased to have you all here and involved in this story. **

**There have been some questions as to my plot line of blackmail not being a "plausible" reason for Edward to continue his relationship with Tanya. And/or that his family has enough money to make her go away... **

**Let me explain a few things: Edward is/was extremely shy and tried very hard to stay out of the spotlight. When he met Tanya he was young, inexperienced and extremely naïve...he loved his family above all else and would do anything to keep them from harm. He was not stupid, but he was vulnerable to her threats. He didn't want to shame his family with Tanya's allegations going public. His grandmother was a married to a member of the royal family, therefore his father is an heir to that legacy...as well as his father is a World Renowned Neurosurgeon. Edward would never want to bring disgrace to their name, even with just "allegations". **

**As for Tanya's abusive ways...she's evil, manical and filed with hatred. Therefore, she loved the rush after the first hit...and continued to do so to make Edward conform to how she wanted him to be; weak and repressed. They have never married because she knew she'd be forced to sign a pre-nup whether or not Edward had control of his money or not. However, she wasn't about to cut him loose with all that money still hanging out there. He is her bitch...why on earth would she give that up when she had him under her thumb AND was able to run her scams on the side? She has NO redeemable qualities, no conscious, therefore, she knows that sooner or later, his family will have to relent and fork up the cash...**

**Now...I hope that helps some of you. I know that it isn't the most heinous thing in the world, what she has on him, but it's what I thought up and honestly, the whole story hasn't come out yet, so while it may seem like a 'little thing'...there's more...no, it's not earth shattering but fuck, come on people, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and taking this journey with me. I write from an emotional place, this story is about that journey that Edward takes...the rest of this story is just the details of that journey.**

**PSA over;) Again, thank you for your continued support and for reading/reviewing/pimping/rec'ing this fic. My heartfelt appreciation and thanks to you all!**

**Now, let's check in on Tanya...**

TanyaPOV

When I was three years old my dad lost his job and our family suffered his loss along with him. He was out of work for years and eventually turned to alcohol to cope with his depression and sense of failure.

My mother worked two jobs to keep food on our table and a roof over our heads but the bitterness she harbored outweighed any relief that she brought to our home. I watched her turn from this beautiful woman, full of life into an old woman who lived in misery, way before she should have.

While my father didn't often lay a hand on any of us, when he drank and wasted all our money we all felt the ire of his self-loathing.

I had been a princess in my younger years and grown into a second-hand servant girl. I was resentful of both my parents for the life that was forced upon me. I had to care for the house because my mom was at work and my dad was too drunk to even care. It all fell on me.

As I entered high school I began to notice the social circles and cliques that surrounded them. I knew for sure that I did not want to belong to the crowd that I was delegated to because of my family's income bracket. I worked hard my freshman year to get my grades above exemplary and applied for a scholarship to the local private school.

Once I earned that spot I worked part time jobs to support my shopping habits and allow me to fit in with the social elite that I rubbed shoulders with at school. I would set my sights on the most handsome guy, the one that drove the latest sports car and flashed the most cash.

I lost my virginity at sixteen to the captain of the football team after a three hundred dollar dinner date and all it cost him was a new pair of diamond earrings.

Sex got me things, I quickly learned.

I would give them what they desired as long as they kept me supplied with the material things I longed for.

The girls didn't like me and all the boys wanted me. It all worked to my advantage and I worked it well.

I soon learned that the rich daddy's also found me appealing and were more than willing to shower me in cash and diamonds for fulfilling their dirty little fantasies, as well.

I met Carmen and Eleazar at the end of my senior year in high school and we hit it off. The three of us felt that there was more that we deserved out of life and devised multiple schemes to get what we wanted.

It was all too easy to blackmail these rich fucks. They were into kinky shit and didn't want anyone else to know about it, they played right into our hands. They acted out, I let them and then I made a fortune off of them.

I was able to start slipping money to my mother and take some of the load off of her shoulders, too.

I graduated with honors, a brand new BMW and a fully funded scholarship to college.

Then, I heard about the elite of the elite on campus. It was like the ultimate score for me and I knew that if I could snag him then I would never want for anything ever again.

I am a self made woman able to bend and shape a man to meet my needs.

Now, I was days away from the ultimate payoff that would leave me set for life. I had shopped for all new clothes, luggage and jewelry to prepare for my quick departure.

Too bad I'd have to sacrifice a few people on the way, including Carmen and Eleazar but then again, they would just be dead weight and expect a large cut of my pie.

I wouldn't have to share with anyone ever again.

Time to set my plans into action, I've sat back and waited long enough.

**A/n: This should give you a little more insight into who Tanya is and where she developed her radiating personality, LOL.**

**I am NOT expecting or trying to garner ANY sympathy or empathy for her, I loathe her. BUT, felt it necessary to give you more info on her.**

**I was aiming for two updates a day but, RL and going back to work has slowed my roll...but, I've already gotten ch32 written, LOL but I need to write ch31:) So, should be two updates tomorrow night...**

**'til then, Kyla**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: Sorry for the delay in posting...RL stepped in and I had written a few ch's out of order so my beta, Bnjwl, and my pre-reader, Lvtwilight, had to set me straight;)**

**The next ch is written just needs to be beta'd and editted...I'm going to say it'll post tomorrow. Minime is sick and so is my mom, they need my TLC tonight. **

**I hope you enjoy this look into Jake's mind...**

JakePOV

Tanya had hounded me several times about my surveillance and where we stood on our plan to kidnap Carlisle Cullen. I knew that since Edward was due to leave the hospital soon, I wouldn't be able to delay the plans much longer.

"Black." I said as I answered my phone.

"When are you going to put things into action?" Tanya's shrill voice screeched through the phone.

"It looks like we should be a go within the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours. We'll need to meet at the warehouse to discuss the final plans." I said as I started to type out our conversation on my laptop.

"I can be there tonight around six. I have a few things to take care of beforehand." She said, her ominous voice raised my hackles.

"Will the others join us this time, as well?" I asked casually but I certainly needed to get more information out of her. There could be no risk of failure on this mission. I had assured the entire Cullen family as well as Bella that no harm would come to Carlisle. I would not put him at any further risk than necessary.

"No, they'll be taken care of before this all goes down. It'll be you and me from this point forward." There was a hint of sarcasm to her voice that led me to believe that now was the time to approach Carmen and Eleazar. If I could get them to turn on Tanya, I'd have her lock, stock and barrel when it came time for her arrest.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." My no nonsense voice and business tone let her know that this conversation was done for now.

"Six o'clock sharp. Don't be late." She said as the line went dead.

I finished up my notes and shot a quick email to Seth to let him know that I'd need his assistance tonight on surveillance.

Then, I picked up the phone and called my old partner, Embry Call at the police department.

"Detective Call here." His voice was gruff and annoyed as he answered the phone.

"Embry, you got plans for lunch?" I asked and waited for his response, I expected him to be less than willing to join me. He didn't like it when I drug him into ongoing investigations.

I was in total shock when his irritated voice huffed, "When and where?"

I chuckled with relief, "My place, around noon?"

"See ya then. Oh, and Black...this better be worth my time." Then he hung up.

Embry and I had been friends since we were born. Once he found out that Bella was involved in this job, it might ease his tension a little bit. The three of us had grown up more like siblings than friends and both of us were very protective of our little Bell. Her career choice had made Embry and I a little crazy at first, because we knew Bella would put herself in harm's way to ensure that a client was safe.

The fact that Bella hadn't been able to save Renee had weighed heavily on both Embry and I for years, just as it had Bella. We were law enforcement for crying out loud, yet, her mother died at the hands of that sick bastard.

I was ever so thankful when Bella moved into this new job at the Children's Advocacy Center as I thought it might stop her from running the streets at crazy hours while she tried to keep a client safe. While that may have happened it didn't stop her from diving headfirst into something to try to save the life of a victim, which happened to be a coworker, this time.

From the first time that Bella called me about Edward Cullen I knew that there was something else going on in this situation. Bella doesn't get emotionally attached to her clients the way that she has with this guy. And then when I saw the way she actually looked when she talked about him or was around him, I knew that she had finally met her match.

I've seen Bella date and even met her boyfriends but I've never seen her react to someone the way that she did with Edward. He was different for her. In a way, I was thrilled for her to have finally found someone, but, on the other hand I was scared for what she was setting herself up for. I mean let's be honest this guy would need intensive therapy before he could even think about being in a relationship with her. I just hoped he saw in her what she saw in him. Otherwise, he'll break her heart without even knowing it.

I finished up my work, called Leah and asked her to order some food for my lunch meeting and set about to print all the documentation that I had so far, I also needed to print off the pictures we had from our nightly stake out's.

At a quarter 'til noon Leah showed up with some food and I gathered all my information to present to Embry once he arrived.

A knock on the door promptly at noon let me know that he was here.

"Hey bro. Come on in." I said as we did the half hug, back slap in the doorway before he came in and looked around.

"What's up, bro? You look like you got a bee up your butt." He mocked me and slugged my shoulder.

"Ow," I said and rubbed my shoulder. "Come on, let's eat 'cause I know you are all about the free food. I'll fill you in while you eat." I joked and kicked him from behind.

Once we got our food, got settled and comfortable, I pulled out my file and laid it before him.

"This is what I'm working on." I pulled the info sheet and pictures out and arranged them on the table as he started to scan through the summary I had prepared for him.

"A hit?" He looked at me then back to the paper in front of him.

"Yep, amongst other things. This perp is a bad seed, she has her dirty hands in a lot of little pies, and it's all about to go down. I think I need to bring in her accomplices to help set the trap. I've got a lot of solid evidence on her already. Everything's been recorded and I have it all backed up and stored as well as everything has been documented in file's as well." I sat back and watched him pull all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"She did all this?" He asked as he flipped through all the pictures of various injuries that Edward had sustained. I nodded my head as he looked up at me with narrowed eyes. "_The _Edward Cullen? As in the heir to the Cullen monarchy?" He questioned me again.

I simply nodded my head and placed my hands down flat on the table to rise up and pull out the info on the hit that was set to play out.

"Carlisle Cullen? Why on earth does she want him dead?" Embry asked as he started to understand the bigger picture of all that I showed him. "Jake, these people have money, why haven't they just paid this bitch off or better yet, turned her in themselves for the abuse this boy has suffered?" He seemed skeptical, like I held back some info. I was offended, I never withheld info from him, I always showed him my full hand, well almost always.

I sighed and sat back down before I pulled a picture of Bella out of the stack.

"Bells? Jake what the fuck does Bella have to do with all of this?" He was angry now, which was good. I needed his help and I needed him to go into protective mode where Bella was concerned so that we could make all this work in our favor.

"Want a beer?" I asked to which he vigorously nodded.

I grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to him as I started from the beginning of that first phone call from Bella.

An hour later, we had a plan in place and agreed to keep in touch over the next few hours to make sure that things were locked in place.

Tanya Denali better enjoy the last few hours of her freedom, because the bitch was going down.

**A/n: See you tomorrow...**

**Kyla**


	32. Chapter 32

**PRM ch 32**

**A/n: Here's the next update...I wanted to give it to you all a little early or a little late, depending on your time zone;)**

**I know you are all ready for Tanya to get hers...trust me, I am too but there is still story to tell before that can happen...so, please continue to bear with me.**

**THANK YOU so much to BNJWL...she makes this story what it is with her red pen. I flove her hard core and will always be grateful for the day she popped into my life. It was truly divine intervention...and if you haven't read her work, Love The Way You Lie...run and do it...you won't be disappointed. MWAH, BB!**

**Three Weeks After Coma**

**EPOV**

My mom followed me into my room as I returned from physical therapy.

"Hi Edward. I brought some new clothes for you to wear home today." My mother's voice was cheerful and excited as I smiled at her.

"Thanks, mom. But, you know I'm not cut free yet, right? I still have to wait on Ben to come by and give me the final okay to go." I said as I moved to sit on the bed and rub down my calves.

One of the after effects of my brain surgery and lying in a hospital bed for three weeks was weakness in my muscles, so I had to attend therapy twice a day to regain the strength in my arms and legs. After a lot of hard work, I was finally able to walk with a cane instead of a walker.

I had also begun to see a psychiatrist once a day while I stayed in the hospital. It was hard to deal with all the new aspects of my life; I had my freedom, I had my family back and I had to learn to accept Bella's friendship. I knew that in order to take back my life and be free from Tanya's hold on me, the therapy was a necessary step I had to take.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" My mom asked as she started to unpack a pair of jeans, a few shirts and other clothing items.

"Whatever you feel like you want to make, mom. Please don't go out of your way for me." I said as guilt once again settled over me. I still had not gotten used to being around my family on a regular basis. Certainly not to the point where I was able to voice my own needs, wants or fears yet. Dr. Lang assured me that I shouldn't worry or push too hard for everything to return to exactly as it had been in the past too quickly.

She had told me to take things at my own pace and to accept each day as it came, even hour by hour if I felt that it was too overwhelming to focus on a whole day.

"Well, I think that I will crave a few of your favorites," She said with a hint of sassiness in her tone and written on her face.

"Mom, I just don't want you to go to a lot of trouble for me. I'm quite capable of fixing my own meals. Hell, I've been the only one who cooks in my own home for the past three years." I said hastily and instantly regretted the snappiness to my voice.

My mom turned away from me so that I couldn't see her face, but, I could hear her sniffles and knew that once again I had ben the cause my mother's tears.

I ran a hand through my hair and gritted my teeth. When would this shit ever end? My pain, my families pain, I mean, hadn't we all been through enough already?

Just then my cell phone rang with Bella's ring tone. I quickly reached to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi Edward, are you excited to go home today?" Her friendly voice chimed through the receiver.

I huffed, "I'm not going home, remember? I'm going to my parent's house." I snapped.

I heard her small intake of breath. "Bad day?" She said quietly.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry, Bella. Yea, I'm a little on edge. To answer your question, yes, I'm ready to leave the hospital. We just have to wait on Ben to come by and discharge me now."

"Good." Bella said. "I plan to come to your parent's house for dinner. Jake has news for us, apparently Tanya has been chomping at the bits to get her plan into action." Her voice sounded hesitant to share anything further over the phone.

"Great. I can't wait." I said sarcastically. I hated that I sounded angry and bitter. I just wanted all of this to be over with already, so I could move on with my life.

The wait for Tanya to strike had been painful for all of us. Every morning when I turned on the television I worried that I would see my face plastered all over the news. Fortunately, nothing had happened, which caused me even more stress. Tanya was maniacal and wouldn't be kept in the dark for long, that much I knew.

A knock on the door startled me, as I saw Ben's head pop in the door before he walked into the room.

"Bella, I have to go. Ben is here. I'll see you later, okay?" I knew it was shitty that I used Ben as my excuse to get off the phone with Bella, but I really did want to go before I said something terrible to her because of my anger at the situation.

"Sure Edward. Good luck. Bye." She said cheerfully then hung up the phone which only served to make me feel even shittier.

I set the phone down on the table and watched as Ben greeted my mom with a hug before he turned to me.

"So, are you ready to bust out of this joint?" He asked jokingly as he laid my chart down onto the bedside table.

"Yes. I really am." My voice was noticeably flat and monotone as I answered. I was agitated and frustrated still. I was not typically a rude person but today it seemed that I could do nothing but behave that way when I spoke.

I would need to lie down and think about what pissed me off once I got into a quiet place alone, hopefully that would be soon.

"Here are your prescriptions, you'll need to get those filled before you go home or you can have Dr. Cullen fill them and bring them to you at the end of his shift." He handed me some papers which I held onto. It was my responsibility to fill them, not my dads. I would take care of it.

"Here are a few things that you need to remember while you are still in recovery; no lifting anything over five pounds, no strenuous activity other than your physical therapy, no driving, no alcohol and no sexual activity." He put some paperwork in a folder and started to hand it to my mother but I quickly grabbed for it.

I was an adult and it pissed me off that everyone seemed to think that I couldn't handle things for myself. "I'll remember those instructions, Doctor but really, no driving? How the fuck am I supposed to get to and from all my appointments and work?" I said, angrily.

"Edward, are you okay? You seem rather...defensive." Ben asked as both he and my mom stared at me with concern written on their faces.

"I'm perfectly fucking fine but everyone seems to think that I'm a complete invalid. I can fill my own prescriptions. I can remember simple rules and I can most certainly drive myself where I need to go." I said as I stood rather quickly and fought off the dizziness before I had to grab the bedside table to steady myself.

_Fuck._

I sat back down and put my elbows on my knees before I put my face in my hands.

"Edward, we know that you're an adult and you are able to care for yourself. However, you're still recovering from some very serious injuries and they have left you minimally incapacitated. Therefore, it will take you relying on the strength of your friends and family to assist you. But only until you are fully recovered." Ben said thoughtfully.

My mom came to sit beside me on the hospital bed, she put an arm around my back, and it should have felt comforting but it was still so very foreign to me.

I sat there and took a few deep breaths before I looked up at both my mother and Ben and nodded.

Ben continued, "Alright, let's get you checked out so you can get on your way." He said as he pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket to have me sign a few forms.

Forty-five minutes and seven filled prescriptions later we pulled through the front gates of my parent's estate. It was both a thrill of excitement and a pang of dread to be home again because the circumstances that surrounded this homecoming were overshadowed by evil.

Thank goodness we knew when it all would end in a few short hours.

I needed it to be over.

Now.

**A/n: This will probably be the last update until next week...RL has crept in and because I was down and out for the past few weeks I have to get all my Christmas stuff done in the next few days...but, never fear, any free time I have will be dedicated to write this fic. I'm hoping to have it completed by the end of the year. **

**Tootles, Kyla**


	33. Chapter 33

PRM ch 33

**A/n: First off, sorry for the delay, but as the holidays and Minime's birthday are quickly approaching, I'm short on time;(**

**I had hoped to post a chapter or two a day but honestly, that's not going to happen this week as I've used up all my pre-written chapters. So, bear with me as I continue to write, edit and post as I have time.**

**This is one of my fav ch's so far...how about some Cullen Family time?**

BPOV

I pulled up to the Cullen estate and it still overwhelmed me that this was Edward's childhood home. I could not ever imagine the life within which he grew up.

We weren't poor but we didn't have an abundance of money, either. The Swan's were simple people and we always had what we needed, when we needed it.

My mother didn't appreciate that and simply chose to divorce Charlie and go out to find her pot of gold.

Little did she know that choice would cost her her life when she married the legendary baseball player, Phil Dwyer.

I waited in the car a few minutes to steady my nerves. I had a lot of information to go over with the Cullen family and I was rather anxious to see Edward again.

I checked myself in the mirror and pinched my cheeks to add a little color to my pale skin before I got out of the car and walked up the steps to the massive front door.

I barely had a chance to knock before the door opened and Esme's warm smile welcomed me into their home.

"How are you today, sweet girl?" She asked as we pulled out of a hug.

"I'm good, thanks. How is he?" I asked quietly as I looked around for any sign of Edward.

Esme sighed and wrapped her arm around mine as she led me down a hallway, "He's having a bit of a hard time today. I know all of this is a big adjustment for him and he's never handled change well. But, he's a survivor and I can't wait to have my beautiful boy back, so I'll keep showing him my love and be patient." She talked with a whistful hope in her voice and I knew that there would be tears in her beautiful green eyes.

We reached a huge kitchen and the smells overwhelmed my senses. "It smells delicious in here."

"Well, I've cooked a few of Edward's favorites." Esme said as she started to putter around the kitchen.

I looked around as I noticed we were the only ones in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" I had thought with Edward finally coming home that everyone would be here to welcome him.

A loud sigh and a heavy sag to Esme's shoulders let me know that things weren't joyous with this turn of events. She turned to me with wet eyes.

"Edward didn't want a big to-do about being discharged from the hospital. So, Carlisle is finishing his rounds and Alice should be here any minute." She handed me a glass of tea and sat opposite from me at the large bar that circled the end of the counter space.

"Where's Edward?" I asked before taking a sip from my glass.

"He said he needed to lie down and spend some time alone. Honestly, I'm worried about him Bella. He's been very aggressive and defensive about everything today. Edward seems to think we are treating him like a child by trying to help him with every day tasks." I reached over to take her hand in mine.

"Esme, I know that he is appreciative for all that you are doing for him. But, he's been so closed off for so long that it might take a while for him to adjust. Please don't try and take it personally." I squeezed her hand as she gave me a half-smile and squeezed back.

"I'm so happy to have you here. And, I'm thankful to you for bringing my son back to me." She said just as we heard Alice arrive home and call out for Esme.

"We're in the kitchen, sweety." Esme replied.

Alice walked in and the weight of exhaustion showed on her usually sprite facade. "Hi Mom, Bella." She said as she trudged to the bar and took a seat next to me.

"Alice, honey, you look exhausted." Esme said as she placed a glass of tea in front of her.

"I am, mom. I've spent the past forty-eight hours crashing for my mid-terms. I got so far behind and my professors agreed to let me make up the work but it hasn't been easy." Her tired voice spoke before she yawned.

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced everyone." Edward's voice came from behind me as I turned to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looked more casual than I had ever seen him. He also looked very angry.

"Hi Edward." I said and smiled at him.

He waved and walked into the room only to sit at the far end of the bar, away from the rest of us.

"Hi brother. You look well today." Alice said, hopeful to soften the mood in the room.

Edward sighed, "Thank you, Alice. Again, I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you with your school work."

Alice waved her hand around as she shook her head, "Edward, please don't apologize. It wasn't your fault and I'll be fine after I get some sleep."

She got up and walked towards where he sat so she could wrap an arm around his shoulder in a half hug, "It's just nice to have you home, finally."

We heard a door open followed by Carlisle's voice announcing that he was also home for the day.

He walked into the room moments later with a smile on his face, "Hello Family, this is quite the picture to come home too."

The elation of having all his children in his home evident in his expression as he made his way to kiss and greet his wife.

"How are both of my children today?" He asked as Alice gave him a hug then stood with her arms around her father as they looked at Edward and then at me.

"I'm fine." Edward answered and studied the marble counter top.

Carlisle looked up at me and smiled, "And how is our newest family addition?"

My eyes widened as I heard what he'd called me and I had to fight the emotions that were building up inside of me at the realization of what it meant.

"I'm well, Carlisle. Thank you for asking." I quietly responded as I saw Edward's eyes flick over to me then back to the spot he was staring at before.

"Good to hear. Now, what has my lovely wife prepared for us tonight?" Carlisle was the epitome of a happy family man; in love with his wife, devoted to his job and adored his children.

I sat and listened to the conversations that flowed around me as I watched Edward, intently. I willed him to look up at me and when he finally did there was a deep sadness in his jaded eyes.

"Show me around?" I asked softly to which he nodded slightly.

"I'm going to show Bella around the grounds." Edward said as everyone stopped talking and looked back and forth between he and I.

"Sounds good, son. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes or so." Esme said and then turned back to her task.

I followed Edward out a door onto a patio.

"Thank you, Bella." He said as he closed the door behind us.

"For what, Edward?" I asked, unsure of what he meant."

"For getting me out of that room. It was getting a little overwhelming to be around all of them when they are in such high spirits." His voice was soft and he offered me his arm so we could walk through the spectacular gardens on the grounds.

We walked along silently for a few minutes before he finally spoke, "I'm not sure where all this anger is coming from. It's not like me to be so rude."

I let his words hang there for a few minutes as we walked along. I spotted a bench and pointed to it.

"Edward, all of this is very overwhelming to you, I'm sure. So, don't beat yourself up about all these emotions that you are experiencing. Your anger is completely normal, I assure you." I said as I watched him look anywhere but at me.

He ran a hand through his disasterous hair and finally looked at me.

"Bella, how do you know so much about all of this? I mean, outside of just doing your job. You seem to have some experience on a personal level." He said as he looked at me and it almost took my breath away how vulnerable he seemed.

"It's because I do have personal history with abuse and the aftermath of it. Maybe it's time I told you my story." I said as he minutely nodded at me.

I took a deep breath and worked to prepare myself for what I was about to say.

If my story could help him in someway, then I had to do it. I would do anything to help Edward.

Anything.

**A/n: It's time Bella told her whole story...I hope you all see that it isn't going to be a quick fix in this fic. There's still a lot of story to be told...so thank you for your continued patience on this journey.**

**Til later (hopefully Thursday),**

**Kyla**


	34. Chapter 34

PRM ch 34

**A/n: I'm back! You don't EVEN want to know about the recent health issues. Needless to say I am looking forward to a NEW YEAR with blessed health!**

**I am epic fail for not mentioning my team and expressing my gratitude for all they do for me on this story! My beta, bff and sister from another mister, Bnjwl…..BB, I could NOT do what I do without you…..FLOVE YOU HARD! My pre-reader, twifey and all around techno guru, lvtwilight09…..you make my life infinitely better and are my heart and soul….love you so much!**

**Now….on with it;)**

BPOV

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I gathered my strength to rehash my history with abuse. It wasn't a headspace that I liked to visit often. But, I knew that it would be helpful to Edward, therefore I was willing to go there for him.

"When I was a little girl my parents got divorced because my mom wanted out of the small town life. She left me with my dad because she saw her opportunity to travel and see the world. When my grandmother died she left my mom some money. It wasn't a whole lot but it was enough that now that she had her freedom, she could take off on the adventures that she wanted to have." I started my story and turned to face Edward. He needed to see the emotions I felt, to feel how much what I now told him changed me, therefore I felt it necessary to tell him head on.

"My mom was always a dreamer, always wanted a big house, fancy cars and designer clothes. None of that was truly available on a Police Chief's salary or in the small town that we lived in, so she went to find it. I took after my dad and was pretty well content with the life he provided, so it was a better option for me to stay behind with him." I continued to talk until I felt Edward's hand lay on top of mine. The static that past between us as our skin touched was enough to take my breath away for a moment and forced me to lose my concentration.

I looked down at our hands and instantly turned my palm up as our fingers wrapped around each other's. It was a connection like I had never known before.

It took me a minute to remember what I was talking about but once I did I started again.

"A few years after mom left she met a Major League baseball player named Phil Dwyer. She was instantly smitten with him and the prestige that he could offer her as a professional baseball player. They were married only a few months after they met. I flew to Phoenix for their wedding and met Phil for the first time when I was eleven years old." I paused and felt a shiver run through me at the thought of that memory.

I felt Edward's hand softly squeeze mine to signal that it was okay to continue. As I looked at him, his eyes were soft and full of concern. He unintentionally made me feel safe. It was a little confusing to me but I realized that it was a nice feeling to have.

"Well, you know how they say that children have a sixth sense when it comes to knowing whether or not someone was good or bad? I had that with Phil. I had never met anyone that made me feel so uncomfortable or downright fearful. When he looked at me, it gave me the creeps. I tried to talk to my mom about it but she blew me off under the notion that I was a jealous child who only wanted her mom with her dad." My eyes welled up at her revelation that I learned much too late. "Years later she confessed to me that she wished that she had listened to me that day." I paused and looked out at the peaceful garden as I tried to hold the tears at bay while remembered the conversation.

"He was evil?" Edward's voice brought me back to the moment and to the conversation at hand.

I nodded before I spoke, "Yes, he really was."

"You see, Edward, he was a lot like Tanya. He lured my mother in with fancy gifts, sweet words and promises of a future together. Then once they were married he made her life a living hell."

"A year or two after they married, he was traded to the Mariners and they had to move to Seattle. He had lost his starting position due to an injury and he started to drink, a lot. He would hit my mom and then buy her something the next day to make up for it. It started out small, a smack here, a bump there but it gradually got worse as his professional life started to go downhill. Once he his contract was up and he wasn't picked up by another team, it went completely out of control. My visitation with my mom at that point had almost completely ceased altogether. She wasn't allowed to go out in public without him or at least his permission. She wasn't allowed to call me or to use the phone unless he was able to listen on the other extension. When I would come for a visit, usually just a day trip with my dad, we had to stay in the living room where he could monitor us the entire time I was there." I stopped and pulled my hands from his and folded them around myself.

The hurt and pain over my mother's life was a driving force in my own, it wasn't easy to share or relive and doing it now was even more upsetting. I didn't want my mother's story to become Edward's. I wanted something more for him...maybe for us.

But, I had to tell him. I had to finish.

"By the time I had turned seventeen I had figured out everything that was going on, so I started writing little letters to my mom and passing them to her when I would go visit on the weekends. Because I had figured it out, my dad and I were trying to help her get away through the letters. I would slip it in her pocket or her hand as we held hands or hugged. Then the next visit she would slip one from her to me. This went on for a few months as we worked to develop a way get her out of there." I felt Edward scoot closer to me on the bench. The warm glow of the lights placed around the garden enveloped us as twilight approached.

"Bella?" I heard him say before I turned to him. I looked up to see his face full of worry as his brow bunched and his mouth slanted in a frown. I didn't like to see him wear those types of expressions , now that I had seen his smile I wanted that to be the only sentiment that was ever written across his face from now on. But, in this moment I knew I had no choice but to finish and ignore the frown.

"I'm okay, Edward. This is just a lot to tell someone." I said, quietly.

His arm folded around my shoulder as he leaned in a small bit.

"We had finally gotten a plan in place and were a week away from it all coming together when Phil found the little stash of notes that my mother had saved. She'd taken to stuffing them in the side of the mattress in a small tear. How he found them, I'll never know but he tore that house apart after he did. He tied my mother to that bed and beat her, just wailed away on her, raped her repeatedly before he eventually stabbed her with a fork over a hundred times." Edward's arms tightened around me as I broke down crying. "He mutilated her in the most painful of ways so that she couldn't leave him. Eventually he must have tired of her cries and pleas for help because he stabbed her several times in the chest. She laid on that bed, suffering and dying for three days before we were finally able to get into the apartment. By the time we found her, it was too late. She was able to whisper his name then she took her last breath and died in my arms. It took us six months to find him, but once we did he was extradited back to the USA and put on trial. He's now serving a life sentence for her murder." I said as all the breath rushed from my body and tears spilled down my cheeks.

(I added the stabbed in the chest part because she needed some injury that was severe enough that would kill her. While your wounds were harsh, none of them seemed to give a clear cut answer as to why she would have died, make sense?)

I felt Edward's arms wrap tighter around me and I buried my face in his neck and let the sorrow take over. I cried and he held him. He comforted me. He tried to sooth my hurt as best he could. I could feel how stiff and tense he was, clearly this display of emotions made him uncomfortable. I just didn't know if it was because I was in pain, if he was scared that he might have ended up in the same position as my mother or is he was just not used to comforting contact. I had no idea, but he stepped outside of his comfort zone to help me and I appreciated it more than he knew.

That was a huge step for him, I knew.

Eventually, I pulled back and sat up as I tried to dry my face on the tissue from my pocket.

"Thank you, Edward." I finally said.

He looked confused.

"For comforting me." I said so he'd understand. "I knew that couldn't have been easy for you."

"Bella, I..." he ran a hand through his hair and hesitated to speak, unsure of what to say, I think.

"I told you my story, Edward, because I don't want you to end up like my mom. I want you to live, to enjoy all that life has to offer. I know it's not easy what you're going through. I know all the emotions that you are finally free to feel are like a foreign concept to you. But, I told you all of that so that you could see, there is help here for you. People that love you, all around you, that want to do whatever it takes to help, in any way possible." I placed my hand on his cheek as his face went from anger to sadness.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He whispered as his eyes grew wide with fear. It clearly scared the hell out of him to have spoken the words out loud.

"I know, baby, but, I'm here. I'll help. Your parent and your sister, they'll help too. You have to let us in. You have to let us help you; you hold all the cards now. You are in charge of your future, not anyone else." His sigh sounded more relieved than tortured so I think I made a difference with my talk. "You have to take it hour by hour, if that's what it takes. She, Tanya," I said through gritted teeth, "will kill you if you go back. And, I can't let that happen." I ran my thumb along his jaw and felt him lean into my touch.

"Thank you, Bella." He said as a tear ran down his cheek.

He still had a long way to go but we'll get there, hopefully together.

**A/n: It won't be easy for either of them….but it's a beginning…hoping to get the next chapter written tonight/tomorrow…..and post one or two chapters this weekend. More than likely this one will be completed within the next two weeks…at least that's what I'm aiming for.**

'**Til then, much love, Kyla**


	35. Chapter 35

PRM ch35

**A/n: Ah...I'm glad to have this chapter out...this is one of my all time fav stories that I've written and the deeper we get into it...the harder it's getting for me to write...because it's sooo intense. But, bare with me...it's coming...it truly is coming;)**

**I need to give credit to Bnjwl and lvtwilight09 - they are my eyes and ears on this one...they've been with me since it's inception and push me to take it where it needs to go even when I think I've gotten off track. I love them both more than my arms and legs and couldn't truly survive in RL or the fandom w/out either of them. LOVE YOU!**

**Shout out to Reyes139 - I MISS YOU! Come the fuck home already!**

**I apologize whole-heartedly for failing to put a warning at the beginning of last chapter. *slaps my wrist* It won't happen again, I promise. There is no abuse in this chapter;)**

**See you all in a few days, I hope;)**

EPOV

My mind reeled with the new information I now had.

Bella's story shocked me, to be honest. How she could stand to be around people like me was beyond my comprehension. I would think that she would want to be as far away from anything having to do with abuse as possible.

Suddenly my mom appeared on the stone path, "Kids, it's time to eat if you are ready to come in." Her voice was soft, almost as if she was afraid to intrude on us, to interrupt our time together.

"Sure, Esme, we'll be right in." Bella said as I was unable to find my voice. It's like she could anticipate what I needed or felt at all times.

I was still very confused about Bella and the desire I had to be around her. Her touch comforted me and her voice calmed me. I had never known anything like it except from my family. Not even in the beginning with Tanya did I feel this way, this intensity.

Mom smiled and turned to walk back into the house. The air buzzed with the sounds of the night as it emerged around us.

I heard Bella sniffle beside me. "Are you okay?" I asked, finally able to speak.

"Yes, it's just a lot for me to talk about my past." She said before she stood and smoothed her clothes back into the perfect façade that she showed the world around her.

"Thank you." I said, quietly. "I know that wasn't easy but I appreciated the fact that you shared that with me."

"I just wanted you to know that you are a survivor who has family and friends around you that are here to help and support you. You don't have to go through this alone." I looked up at her to see a small smile on her face with her eyes warm and full of care.

"I know. It's just different. I'm...I'm different." I confessed, my shame was back in full force again.

Bella reached for my hand and I tangled my fingers in with hers. "That's only natural, Edward." Her soft voice spoke directly to me.

"Let's go eat." She offered as she stood, our hands remained firmly entwined together.

I looked at our hands and warred within myself on whether or not I should let it go. I desperately wanted to hold on to it as tightly as I could but in that same thought it felt wrong to touch another woman in such an intimate way.

"I won't bite you." She joked with me. It made me instantly relax and I tightened my grip on her hand.

Our palms touched and I felt this jolt of something between our hands. It didn't feel bad just odd.

We walked down the pathway back towards the house, hand in hand.

I opened the door for Bella and we were greeted by my family, as they already sat at the table, waiting on the two of us.

"Glad you both could join us." My dad said as he smiled at us.

Our hands reluctantly released each other and we sat side by side. Dinner progressed as I remember it from years past, the food was passed around from person to person.

It was like a normal family dinner, exactly how my life used to be. It was very surreal to be in this setting again.

My family and Bella carried on meaningless conversation as we consumed the fruits of my mother's labors. . I pushed the food around on my plate, I made sure to take a bite here or there, so as to not raise suspicion over my food intake.

"Bella, I understand you have some news from Jacob." My father's voice brought me back to the moment.

Her head nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin before she laid it in her lap. "Yes sir, I do. Would you like to hear it now or continue it later?"

"Let's finish our meal and discuss it over coffee in the den." Esme said very matter of fact.

I tensed up at the mention of Jacob. That meant news of Tanya. I'd have to hear about how she planned to destroy my life and the lives of my family. I felt my breath quicken and my hands fisted under the table.

"Edward." I heard Bella whisper at my ear.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on taking a few deep breaths." She instructed me as her hand ran a small circle across my back. "She can't hurt you anymore." Her voice calmed and comforted me.

I closed my eyes and lowered my chin to my chest and tried to listen to the sound of my own breath.

"You are in a safe place surrounded by your family who love you and won't let anything happen to you." Again, she knew how to get through to me...I felt myself relax and my breaths evened out.

I heard voices and movement around me as my family cleared away the dishes off of the table and gave us some privacy. In that moment I was more grateful than ever that I had such a loving family around me.

"Edward, we need to have this discussion with your parents. But if you feel it's too hard for you to do it now, we can wait." Bella's voice was thoughtful as she inquired about my feelings on the topic.

"No, we need to get it over with." I was finally able to say but I couldn't control the tremor in my voice or body.

"I know it seems a little overwhelming, Edward, but, I'm here. I'll be by your side as much or as little as you need me, okay?" I looked up to meet her eyes and found nothing but honesty and care as her brown eyes shone down on me.

"Thank you, Bella." I said, quietly. I looked down at my hands on the table. "I'm not sure why you're so willing to help me, but …." I paused as I felt a lump in my throat and fought to keep the tears in my eyes. "I appreciate it."

She gave me a genuine smile as she brought my chin up so that our eyes met, "Always, Edward."

I took a drink of water and asked for a few minutes to retrieve some of my medications before I joined my family in the den.

Several minutes later I walked into the familiar room to see my parents as they sat on the sofa, Alice was in a side chair and Bella patted the seat next to her on the small love seat.

"Now that we're all here and ready to talk, I have a lot to tell you about what Jacob has been working on..." Bella began to fill us in on all that had happened with his meetings with Tanya, his friends on the police task force and how Tanya's friends had flipped on her.

It made me nauseous to continue to listen but Bella's voice remained calm and low, which helped me concentrate on the plans that she relayed to us.

Once she was finished she relaxed a little and sat back into the couch. There was a thick rim of tension that hung in the air as we all waited for someone to break the silence.

"Are you sure that Carlisle will be safe?" Esme's voice trembled as she spoke, I could see the wetness in her eyes from where I sat.

"If Jacob wasn't sure of that fact, he would never put Carlisle in a compromising situation." Bella sounded reassured and confident.

"Well, you've given us a lot to take in, Bella. Please send Jacob my approval and that I'll wait for his call." It became very quiet in the room for a few seconds before my dad continued. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night." My dad stood and held out a hand for my mom.

"Will do, Carlisle." Bella replied as she stood and went to give my parents a hug goodnight.

Once they left the room, Alice, Bella and I remained silent.

"Do either of you need me for anything?" Alice as she looked between us.

I shook my head and noticed that Bella did the same.

"Then I'm going to excuse myself, as well. I have a lot of homework to work on." She came over and gave me a tight, heart-warming hug before she embraced Bella and left the room.

We were alone, as we stood side by side. It was both a comfort and awkward all at the same time.

"I guess I better go." Bella said as she turned towards me.

"I am kind of tired." I replied and instantly felt dread come over me that she was about to leave. She provided my calm and knew how to soothe me. It felt very unnatural for me to have a pull so intense to another person, again.

"Would you like for me to drive you to your appointments tomorrow?" Bella asked as I felt her eyes on me but for some reason I was unable to look up at her.

"I don't want to be a bother." I whispered.

Her palm came up to my cheek as she slowly raised my head so that we connected with our eyes.

"You, Edward, are never a bother. I'll be here around nine, okay?" She gave me a small smile as I nodded.

I leaned into her touch and knew that it was the softest touch I'd felt in a really, really long time.

If ever.

**A/n: Don't ya just wanna hug him? I know I sure do;) He's so confused...he's so broken...it's not going to be easy for his mind to get settled...but, I have faith!**

**BTW, you can join me on FB (KylaMichelle Hugsalot) or in my group, theonlykyla fanfiction or over on my blog, theonlykylaff (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	36. Chapter 36

PRM ch36

**A/n: So, FINALLY I'm back with another chapter. I am so, so sorry for the lengthy delay and I could give you all excuse after excuse. But, I won't. Just know that I am diligently back into writing this fic...like I have it all mapped out and I've got partial chapters written for the next 4 chapters. **

**The next chapter should be up this weekend... I am anticipating that this fic will be completed within the next two weeks. JSYK.**

**I have to give MAJOR, MAJOR props and my eternal gratitude to lvtwilight09 and my beloved beta, Bnjwl. They really, really held my neurotic hand, pushed me and calmed me to make this and the next few chapters all that are. Without them I would truly be lost on this fic. And, that would suck because it's my most favorite fic I've written to date.**

**Now, enough my of blabber...**

**EPOV**

Later that night as I lay in bed I couldn't help but recall Bella's story about her mother. After hearing it, I was even more grateful to her for all the help she'd given me. I could only imagine the hurt it would have caused my parents if I had lost my life in all of this.

I suddenly realized that this was the longest I had gone without speaking to Tanya in almost five long years and it felt like a huge boulder lay right across my chest. The panic and fear felt like it was stuck in my throat.

What if she had sold the videotapes to the tabloids? What if she had taken her evidence to the police?

She had DNA evidence, and a rape kit with my semen. When you combine that with the pictures and video to back up her claims, it was more than I could explain or make anyone else understand what really happened.

I had been sick for days after she'd shown it all to me. She had me by the balls and she knew it.

Then, to top it all off, she'd showed me the pictures as someone watched my parents. You could see the rifle aimed right at them. It was easy to understand that she planned to have my parents killed if I didn't follow her rules. I now knew that was her ace in the hole.

I never had the option to simply walk away. She took all of that away when she brought my family into this. She knew that would hold me to her longer than anything else she could ever have on me. I hated her with every fiber of my being for bringing them into this. More than I hated her for all she did to me. Much more.

I couldn't stop the tears that built up and fell freely down my cheeks. I turned onto my side and my blurry eyes fell upon the last family portrait we'd had taken.

It was taken at Catalina Island on the last summer vacation that we'd taken before I met Tanya. We all laughed at something someone had said. Our faces smiled larger than I had ever seen. The sun was high, we were on the beach and we were obviously happy.

I miss that family. I miss that feeling. I miss myself and who I was with them...before Tanya.

I vowed that never again would I allow anyone in my life to take those things from me. I also knew that I had to figure out a way to get back into the loving family that I once had, again. They loved me and wanted me in their lives; I was the one that had removed myself from the equation, because of that bitch.

Now, I had to set all my energy to repair what I'd allowed to be broken. I owed my parents and sister that much.

I let my mind wander to Bella. She was so kind and cared so much; it was easy to see why she was so good at her job. I could but only hope that she was safe tonight. It made my heart hurt for the pain she went through with the death of her mother. I felt terrible that I had caused her to relive that pain all over again, I hoped that she could forgive me and that she was still willing to be friends with me once all this was over.

I heard a soft knock on the door and it startled me awake, "Who is it?" I managed to say though the sleep was still evident in my voice.

"It's mom, time to get up, Edward." She said before she opened the door slightly to peek in on me.

"Oh, what time is it?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair before my hand hit my stitches and I winced.

"Are you in pain, son?" Esme said as she came to sit on the side of my bed. Her soft, caring hands cradled my cheek.

"Not really, just painful to think about the events that put it there." I said as I closed my eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so happy you're home, my baby boy." Her soft voice washed over me and I remembered my vow to myself last night so I leaned into her touch.

"I've missed you, mom." I whispered as my own tears flooded my eyes.

She leaned down and hugged me. I don't think I remember ever being held so tightly as we shared that tender moment.

When she straightened back up, she smiled and said, "Better get ready quickly, Bella will be here in less than an hour." She patted my cheek one more time and then got up to leave the room.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Esme said then closed the door behind her.

Thirty minutes later I had showered and dressed. Dread filled my body as I thought of what I had ahead of me today. More physical therapy, some more head therapy and to make it all the more embarrassing, I had to be escorted around by Bella to all of it.

As I made my way slowly down the stairs I reminded myself that she was a friend who went of her way to help me, it sucked to have to rely on someone, but I ws glad it was her today.

I walked into the kitchen to find my whole family huddled together in a louder than I'm sure they meant to whisper conversation.

"Good Morning everyone." I said with as much cheer as I could muster.

They all stood up straight and attempted to smile like they hadn't just been in a heated discussion, albeit a quiet one.

"Everything okay?" I asked, suddenly fearful that something had happened while I slept through the night.

"No, son. Your mom is just worried about how things will go down tonight." My dad's eyes met mine. He held strong and looked at me as if he expected me to do the same.

I had to, for my mom's peace of mind so I gave my dad a small head nod of consent.

"Mom, I trust Jake. He won't put dad in harms way." I said and sat down at the bar next to Alice. My attempt at nonchalance must have been successful as I grabbed a piece of toast because mom relaxed a little, at least according to her slightly softened stance.

Esme wiped her eyes and nodded before she let go of dad's arm to pour me a cup of coffee.

The doorbell rang and Alice squealed that she'd get it while the other three of us laughed at her sudden enthusiasm. I actually smiled at the small piece of familiarity with my family.

Alice skipped back into the room, her arm draped through Bella's as Alice drug her along.

"Look who I found on our doorstep." My little sister announced with a smile.

"Good Morning." Bella said as a faint blush crept up her cheeks. I had never noticed her do that before.

It helped me come to the conclusion that she was actually rather beautiful and natural. I felt my own blush heat up my cheeks at that realization.

It had been a long time since I had felt that emotion, desire.

I smiled at her as she greeted my family with a round of hugs before she sat down next to me. . Her butt hit the stool beside me and I felt my body sway from the impact her shoulder made with mine. When I looked up at her, she smiled and blushed a little deeper shade of red. I was struck, again, by all the things that life had to offer but I had missed by being with Tanya. My existence was so stark and plain with Tanya. I missed all of the big and small ways that life touched you and you touched other's lives around you.

"Good Morning, Edward." Her voice was as soft and gentle as her eyes were when they met mine.

"Good Morning to you, too, Bella." My shaky voice responded.

I picked up my piece of toast and went about preparing to eat it as Bella sat on one side of me and my sister on the other. It kind of felt surreal and I had to fight to keep my breathing under control.

"You better get a move on if we're going to make it to your appointment in time." Bella said quietly as she lifted her coffee cup for a drink.

"Almost done." I replied before I finished off my toast.

Thirty minutes later we were in Bella's car on our way to my first appointment of the day.

I sat there in the silence and struggled for something to talk to Bella about, this was an unusual circumstance for me. I hadn't had free time or thoughts for years, much less someone to talk freely too. I felt like a child because of my limited experience and knowledge for the past few years. I felt out of touch.

"Thank you for taking care of me today, Bella." I finally said and let out a deep breath. I know this theme seemed to make several appearances lately, but it felt so nice to be able to speak freely about whatever came to my mind.

"Edward, you don't have to thank me, it was really my pleasure. I enjoy spending time with you." She said as she gave me a quick glance and a smile.

I know that I blushed at her comment.

"Really?" The word slipped out of my mouth before I realized it.

She gave a little laugh, "Yes, really. You are an amazing man." She said softer than she laughed.

I didn't know how to respond to that and thankfully we had just pulled up to the Psychiatrist office so I did'n't have too.

I took a deep breath and grasped the door handle. I felt her small hand on my forearm as a form of encouragement while my left hand gripped tightly to my jeans. The panic and fear were evident on every single part of my body.

"Relax, Edward. No one here will hurt you. I'll be right outside in the waiting room." I turned to see her soft eyes shine with nothing but honesty and care.

"Thank you." I whispered and took a few breaths before I felt strong enough to open the door.

My brain sent constant reminders that I needed to take it one day at a time, one hour at a time, and even sometimes one minute at a time. But at times that wasn't enough.

**A/n: He's trying...but he still has a long way to go...hang on my lovelies...it's about to really start in ch37...don't say I didn't warn ya;)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	37. Chapter 37

**PRM CH37**

**A/n: Well...hope you're dressed in combat gear and have those pitchforks at the ready...**

**let it begin**

**WARNING: This chapter has extreme vulgar language and violence! If these are triggers for you, please be cautious in reading. However, this chapter and the next are PIVOTAL to the storyline of this fic. Please beware.**

**JakePOV**

I sat in my car and waited for Carlisle to get done with his shift. My body was coiled and ready because once he walked out of the hospital and towards his car all our plans would spring into action. There was an unmarked police car parked a few rows behind us. They were there so that they could tail us to the warehouse and make sure that everything went okay. Once we were at the warehouse, that officer would park a few blocks away and listen by radio to the wires both Carlisle and I had planted on our bodies.

We agreed that the best way to hide Carlisle's wire was in his hair. He was set to go after I'd shown him early this morning how to operate the small device and how to conceal it. Mine was hidden in the button on my jeans.

I spotted Carlisle's blond hair as he walked through the parking lot towards his car so I got out of my vehicle to approach him. I didn't trust that Tanya wasn't having us watched or followed so I had to make it look somewhat legit but without raising suspicions of citizens passing by. I stuck close enough to him to make Tanya happy but not so close as to have someone call 911 before it was time. We certainly didn't need that.

Once I was able to get him secured in my vehicle, we began to discuss strategy. We both needed to have an idea of how things would work out once we arrived at our destination. I could see the fear and nervousness on his face as I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"C, this will all work out. She _will not_ accomplish anything tonight other than a trip to jail." I tried to reassure him as his eyes met mine.

"I know, I trust you Jacob. It's just ...this vile woman almost killed my child and I'm really sorry that I have strong beliefs against hitting a woman. Because, I'd really like to kick her ass." Carlisle's voice held anger and hatred that you would never expect from such a loving father and caring doctor. When I examine his situation I can see where his head might be at, he's a father and someone injured his child. While I didn't have any children, I could understand his emotions in a way. If someone had laid a hand on Bella or either of my older sisters, they would have hell to pay in the form of my fists. It all made sense to hear Carlisle rant and vent his anger at Tanya.

"I know, C, trust me, I know." I agreed and he turned to stare out the window.

A few blocks from the warehouse, I needed to test both microphones so I slowed and phoned the officer behind us, "Hey, it's Jake...if you can hear me flash me." I saw the blinker flash in my side mirror so I had Carlisle do the same. We were locked, loaded and ready to go so I pulled into the parking area for the warehouse. It was almost six pm so I knew it was only a few minutes until everything started to happen.

I reminded Carlisle to speak as little as possible to Tanya. "She'll probably taunt you and get very aggressive. Remember, Carlisle, we have the upper hand here, not her, so you have to remain calm and non-combative. We don't know exactly what she's capable of but we know that she is one crazy bitch, so I would expect just about anything from her."

"I know, Jacob. I'll do my best to follow your instructions." He twirled his wedding ring around his finger and kept his eyes trained on it as he spoke.

"You'll be back with your family in a few short hours and this will all be over with." I said as I got out of the car and opened his door. "I'll try not to be too rough on you." I jerked him out of the car and pulled his arms behind him as I forced him to walk towards the door to the building.

Just as I was about to reach for the doorknob the door swung open, "It's about fucking time. You were almost late, J." Tanya's hair was pulled back, slicked down into a ponytail, her make-up was pristine and she was dressed in a black climbers jumpsuit. It was very tight and fitted. She had black military style boots on and definitely looked like she was ready for combat by the expression on her face.

I noticed her pupils were dilated, and this only lead credibility to the fact that I had originally suspected, that she used some form of drugs on a regular basis. Her appearance alone proved that theory right.

"Fuck, T, we're here right on time." I growled as I roughly pushed Carlisle into the almost empty room.

Carlisle stumbled into the room and I could see that he visibly shook as Tanya started to circle his scared body.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She goaded him as she pushed his shoulder and he stumbled back from the force.

"You stupid fucker, did you honestly think that I was going to just let you waltz in and steal my 'sure thing'?" She jabbed at him as he continued to attempt to find his balance, once he did, she would push him around again.

I stood close by with my arms crossed against my chest. I wasn't going to let her get too rough but I still had a part to play to convince her that she was in control.

"Get your ass in that chair, pussy." She said as she kicked him in the side of his leg that naturally pushed him towards the chair off to his side.

"Why are you doing this?" Carlisle finally spoke to her.

She reared back and slapped him across the cheek, "Don't you dare fucking speak to me. You know exactly why I'm doing this." Her eyes were on fire as she spoke to him.

Tanya shoved him back down into the chair and pulled his hair to force his eyes up to hers, "Edward and all of his money belong to me. You get that you stupid asshole?" She released his hair and shoved his head back.

"Come here and help me tie him up." Tanya yelled at me as she walked a few feet away to gather some rope she had laying on the floor.

While her back was turned, Carlisle and I made eye contact, he winked at me to let me know he was okay and I gave him a small head nod in understanding.

"You know, once I get rid of you no one will be able to stop me from getting my hands on what rightfully belongs to me." She said when she turned around and walked back towards the chair.

"What makes you think he'll give it to you?" Carlisle asked her.

Tany threw her back in laughter then quickly composed herself, "Because he's a weak sniveling little shit. He knows that I have his balls in my back pocket." Her voice was full of confidence as she spoke.

"My son is not weak, you bitch. You almost killed him!" Carlisle spit at her. This was exactly what I warned him about. However, I was thankful for Carlisle's outburst, we had to draw more information out of her so that we could use it as evidence against her. So far what we had was just not enough. I wanted this case air tight, no possible way she would wiggle her way out of things.

She slapped him across the face again, "You're about to be my bitch, _Dr. Cullen_." She spit his name out with force as she spoke.

"J, help me tie this asshole up." She barked at me as she flailed the rope in my direction.

I grabbed the rope and began to wrap it around Carlisle and then the chair. Tanya tied his ankles to the legs of the chair while I finished up. I had to stoop down to tie both ends of the rope together.

"I'm done with you, J." Her voice was eerily calm and quiet as I turned just in time to see her raise a needle to my bicep.

I felt the stab just as I pushed the alert button on the side of my cell phone in my pocket. No matter what she had given me, I knew that help was on the way as my mind raced in sheer panic. I prayed that help was close enough to save Carlisle from any pain or injury at her hands.

I immediately fell to the floor, my muscles just would not cooperate with any command I gave them.I could see and hear but I was unable to move a single muscle. I watched in horror as she began to punch and kick Carlisle. she furthered his punishment as she taunted him with revelations of things that she'd done to Edward in the past.

"I loved using him as my own personal punching bag. Being the weak little shit that he was he took it all." She said just before she threw a right hook and I swear I heard the crunch of bone on bone.

"Shut up you stupid, vile bitch." Carlisle yelled back at her, "My son is the bravest man I know for not killing you after all you've subjected him too."

She turned and landed a roundhouse kick to the left side of his head. He groaned at the contact of her foot with his head. I had never felt more helpless in all of my life.

Where were the sirens? Where were the undercovers that had followed us in? Surely they heard all of this on our hidden wires.

Tanya halted her movements and leaned over the chair with her hands on either side of Carlisle's now sagging body.

"I'm no where near done with you, you prick." She spit in his face and turned to walk towards the dark corner. I willed him to look at me and when he did his eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you okay? Can you move at all?" Carlisle whisper yelled at me. I tried to blink my eyes as that seemed to be the only part of me that I could control, but even that was useless. I was trapped with no way to communicate.

"Fuck! Where is our help?" She's going to kill us both!" His panic rose in the tone of his voice just as we heard a loud door slam shut in the direction that Tanya had gone.

Suddenly she reappeared, we could hear that she drug something behind her. Once she got fully into the light I wanted to throw up at the sight of what she had.

It was a dead woman, by the looks of her, a prostitute.

"You see this filthy whore? I've got it all planned out to destroy you, once and for all. You see, you killed her in the heat of passion when she threatened to tell your wife...and then you killed yourself." Tanya excitedly relayed her version of Carlisle's demise.

"Fuck you." Carlisle spit at her.

Her face turned bright red as the fury rolled off of her, "Never, ever speak to me that way again." She got another good punch to his face. I was fairly sure that it broke his nose, I heard the crunch and saw the spurting blood everywhere.

She stepped back, "To bad I couldn't get the same DNA evidence from you that I have on your dear, weak little sorry excuse for a son." Her head threw back as she let loose a maniacal laugh. "Then I would have a sweet set up that would be very beneficial to my bank account." She said just before she got another kick to the side of his head, followed by stomp on his foot.

Carlisle bled and moaned with every action she took against him and I knew that he wouldn't be able to take much more. She was merciless and I didn't see her leaving him be anytime soon.

Suddenly she straightened up, pulled something from the pocket of her cargo pants and stepped right in front of his face, "You see this? It's the same thing that I gave your little partner in crime over there. It's called Pavulon." Carlisle's eyed widen in shock and terror at what she'd just told him.

"And, with your weak heart it might just kill you." She threw her head back in laughter as he began to whimper and beg for her to stop...he said that he'd give her whatever she wanted, all the money he had if she'd just stop and let him go.

"Oh, see, now you're willing to play my game. Fuck you, _Dr. Cullen,_ if you'd just left things alone all those years ago, none of this would be happening. But no, you just had to play 'Mr. I'm in control'...so now, it's my turn. But don't you worry that pretty little head of yours...I will most certainly take all your money with me before I leave the country. Right after they bury your entire family. It's a shame the way people run around murdering whole families around here." She had his hair gripped in her hand and forced him to look at her as she spoke to him.

The tears mixed with blood as they crawled down his cheeks, he begged and pleaded for his life, for the lives of his family, all to no avail as she stuck the needle in the side of his neck.

He almost immediately slumped over.

And, I knew in that moment we were dead.

All of us.

**A/n: oh no...**

**Next update will most likely be tomorrow, actually you'll probably get two updates tomorrow...**

**JSYK...**

**MUCH, MUCH LOVE to my team, Bnjwl and Lvtwiligh09. They held my hand and helped me, so fucking much.**

**Leave me some love, please?**

**Kyla**


	38. Chapter 38

**PRM ch38**

**A/n: Sorry for the delay...thankfully I had it written and editted already...suffered a personal almost tragedy this morning as my mother suffered a heart attack. She's in the hospital resting now, but I had to drive her to the hospital and now that all the adrenaline has worn off, I'm wiped the fuck out. **

**THANK YOU and MUCH LOVE to Bnjwl and Lvtwilight09 for all their hand holding and tenacity with my neurotic fret over this chapter. **

**WARNING: EXTREME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE and LANGUAGE!**

**BPOV**

Today, Edward had scheduled a Pyschiatric visit and then four hours of Physical Therapy.

After his Psych appointment was over, we'd gone to a nice long lunch and had even managed to do a little window shopping before we went to his last appointment.

He needed to pick up a few things from the drug store so we had gone to one of the corner pharmacies as well. Just as we pulled out of the parking lot my phone began to beep with Jake's alarm code. I pulled over and panicked when I saw the address of the warehouse. I knew both Jake and Carlisle should be there right this moment to take care of things with Tanya.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"Edward, stay calm for me, please. It was Jake's panic alarm from his phone. Apparently, something went wrong and we have to get there now. I have to help him." I didn't want to cause him to have a panic attack but he had to know the truth.

"Your dad is there, too." I finally said as his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Go, Bella...we can't let her kill him. Please just go." He said hurriedly as his body went incredibly still and his voice dropped in volume. I could clearly se that this was his defense posture that he must have used when Tanya took dominance over him. It saddened me greatly to see him slip back into this position with just a few words. I had hoped that she had lost some of her hold over him but maybe I was wrong.

I quickly started to drive towards our destination as my mind raced with all the possibilities that we'd find once we got there. I knew I had to help Jake but I also still had to protect Edward. He was the defenseless one here in this equation. He was the victim and needed me more than either of the other two.

"Edward, when we get there you _have_ to stay in the car. I can't help Carlisle and Jake if I'm worried about you." I tried to sound authoritative and stress the seriousness of the situation.

"Bella, there is no way in hell that I'm would let you go into that building alone. I may not be strong enough yet to help in a fight but I can't let you go in there alone," he said almost angrily.

"Fine, but you _will_ stay out of her sight and out of the way. I'm trained in several forms of self-defense and martial arts, so I can take her on if I have too." I wanted, no...needed him to know that I could take care of myself. I hoped that this news meant that he would think rationally and listen to me.

"This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so damn weak." He cried and his fist came down on the dash with a bang.

I spotted Jake's car and pulled in behind the building. It was dark and there were no lights to alert anyone to our presence as we got out of the car. Because Edward still used a cane to walk, I worried about his ability to be as stealthy as this required.

"Edward, I need to get into that building and assess the situation. Take my cell phone, if I'm not out in the next fifteen minutes then hit number two on my speed dial. That's my dad, he's at work tonight so he can get officers here immediately." I handed him my phone but his hands shook as he took it so I pulled them in between mine.

"Edward, baby, calm down." I reached up and cupped his cheek. "Something has gone wrong in there or I would not have gotten that alert. It also worries the hell out of me that the police are not here already. So, we have to act swift and be on high alert. There's a door under that fire escape, let's try to go in that way." I knew that it was for the best to have him with me, so I turned to walk toward the door when I remembered that Edward should be reminded once again to let me handle things. "But, you will stay behind me and you will not try to defend me if something happens. Do you understand?" I watched his eyes as they looked between mine and he calmed slightly before he nodded in agreement with my orders.

We walked close to the building until we got to the door. Thankfully it was unlocked but once we slipped inside it was pitch black and I had no idea where we were. I pulled out a small pen light that I had on my keychain and used it to navigate our way through what appeared to be an office.

We had gotten about thirty feet into the office when I heard a woman's voice yell and then a resounding thud I knew to be a body blow. I leaned back and whispered for Edward to stay here in the office as I slowly made my way to the door and towards the light behind it. It took several steps but I finally saw a lit area out in the open warehouse.

Oh my god! Jake lay on the ground, I didn't know if he were dead or just injured but he didn't move at all. Then I saw Carlisle, bloodied and slumped over in the chair that he was tied to. He appeared to either be dead or unconscious, as well.

I quickly ran back to Edward. "I have to get out there and stop her. STAY HERE!" I demanded. I didn't wait for his response as I looked around and assessed the room.

There was a small bed about twenty feet from where Carlisle sat and then I noticed another body, a woman's body that Tanya attempted to drage up onto the bed. I had no idea who the person was or how she played a role in all of this but she was most certainly dead. I could tell that much from my position across the warehouse.

I had to draw Tanya into the light so I could figure out what type of weapon that she had on her. She was dressed in all black and combat boots. Thankfully, today I had worn my jeans and Doc Martens. At least we'd be on equal footing in that realm.

"What the fuck do you think that you're doing?" I yelled at her as I walked slowly towards the lit area.

She dropped the woman's body and spun around to the direction she'd heard my voice come from.

"What the fuck are you doing here, cunt?" She yelled at me as she stood up straight and slowly started to stalk in my direction.

"I asked you first, bitch." I spit at her once she about five feet away from me.

"I'm about to fuck your world up." Tanya cackled at me.

"Not if I fuck you up first, whore." I taunted her.

**EPOV**

I managed to feel my way around the room enough until I found a window that looked out onto the open area where Bella had disappeared to. It was darkened but I could see what was happened out there well enough.

I watched and listened in horror as Bella provoked Tanya. I had never felt so helpless in all of my life as I noticed my dad slumped in a chair, his face covered in blood. He looked dead to me and I felt my breath catch as the panic built up inside of me.

I couldn't hold my tears in once I saw Jacob where he lay on the floor, stone cold still. He looked dead, too.

I had to do something.

I had to stop this from happening.

Tanya was going to kill Bella. I was certain of that much. She had too much to lose if she allowed any of us to live.

I could **not **let that happen.

I needed Bella too much. She had to live, she had to go on and save more lives. I had always been a hopeless case, so this one loss wouldn't destroy anyone's life. But, to lose her would destroy mine. I had to prevent that, I had to man the fuck up and protect the one person that protected me when I couldn't.

I looked around the dark room, unable to see anything before the sound of Tanya's scream took my attention back out into the warehouse. I saw Tanya lunge at Bella as she struck her across the face.

Bella held her ground as her own hands came to Tanya's face, one hand on her cheek the other on the side of her neck

They struggled as Tanya tried to sweep Bella's leg out from underneath her.

Bella countered and came around in a kick that landed on the side of Tanya's shoulder.

I was almost in a full blown panic attack as I watched the scene in front of me play out.

They screamed and yelled at one another, profanities and nasty slurs with each blow.

Tanya turned and went to elbow Bella in the side of her head but Bella caught her arm and turned her entire body down onto the ground. They each struggled against the other as Tanya turned onto her back. Punches were thrown and I saw blood start to spew from Tanya's nose, so it must be broken.

I pulled the cell phone Bella had given me from my pocket and hit number two on the phone.

"That's it Bitch, I've had just about enough from you." Tanya said as I watched her grab Bella from behind and forced her to her knees. Bella fought to loosen Tanya's grip and I felt the bile in my throat.

I knew this particular move, Tanya had 'practiced' it on me a thousand times. She was going to break Bella's neck.

I hurriedly felt around the desk. Unfortunately I dropped the phone as I pulled open drawers and felt around for something, anything to use as a weapon.

Then, I felt it.

A gun.

I grabbed it and felt around some more to see if it had ammunition, once I was satisfied that it did I made my way out into the warehouse.

"You're dead, you fucking bitch. If you hadn't stuck your nose where it didn't belong none of this would be necessary. But, I must admit that I am going to take great pleasure in killing you." Tanya voiced to Bella as she continued to struggle against Tanya's hold.

I took another step and yelled, "Leave her alone, you filthy fucking whore."

Bella's eyes grew wide with panic as Tanya's face held shock for a moment, then a smirk appeared.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you joined the party you weak little shit." Her voice sent a shiver through me.

Never again would I let this woman destroy me.

Never again would I give her power over me.

This stopped and it stopped now.

"What? You think you can stop me?" She teased and tightened her grip on Bella's neck and stepped on top of both of her calves. Bella winced in pain and it only added to the rage inside of me. Rage that I knew soon would explode.

"I am going to kill you." I said, my voice eerily calm and confident as I raised the gun.

It was like time stopped as I fired the first shot that struck her in the right shoulder. She howled in pain before her eyes snapped to mine, they were filled with a fury I had never seen before. Bella tried to move but her legs were stuck under Tanya's feet.

"You stupid fucker," She growled and went to twist Bella's neck as I fired another shot that hit her directly in the left side of her chest.

"Edward..." Bella screamed.

Blood flew from the impact with Tanya's body and she raised a hand to cover the wound as her face looked at me in fear for the first time ever, as I fired again.

This time the bullet hit her in the head. The last shot caused her to fall over on top of Bella. I didn't need to but I fired again. I aimed towards her leg. I don't know if I hit her or not as she lay motionless on the ground.

"Edward, stop!" Bella screamed and pulled herself completely free of Tanya's body.

I couldn't stop myself. I had to know that she was dead, completely dead. So I walked a few feet closer and took aim again at her motionless body.

"DROP THE GUN!" A strange male voice yelled from the behind me somewhere.

I stood there, unable to move as Bella looked at me and whispered, "Edward, it's over. Put the gun down."

I just looked at her.

I was free.

**A/n: DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD! (or is she?)**

**Thoughts?**

**BTW, just in case you didn't know FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER that I've written...also the one I've stressed over the most. I've had this scene planned out since before I even wrote chapter 1.**

**Several of you have asked about the backup...it'll all be explained in a few chapters...**

**One more update later today...**

**Kyla**


	39. Chapter 39

PRM ch39

**A/n: Here ya go...**

**Sidenoted to DANIE86: I'm twisted but NOT sick, LOL. Stick with it...I promise, all will be revealed.**

Seattle Times: Breaking Headline News

Billionaire Heir, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was admitted to the Community Psychiatric Hospital late last night after an apparent murder for hire plot went bad.

According to the police reports, Edward Cullen, was involved in a sting operation that went awry.

Those involved state that he was a , he was taken into immediate custody after he shot and killed one person involved, who has yet to be named for the press. He was later released to the psychiatric hospital due to lack of evidence to hold him. At this time it's not apparent whether or not charges will be filed against Mr. Cullen.

There was mention of Jacob Black, a local private investigator and former FBI agent. Mr. Black's exact involvement is unknown. He was simply placed at the scene.

Also involved was the well-known Women's Rights attorney, Isabella Swan. Ms. Swan is no stranger to this type of publicity after she went through the trial of her own mother's murder back in 2002.

In that case, her step-father, Phillip Dwyer, viciously murdered Ms. Swan's mother, Renee Dwyer and was eventually sentenced to death for his actions. Ms. Swan and her father, Charles Swan, the Chief of Police in Forks,WA; both testified against Dwyer at his trial. Dwyer maintained that his wife was a habitual drug user and often cheated on him during their marriage. He still contends that someone else murdered his wife. However, he remains on death row for the crime.

Ms. Swan went on to become a lawyer and has worked very publicly to raise awareness for both women's protective rights and the child advocacy program. She was a recent co-worker of Edward Cullen's.

The Cullen family themselves are no strangers to the press with the past matriarch Duchess Elizabeth Masen Cullen, a wealthy royal-socialite back in her time, often appeared in print and media news. The family also contains the world renowned neurosurgeon, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, son of Duchess Cullen now at the helm of the family hierarchy. However, heir Edward Cullen, had always managed to stay out of the press and was rarely seen in the socialite party or club circuit.

He graduated from Yale Law School and was known to have only publicly dated, Ms. Tanya Denali, a well-known party goer and climbing socialite. Whether or not Ms. Denali is involved has yet to be disclosed.

More details to be come, as they become available.

**A/n: Thank you all for the care and concern about my mom. Heading to the hospital now to check on her.**

**The next chapter is written and beta'd I just haven't had time to do the edits. It should be up tomorrow.**

**Kyla**


	40. Chapter 40

**PRM ch40**

**A/n: Thank you all so much for the well wishes and concern for my mother. She is well and resting at the hospital. I appreciate all of you more than you could even know.**

**Now, there has been a lot of mixed reactions to the past few chapters...but, just know that our poor Batteredward is in good hands...**

**Read on...**

**BPOV**

I stood outside the hospital room with Esme, Alice, my dad and Embry. The doctors examined Jake and Carlisle.

Edward was still in police custody but we had been told that they would simply transport him to the psychiatric facility for assessment and observation. At this point, no charges had been filed but we had no way to know for sure if they would actually charge him later.

Right now, we just needed to know if Carlisle and Jake would be okay. Apparently, the drug that she gave them was just a paralytic drug, but the side effects could be fatal if wasn't reversed and or treated quickly.

The paramedics expressed concern that Carlisle had suffered a heart attack as well as the possibility that he had internal injuries due to the beating that he took.

They had administered a drug to reverse the paralysis on both of them, so now it was just a matter of time while we all played the waiting game.

Tanya had been confirmed dead at the scene. It was so sad that this morbid thought made us all thankful. It showed the depravity that was her life that no one mourned her loss or even cared that she was gone. The two friends of hers that were in custody had confirmed everything that we had already found out. So, we were well on the way to being able to put that part of this whole ordeal to rest.

Ben walked out of the room and ran a hand through his hair before he looked over at me and sighed. He started to walk towards us as Esme grabbed both mine and Alice's hands. It was obvious that she needed comfort and support. To be honest, I think we did as well.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit and talk." He said as he took in all of our worried faces. I nodded and gripped Esme's hand tighter as we followed him down the hall to a small, private waiting area. It felt nice to have my dad there, even though he had yet to say a word or offer his advice. His presence was enough.

"We gave them each a dose of Sugammadex to act as a reversing agent for the drug that the police brought in. They were both paralyzed as you all know, so now it's just a waiting game."

He let out a deep breath and palmed his faced before he looked at Esme, "We're watching Carlisle very closely because he's coded twice already. Our main concern now is to stop him from going into tachycardia. If that happens he'll suffer from a heart attack and possibly have to go in for surgery."

"And Jake?" Esme's concern were evident in her tears and question.

"He seems to be more stable than your husband. Probably because of his age and physical health being that of a younger man. So far, he's responded a little quicker to the medicine than Dr. Cullen." He patted Esme on the knee and stood up as my dad stood to shake his hand.

"Now, Bella, you need to get checked out. I can see the bruise and that knot on your forehead doesn't look so good." Ben's stern doctor voice clear as he spoke his desires to me.

"I'm fine, really. Nothing worse than a good workout." I replied before I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Bella, get up and go let them check you out, or I will carry you in there myself." Charlie made it clear that he meant what he said so I turned to Esme.

"Come with me, please?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, dear. Alice and I will both go with you." She said as she squeezed my hand.

I leaned into her and felt her hand let go of mine as her arm came up around my shoulder, "Thank you, Bella. You saved my family tonight." Her words were whispered in my ear as tears fell from both of our eyes. We embraced one another, then Alice's arms went around both of us. The three of us huddled in a hug and cried.

These people were my family now, I realized. I would forever be tied to them, just as they were to me.

We all walked out of the little room and followed Ben down the hall towards a room where I was instructed to sit on the table.

Esme's cell phone began to ring and she was hesitant to open it because it was probably the press. So, Charlie took it from her and answered it.

"Charlie Swan." His voice was all business and I had never loved my dad more than in that minute. He hardly knew the Cullen's but he immediately went into protective mode for them. It must run in the family because it seemed the Cullen's had some untraceable tie to all the remaining Swans.

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him as the doctor began to exam me.

Just as he finished his examination my dad walked back into the room with a heavy face.

"What is it, dad? Is it Edward?" I asked, I needed to know that he was okay.

He walked over and stood in so that he faced all three of us, "He's suffered from a nervous breakdown. They've had to sedate him but he appeared to be better after his sedation. However, he had asked for you, Bella. The DA approved you a visit so as long as you do not do or say anything to him that might jeopardize the case." He scratched the back of his head before he looked toward Esme.

"I'm sorry, but you still aren't allowed to visit just yet. I pushed for it but until they've made their decision on whether or not to charge him with anything, they simply won't allow it." His frustration evident as he spoke.

"It's okay, Charlie. You tried and at least Bella will be able to see him. That will comfort him greatly, I know. Our girl will make sure that he's okay and that's all that matters right now." Esme said softly as she smiled and took my hand again.

Ben cleared his throat, "Bella, I think you're fine other than a few bumps and bruises. I'm concerned that you might have a mild concussion though. I'd like to keep you for observation over night, but in light of the news you've just received, I know you won't stay here. So, as long as you let your father drive you and you don't stay alone tonight, I'm fine to discharge you now." As he spoke he glanced at Charlie who already shook his head in agreement.

Twenty minutes later I sat beside Charlie in his cruiser as we drove to the Community Psychiatric Hospital so I could check on Edward.

Once we got security clearance I was led to his room. They had him restrained and he looked so miserable as he slept in that hospital bed. I walked in and stood beside him as I let my eyes rake over his long form,. I felt an inexplicable need to check him out for myself.

I couldn't resist the need to touch him any longer, so I reached out my hand and swept his hair off of his face. He was so beautiful and had such a caring heart, I only hoped that he pulled through this okay. It would kill me if we lost him, mentally or physically.

"Bella?" He whispered as my fingers stroked his cheeks.

"Yes, Edward, it's me." I whispered as those beautiful green eyes slowly opened to look at me.

"I was so worried about you and no one would tell me where you were." He said as he closed his eyes again.

"Shhh, baby, I'm right here. You just sleep." I told him as I found his hand and threaded our fingers together.

I knew without a doubt I had falled in love with him...and that scared me.

Would he ever be able to love?

Would he even want to?

"Bella?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"Mmmhmmm." I replied as my fingers absently stroked along his cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I couldn't fight the tears that fell.

"You never have to thank me, Edward. You were worth it." I replied as he snuggled deeper into his pillow and allowed the drugs to take him back under.

He was finally free.

**A/n: Next update should be Wednesday or Thursday...**

**I know that there is still a lot to be explained, it will be trust me;)**

**See ya in a few days, Kyla**


	41. Chapter 41

**PRM ch41**

**A/n: Thank you all for the overwhelming positive responses to the past few chapters! They weren't easy to write and I hope I did them justice!**

**Now, a few things to remember: **

**1) Edward has been through years of mental, emotional and physical abuse. He's not going to get well overnight. While he has made some progress, it'll still be a journey for him to reach the maturity level of where he should be. He's been through hell and back and he's learning to cope/deal with it all **

**2) He doesn't understand 'normal' feelings/emotions anymore. He's had to surpress them for so long. He's completely unsure of what he's experiencing with Bella. So, I ask that you give him time to figure it all out.**

**Now...hopefully you'll get some answers to some of your questions in this chapter:)**

**Three Months Later**

**BPOV**

I walked into Jake's office just after eight am. I hadn't been able to see him for a few weeks and we needed to touch base about a few things.

The police had finally made their final conclusions regarding Tanya's death. They decided that Edward had acted in self-defense and his name had been cleared. They had also determined that the scanner that Tanya had installed in the warehouse blocked any transmissions from the microphones that Jake and Carlisle wore. They could have had a thousand cops ready and waiting, they would have all been useless without the ability to let them know when to charge in and save the day.

As soon as the two of them had exited the car that night, the police were blind as to what would had occurred. The alert signal that Jake's phone emitted reached my phone but not Embry's because he was too close to the warehouse and his phone was evidently blocked at that distance as well.

Jake had fully recovered but we still waited to see if Carlisle would make a full recovery. He had suffered a heart attack and consequently had to have open heart surgery to repair some damage. He now rested comfortably at home under Esme's watchful eye.

"Hey Bells." I heard his voice as he walked around the corner to tackle me in a hug.

"Hey Jake." I said when he finally put me down and I could breathe again.

"What brings you by this morning?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a few 've both been so busy that I thought I'd drop by so I could at least see your face." I said as we moved into the office and sat on the small love seat.

He quirked a brow at me, I was bullshitting him and he knew it. He knew full well that I just needed to talk to him, he was like my brother and would help me sort through my thoughts.

"Okay, Jake...I need to talk to you about something." I finally relented as my hand ran through my hair.

"Spill it," he said with a knowing laugh.

"Well, you know that I've gone to visit with Edward on a pretty regular basis. And, well..." this was the hard part. I had to admit my feelings to someone or I would just burst.

"Well, I'm in love with him." I said with a long gust of air.

He smiled and then shook his head, "Bella, tell me something that I didn't already know."

I just stared at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked inquisitively.

"Bells, I've seen the way you've looked at him from the moment I met him. I knew then that you felt more than just friendship for him. It's about time that you finally admitted it to yourself though."

"Oh..." I said, completely perplexed that it was obvious to him even way back then. That revelation brought me back to the bigger issue in my problem list. Should I tell him how I feel? "Um, well, that's part of the problem, see...I don't know if I should tell him or not. I mean, he's made a lot of progress in his therapy. But, I worry that something like this could set him back or make him not trust me anymore. I mean, he's always so open and vulnerable with me. Do you think I should tell him?" I needed a deep breath as I ended my sentence, I felt like a school girl again with her first crush. I was so worried about him and didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had already suffered through.

Jake threw his head back and laughed his deep, hearty laugh before he looked at me and squeezed my hand in his.

"Bella, that boy is just as crazy in love with you as you are with him. He just may not realize it yet, or, maybe by now he has. Either way my point is that when the time is right you'll know when to say something to him." His eyes held sincerity as he spoke to me.

I realized after I talked to him this morning that he was right. I needed to stop worrying about this and let it happen naturally, if it's meant to be, it will be.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital forty-five minutes later and checked myself in the mirror. Saturday was my favorite day of the week, because I got to spend a few hours with Edward. The visitation hours were never enough but it was more than I normally got.

His family had more time during the week and therefore came to see him then, so it left his weekends to me. I enjoyed it immensely and I felt like he did too because he always gave me one of his gorgeous smiles and a hug that felt like a vice grip. I especially looked forward to those.

**EPOV**

It was almost time for Bella to be here and I couldn't wait to see her this morning. I loved my family visits during the week but I lived for my weekend time with Bella. She was the sunshine in my dark existence.

Wait, I wasn't supposed to think that way anymore. Dr. Mike and I had spent a lot of time the past few weeks talking about that very subject.

While I had lived under a dark cloud for the past few years because of _Tany_a, I no longer had to live that way or even think that way. _She_ was gone and couldn't hurt me anymore. The dark clouds had disappeared the day _she_ left this earth. _._

I spotted Bella as she approached the front doors and I couldn't stop my sway from side to side as the excitement of her presence ignited my happiness.

"Hi Bella!" I exclaimed as her eyes met mine and she smiled that gorgeous smile for me. She walked towards me and I opened my arms for a hug.

I inhaled her scent and enjoyed the feel of her so close to me.

"Hi Edward. You seem awfully chipper this morning." She said with a laugh as I placed my hand in hers and led her towards the gardens where we liked to sit and talk.

She said 'hi' to a few of the other residents and nurses along the way. She'd visited so often the she had come to know a lot of them. Everyone came to like her because she was so kind and caring towards everyone else. She was nice to have around and everyone recognized this fact.

Once I led her to our bench and sat down I felt like I could breathe a little easier. My body felt less tense around her and aside from my therapist, she was the one person that I truly felt comfortable with and able to talk about things with.

"I'm so glad that you're finally here." I said as I squeezed her hand and watched her eyes as they lit up.

"I'm glad to finally be here, too. It's been a long week." She blew out a long breath like there was more to that story but she didn't speak about it. Instead she turned back to me and smiled again, "I've looked forward to today every day since I left last Sunday." She said and I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

We talked about her week at work and cases that she worked on. She reassured me that I still had my job when I was ready to go back to work. The hours were filled with our talk, we shared stories about our younger years and silly things we did back then.

"Bella, I need to ask you a favor." I finally said since I knew that our time was almost up for the day.

"You know that you can ask me anything, Edward." She said with a small smile.

"Um, Dr. Mike thinks it would be helpful to have you come to a few therapy sessions with me. If you'd be willing to do that." I looked down at our hands and got this weird sensation that holding hands with Bella, a beautiful woman who was my best friend, meant more to me than just a simple comfort from one friend to another.

I suddenly got very nervous. I realized that her touch not only calmed me but almost excited me in a way that I had never experienced before.

I wasn't sure what to make of it and made a mental note to talk to Dr. Mike about it.

She pulled my chin up to force my eyes to hers. "I'd love to go to therapy with you. If it would help you in some way, you had to know that I would do it without hesitation." She spoke so soft that her words felt like they floated through the air and permeated my skin.

"Thank you, Bella." I said as my eyes took her in. It was almost like I really saw her for the first time.

She was so beautiful that she took my breath away.

**A/n: (sighs) He's getting there;)**

**I'm hoping for another update Friday...and if I can get the rest written, we could possibly finish this up over the weekend as there are only four more chapters...**

**REC's: These story currently own me;) they are all in my favs!**

**Crash & Burn by Twistar Junkie - an addictward...and recoveryella...so freakin' good**

**I'm Sexy and I know it by Reyes 139 - my sissy is hiliariou in this one!**

**This Old House by True English Rose - slash, J/E...I'm in love, love, love with this fic!**

**On The Wings of Love by lvtwilight09 - FINALLY she writes my ANGELWARD:)**

**Dirty Laundry in my Diary by ttharman - soo good!**

**The Blackened Flame by Catastrophia - gah...it's like she reached into my soul and pulled out this fic!**

**Kyla**


	42. Chapter 42

**PRM ch42**

**A/n: Well, here we are again...I'm glad you all are pleased with the progress our boy is making. He's worked really hard to get his life back...he deserves a little happiness, don't you agree?**

**Thank you as always to my beta extraordinaire, Bnjwl. She makes my tenses and words all pretty. Trust me, you all should thank her too;) And, my twifey, Lvtwilight09 for her pre-reading skills! Love you both!**

**Three Months Later**

**EPOV**

I walked down the hall to Dr. Mike's office for what would be the last time. Well, in this building anyway.

I would be going home today, to my parent's estate. I had asked my dad to sell my house. It had never been a home to me and it only brought upon bad memories. Dr. Mike and I had gone there a month ago and walked through it as I replayed some of the most horrible nightmares that I had lived through within those walls.

I knew that Tanya couldn't hurt me ever again, but I still had my fears.

Bella had been by my side the whole time. She'd held my hand. She'd kissed my cheek. She'd blushed when I told her how beautiful she looked as we stood in the sunlight on the front porch before we left it all behind.

Through the intensive one on one therapy with Dr. Mike and through the joint therapy with Bella, I had worked through some of the irrational and skewed ways I thought.

I had come to realize that I was in love with Bella.

Really in love with her.

She was my first love and I truly hoped that she'd be the only love in my life.

However, I still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her how I felt.

I had a plan, though. Tonight I would ask her out on a date. I wasn't ready to tell her exactly how I felt just yet and Dr. Mike agreed with me. He also thought that I should wait until I felt that it was the right time.

I had confessed my feelings to my little sister, though. She had cried tears of joy at my revelation and had offered to help me set up a first date with Bella. I declined her help because I felt like for once in my life I really should do this all on my own.

Alice smiled and hugged me hard when I told her that. I was really happy to have her back in my life.

I had also really enjoyed reconnecting with my parents, both individually and together. It hadn't been easy to tell them a lot of my past. But both Dr. Mike and I thought it was important for them to know all that I had gone through. It was hard on them both, but it brought us closer in the end.

Bella on the other hand, wasn't the same. Due to her own personal history with domestic violence we both agreed that she didn't need to know it all. We talked a lot about my feelings and physical injuries but never really in detail about the abuse I endured.

I think it was very therapeutic for both of us and I knew without a doubt that it strengthened the bonds between us.

She was the best friend I'd ever had.

"Well, well, look who has the nerve to lurk about on my doorstep." Dr. Mike said with a laugh as I pulled my mind back to the present.

"Here I am." I said with a smile on my face.

"Come in and have a seat." He said with a wave of his hand towards the chairs that sat in the corner of the room while he walked around his desk to sit in one, also.

"How does it feel to know that you are about to leave this place?" He asked with a serious expression on his face.

I sighed and palmed my face, "A little surreal, to be honest." I let out a long breath and sat back in the chair.

"I'm ready, I know that, but, I'm still a little scared. I mean what if the press starts to hound me?" I asked with hesitation.

"Edward, we've been through this a thousand times. You'll handle it just fine." He said with honesty as he sorted through a stack of papers that he had picked up from the table beside his chair.

"Who will pick you up today?" He asked as he grabbed a folder to place the paperwork into.

"Oh, um Alice is actually. She asked if she could and it felt important to her for some reason, so I agreed." I replied flippantly.

"That's interesting, I would have assumed that Bella would be the one to spring you from this joint." He smiled at me as he put the folder on the table before us.

I smiled and I knew that I blushed because I could feel the heat on my cheeks, "Well, she'll be at the house for my homecoming party."

"Edward, I'm very proud of you and the progress that you've made." Dr. Mike said as he slid forward in his chair with his hands on his knees.

"You still have some work to do but honestly, the rest is all up to you. Once you completely learn to let go of the past and the abuse you suffered I see great things in your future. Especially where Bella is concerned." He smiled and it took me back to our past conversations about my relationship with Bella and where I thought I wanted it to go.

"I know and I plan to stick with my therapy." I said and closed my eyes for a second.

"Well, here is your release paperwork as well as your aftercare packet and appointment schedules. I expect to see you in a week in my other office." He said with a laugh and when I opened my eyes I swear I saw a tear in his eye.

He stood up and I followed his lead, "Let's go get your things. You have a house full of people anxiously awaiting your return." Dr. Mike gripped my shoulder as I turned to him.

"Thank you...for everything." I whispered and held in my own tears.

Here I felt safe and protected, but, I was ready to get out of here and start to actually live my life.

Thirty minutes later Alice turned her car into the long driveway up to my parents house.

"You ready for this big brother?" She questioned as she turned the car off.

I let out a deep breath, "Yes, Alice, I think I am. But...who all is here?" I said nervously as I spotted at least three unfamiliar cars parked around us.

She smiled, "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Jake are all here, along with mom and dad."

"Oh...why would the old gang be here? I haven't spoken to them in years." I was suddenly curious as to what they knew. I could tell the moment that the panic began to set in. Would they judge me or pity me? Would they laugh behind my back about what I had endured?

"Relax, Edward." Alice said as she laid her hand on my forearm, "They are your friends that you've known all your life. They've missed you and were just as worried as we were. They all wanted to welcome you home." Her eyes were soft and held concern because my breathing had picked up slightly.

I fought back the tears that had formed.

"Now, let's go and have a party!" My little sister exclaimed with excitement.

I chuckled and grabbed her arm, "Thank you, Alice. Seriously..." I tried to control my breathing like I'd been taught. "I really mean it." 

She giggled, "I know. Now, come on, let's go!" She pushed her door open and started to bounce around the car to help me with my bags.

Almost three hours later, I was exhausted as we said our final goodbye's to my best friends. It had been good to see them again and catch up.

Rosalie and Emmett had gotten married and were expecting their first child in six months.

Jasper confessed that he'd asked Alice to go on a date. They'd dated a few years ago but when things went south with me and Tanya they had butted heads about Jasper's decision to abandon our friendship. Now, they had worked it all out and were on the road to a renewed relationship. That made me happy because they had been so in love the first time around.

Bella was a hit with them all which pleased me greatly. She was so amazing so it was really nice to see her fit in with what I hoped would now become my inner circle of friends and family, again.

"Can we talk for a bit?" I asked Bella as she started to help clear the dining room table off.

"Oh, um, sure. Would you like to go sit in the garden? It's a beautiful night outside." She obviously worried about my request.

"That sounds great." I said with a small smile.

I didn't want to mess this up so I was really nervous as I led Bella down the path to our bench.

"Bella..." I hesitated and tried to stop my nerves from taking over.

She let out a small laugh before she grabbed my hands in hers. "Calm down, Edward. It's just me." Her eyes smiled along with the rest of her face and it had such a calming effect.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, let me try this again." I entwined my fingers with hers and turned fully to face her.

"Bella, you've become the best friend that I've ever had. You saved me when I couldn't save myself but it's more than that." I smiled as she looked at me with such softness that it reminded me of how she always knew just what to say or do when I needed her.

"Bella...I'd like to ask you out on a date. I know it's kind of sudden but I've thought long and hard about it. Dr. Mike thought it was a good first step to show you that I'm ready to move forward with my life...and well, because I can't imagine my life without you. So, will you go out with me?" I said as I realized that in my rush to get it all out, I'd said all that in one breath and desperately needed air now.

She smiled and squeezed my hands, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"You w-w-would?" I stuttered and that made me even more nervous.

Her soft hand came up to cup my cheek, "Edward, I've waited a long time for you to ask me."

Her smile set my heart aflutter...and renewed my sense of calm

I smiled back and held my tongue...it was right there, those three little words, but I wasn't ready to tell her.

Not yet.

**A/n: everyone say it with me now...Ahhhhhhh...our little batteredward is growing up...and healing. He's in love...and he's learning what real love is supposed to be;)**

**See ya Sunday!**

**Kyla**


	43. Chapter 43

**PRM ch43**

**A/n: So, I had planned on ch45 being the last chapter...but, ch44 is running extra long, so I'm going to split it into 2 chapters. Ch46 will be the last chapter of Please Rescue Me;(**

**BNJWL: You are truly my BETA EXTRAORDINAIRE! I love that you love these characters as much as I do...and I love you for giving me the green light...on well, you know what;)**

**Twistar Junkie...I love, love, love that you love these 2 as much as I do;) MWAH**

**Twifey...you complete me.**

**One week later**

**EPOV**

I woke up nervous and in a cold sweat.

I had another nightmare. I dreamt that Bella and I were in a restaurant as we enjoyed a nice meal, Tanya and her cronies burst into the room. She held a knife to Bella's throat while her friends held me tightly.

I felt helpless and in complete fear that something would happen to her.

My dad rushed into my room when he heard my screams. He held me and comforted me as I cried.

"Shh, son, I've got you. You're safe." He softly spoke to me as he hugged me against his chest. I buried my face in his shoulder. When he pulled me tighter against his chest, I only wanted to cry harder.

"My son, sweet son..." He said into my hair and I knew that he cried as well.

A few minutes later I pulled back, "Thank you Dad." I said as I wiped my face with my hand before he handed me a tissue.

He cupped my face, "I'm just so sorry that I didn't do more to protect you." Carlisle's eyes were wet from his tears and held such sadness. I had to correct his needless worries.

"You were there to save me, in the end, Dad. I couldn't ask for a better father than you." I said and gave him a small smile.

He squeezed my hand before he turned to get a pill from my bedside table along with a bottle of water.

"This will help you sleep." he said as laid the pill in my palm and uncapped the bottle of water for me.

When I first got settled into my parent's house it was a rough transition for me. It was hard to allow them to help me or take care of me. It angered me and I had to finally speak up before I burst into an angry explosion. But now, I see that it is all that I want and it thrills them to be able to provide these small actions to me.

"Thank you." I said before I threw the pill into my mouth and took a sip of the water.

"Just get some rest...don't you have a big date tonight?" He said with a smile as I lay back down against the pillows.

I couldn't fight the smile on my face, "Yes, I believe that I do."

"Edward, you couldn't do better than Bella. She's an amazing young lady." He said with sincerity.

I shook my head in agreement, "Every day she amazes me more and more.."

Carlisle patted my leg then got up, "Get some rest." He said before he walked towards the door and turned back to look at me.

I closed my eyes and drifted into dreams of Bella.

Several hours later the sun on my face woke me up. I stretched and fought to open my eyes as I still felt groggy from the medicine that dad gave me.

After a few minutes, I couldn't help but smile when I remembered that tonight I would take Bella on a date.

Just the two of us.

I didn't have anything too spectacular planned because I still wasn't very comfortable out in public yet. However, I knew that Bella loved Italian food so Esme helped me arrange a reservation for the private dining room at Bella's favorite Italian restaurant. I thought that after dinner we would come back here for coffee and a stroll through the gardens.

My parents had plans to attend a gala and wouldn't be home until late. Alice would be out with Jasper, so we'd have plenty of time alone.

Dr. Mike and I had discussed in depth about a physical relationship with Bella in the future. I knew that I was nowhere near ready for sex at this point, but I had to admit, at least to myself, that it would be nice to know what it felt like to have a healthy sexual relationship.

Tanya and I had always had a lopsided sex life. She took what she wanted when she wanted it and very rarely, even in the beginning, had I ever wanted the physical part of our relationship with her.

At first it had been because I was inexperienced and nervous around her. She quickly realized this fact and realized that she would have to take control. And, she did. Often.

I hated the sexual past that I had and felt a lot of shame at things I'd been forced to do. While my past worried and sickened me, I also knew that it wasn't something that I needed to worry about with Bella. She never pushed for more or even hinted that she was ready for anything of a sexual nature from our relationship. She was happy with the pace that I set. I was thankful for that fact.

However, I truly couldn't wait to kiss her...and I hoped that tonight would be the night to make that wish come true.

Several hours later, I was so nervous that I was sick to my stomach when my mom knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said as I sat on the edge of my bed.

She smiled at me with a knowing look on her face as she came to stand in front of me. I was struck by her beauty and grace that she displayed in her ball gown.

"Edward, you look good, and, slightly green, are you feeling well?" Her face suddenly clouded with worry.

"I'm fine Mom, just a little nervous about tonight. I haven't been on a date in over five years." I said as she sat down beside me and patted my thigh.

"You'll be fine, son. It's Bella...and you know her quite well." She stood and kissed my forehead as she grabbed both of my hands.

"Just be yourself and let things happen naturally. It's nothing more than dinner and the two of you are already so familiar with one another it will be so much easier than you think." She smiled and cupped my chin just as my dad called out for her to hurry up.

"Have fun, Edward." She said and winked at me before she left my room.

Thirty minutes later the limo pulled up in front of Bella's apartment. I had sold my car and wasn't ready to purchase a new car just yet. I hadn't wanted Bella to drive on our date, so I called my dad's car service for the evening. I didn't really like it but it was better than taking a cab everywhere.

I climbed out of the car and surveyed the area around the building. The months of therapy were very helpful but I was still leery of being on my own, as well as being subjected to the stares and murmurs of people that I didn't know. I worked diligently on it but for now, I was still extra cautious.

I walked into the building and pushed the button for the elevator. The ride up was short, it did not give me enough time to calm my nerves and I had to take a few deep breaths before I knocked on the door.

It opened shortly after my first rap on the wood. I was blown away by the fresh faced, stunningly beautiful lady that stood before me.

"Hi Edward." Bella said breathlessly, I smirked at the thought that she was ready to see me so she ran to answer the door.

She caught my smirk and chuckled a little. That small gesture instantly put me at ease. "Hello Bella. You look very pretty tonight."

She ushered me out onto the walk way while she blushed, "Thank you. You look very handsome, as well."

Bella picked up a sweater and her purse, "Are you ready?" I asked as I took in the beautiful knit dress that she wore. Her body looked amazing in her clothing, it surprised me that this was a fact that I hadn't really noticed before.

"Yep, how about you? I'm starved so I can't wait to see where you plan to take me." She said with a smile as she locked the door and we headed toward the elevator. My hand retracted after I pushed the button to call the elevator and felt Bella slip her hand into mine.

We made small talk in the elevator but our hands never left the others.

When I thought back to our first meeting, I realized that our physical connection had been instant. I remembered the first time she touched my hand and then my cheek. I had immediately felt the overwhelming sense of calm and comfort, pass over me.

Now, that connection was even more heightened with the depth of our friendship. I felt like we had entered a new realm as we walked out of the elevator and towards our date.

Once we were seated in the limo, we talked about our day, and it felt so surreal the way we just fit together. The perfection of our relationship took my breath away.

"Edward, are you okay?" I heard Bella's soft voice ask as her hand came up to cup my jaw.

I slowly turned to look at her...this was the moment.

I knew it.

I felt it.

"Bella, I'm in love with you." I whispered. She gasped, as her eyes searched mine. I noticed the tears that welled up in hers. I had no idea what kind of tears her eyes held. I immediately went for an apology just to cover myself

"Oh...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I apologized and looked down at my hands suddenly I was ashamed for the way I blurted it out. Never for the way I felt, just for the way I admitted it. Plus I was so scared that she didn't respond.

I felt the humiliation wash over me a few seconds before I felt her hands on my cheeks as she turned my face towards her.

"Edward..." she said as a small smile cracked on her lips, "I am so in love with you that I can't think straight." She whispered so soft I wasn't sure that I had heard her correctly.

"What?" I replied as my breathing picked up.

"I'm in love with you, too, silly boy." She said through a soft laugh.

"Bella..." I gushed as I placed my hands on the sides of her face. Both sets of eyes were wet with tears.

"I love you." I said as my thumb stroked her soft jaw.

"I love you." She said through her own tears.

I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. They were so soft, so giving and they melded with mine.

My body suddenly came to life as my heart pumped faster and my head felt like I was swimming underwater.

My tongue tentatively poked out and licked along her bottom lip. My heart soared as she opened her mouth for me and gave me full access.

That should have been my first kiss.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced as our tongues gently touched and swirled around the other. The taste of her mouth was unlike anything I had ever known and I quickly pulled my arms around her to bring her closer.

The kiss went on and on before we were both breathless and had to break apart, simply because it was a necessity. "Wow..." I said when I could finally breathe.

"You can say that again." She said with a smile as she pulled her head up to look at me.

"Can I have another one?" I whispered as she giggled at me.

My eyes went wide as she smirked at me, "You can have as many of those as you'd like." Bella's voice was full of sass as I leaned down and captured her lips again.

I was happy.

It was a perfect first date.

**A/n: *plugs ears from all the squealing* YAY! They did it...they FINALLY kissed!**

***dances a little jig around the room* Wasn't it just...swoon worthy? *sighs***

**I have a surprise for you all...after next chapter...involving these 2;)**

**See ya Thursday or Friday...**

**Kyla**


	44. Chapter 44

**PRM ch44**

**A/N: So, from here on out you will see time jumps, however, I will not let you miss too much in those missing time frames, I promise.**

**And, this ch and the next are probably my most fav ch's that I've ever written and that's a lot:) My beta, Bnjwl and pre-reader/twifey, Lvtwilight09's too!**

**I've also decided that I'm just not ready to let these 2 go, well, if I'm honest, I'm not ready to let Batteredward go...so I'm going to 50 ch's instead of 45. I just feel like we need more of his happiness...after all, we've endure so much of his pain, it's only fitting that I give you more, more, more of his happiness.**

**And, I'm still holding onto a BIG, HUGE, ENORMOUS secret...that I will reveal during the EPI...unless someone guesses it first;)**

**ENJOY:)**

**Six Months Later**

**BPOV**

Edward and I had officially dated for six months tonight. We were going back to the Italian restaurant that we visited on our first date.

I couldn't hide my excitement as Alice stood in my bedroom doorway and smiled at me.

"Bella, I don't think I've ever seen you this way." She said with a laugh as I flittered from my closet to the dresser as I looked for some undergarments to match the dress that she'd brought over for me to wear tonight.

"I don't recall that I have ever been this giddy." I said as I stopped and stared at her as she shook her head at me.

Alice walked across the room and grabbed my wrists to hold me in place, "Calm down. You're making me nervous to just watch you."

"I just want tonight to be perfect. It's a big deal for us both to celebrate an anniversary," I said as if she didn't understand the significance.

I knew all too well how much she understood.

She smiled and held my hands, "It is a special night." Her eyes were filled with compassion and I could see the tears that built within them.

I had grown to love her like the sister that I never had. She had become one of my best friends along with Edward and Esme.

The Cullen's were truly the family that I had always wanted and I was honored that they accepted me as one of their own.

Edward and I spent almost as much time with them as we did alone.

"What will you and Jasper do tonight?" I said as I broke her grip on my wrists to walk into my closet to get dressed.

As I dropped my robe and pulled on my navy silk underwear and bra set that I pulled from drawer while Alice told me of their plans for the evening from her perch on my bed.

"Nothing major, we'll just take the yacht around the cove." Alice replied coolly.

"How in the hell will you 'just take the yacht' around the cove since neither of you own a yacht?" I yelled back from my position still inside of the closet as I adjusted the garments and stepped back towards the bedroom.

When I stepped out of the closet and within eye sight of her, I could see the dreamy quality in her eyes and I could tell she was in love with Jasper. "He rented a yacht?" I screeched as she giggled and shook her head.

"No, silly, he borrowed my parents yacht." She said as if I just should have known that little fact.

My jaw dropped as I realized how often I forgot how wealthy the Cullen's actually were.

"Oh...well, that makes sense then." I said as I walked around the bed and picked up my dress.

"Alice, this dress is beyond words." I said as I held up the dark navy silk and chiffon dress. It had wide shoulder straps and a small plunge in the cleavage. It was soft and fit me to a 'T'. It was plain on top but then became full around the waist where a chiffon ruffle plumed out in ribbons down the side of the skirt before it stopped just above my knees.

She smiled, "I know."

The way she spoke made me think that there was more to this dress than the fact that she simply picked it out and brought it to me.

There was no tag inside of it and it fit me perfectly.

"What's with this dress, anyway? Who's the designer?" I questioned as she just shook her head at me.

"Nope. My lips are sealed. Just enjoy it." Alice said as she made the motion to zip her lips and threw away the proverbial key over her shoulder.

"Fine, don't tell me." I said with a laugh while I did a little twirl in the mirror.

Suddenly, I grew nervous as I stared at myself.

Alice walked up behind me and smiled softly, "You look beautiful."

Our eyes met and once again I saw the shimmer of tears that coated her eyes.

We were still for a moment, as we just stared at each others reflection, before she smirked, "Now, let's get your hair done." She gave me a small push toward the bathroom.

The nerves I felt before remained...and I wondered what tonight would bring.

**EPOV**

I couldn't sit still as my parents stood in my bedroom doorway and watched me pace.

"Edward, if you continue to tug on your hair that way it'll all fall out." My dad said through a chuckle.

I stopped and stared at him, "I got the habit from you and your hair is just fine."

His jaw dropped while my mom smacked him on the chest, "Good one, son." She smirked and walked toward me.

Once she stood in front of me, she adjusted my tie, again, then cupped my cheek, "I'm so excited for you." I noticed the wetness in her eyes and it made me feel anxious all over again.

Anxious because I knew that her tears were tears of joy but they also contained a small amount of panic that would never go away, panic that my previous life would somehow or another catch up to me again. It was a panic I still knew, often I found myself scared that it would happen as well. I still felt shame and regret that they would always feel this way because of a decision I had made.

"Thank you, Mom." I whispered to her before I pulled her into a hug.

"I think your car is here, son." Carlisle said as mom and I broke our embrace.

I had chosen to make this date like our first one in that we would take a limo and eat at the same restaurant as our first date.

"Wish me luck." I said to the both of them as I straightened up my jacket and checked my pockets one more time.

"You won't need it but good luck." Esme said as she patted me on the shoulder.

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up in front of Bella's apartment and I had to take a few deep breaths before I exited the car.

The driver opened the door and I hesitantly stepped out into the cool night air. Winter was upon us and the air had turned colder as the sun dropped into the oncoming night sky.

As I made my way to Bella's door my heart felt like it would pound out of my chest, I don't remember a time when I had ever been this happily nervous in all of my life. I said a prayer that tonight would go as planned.

I had come to realize that Bella was essential to my life; I couldn't live without her nor did I want too.

So, tonight I would take the necessary step forward to ensure that I never had to worry about that again.

I stood at Bella's door, straightened my jacket and took a deep breath before I knocked softly on the wood.

Alice opened the door with a huge smile and winked at me, "She's almost ready, come on in."

"Okay." I said with a sigh and walked into the apartment.

My eyes involuntarily looked from Alice and up toward Bella's bedroom. It was a place I had yet to actually venture into but I had dreamed about it incessantly, especially here lately. I realized that in the midst of my day dreams the most beautiful creature in the world stared back at me.

"Hi Edward." She said with a gentle puff of breath.

I walked toward her slowly, "Hello beautiful Bella." I said just as I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her gently toward me.

I leaned down as she pulled her face up and our lips met with that magical moment that seemed to spark between us as we kissed.

A giggle that came from behind my back reminded me that we weren't alone.

"You guys are so cute." Alice said with another giggle which caused Bella to blush.

I kissed Bella's forehead before I turned around for us to face my little sister as she tried to contain her excitement. She knew what I had planned for tonight, so I understood the overflow of her emotions.

"Well, you guys have fun. I have to go meet Jasper." She said as she walked towards us for goodbye hugs.

Once she closed the door behind her, I turned to Bella, "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled, "Yes, let's go."

The ride to the restaurant flew by as we talked easily about our day. We arrived at the restaurant and my nerves went into overdrive.

Bella took my hand as we exited the limo, "Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, Bella." I said as I pulled her closer to me. We walked arm and arm in the door and were almost immediately led to our private dining room, just like our first time here.

In the familiar setting we felt extremely comfortable and moved our chairs closer to one another, "You look positively beautiful tonight, Bella." I whispered in her ear before I placed a kiss to her temple.

She shyly looked up to me as her cheeks flamed with a blush.

"Thank you, Edward. You look rather handsome, yourself." She said in return.

Dinner was easy and our flirting increased as time went on. The chemistry between us had heated up over the past few weeks, as we had finally ventured into the realm of heavy petting.

I finally felt like I was ready to take the next step with Bella, but my old insecurities still haunted me. I felt inadequate to meet her needs.

Due to the past abuse that Tanya had put me through, I worried that my penis wouldn't work properly. It seemed like a silly worry because the doctors had assured me that everything was in proper working order. It just seemed to be one of those things that until I saw it for myself, you wouldn't be able to convince me otherwise.

I did have one ray of hope, if my recent morning erections were any indication, then I allowed myself to slightly believe that the doctors might actually be right. But, the doubt still lingered in my mind.

After we finished our meal, that due to our nerves neither of us barely ate, Bella looked at me, "What are we doing now?"

"Oh, I know it's a bit chilly but I thought a nice stroll through the gardens would be nice. Unless you had something else in mind?" I said, suddenly filled with anxiety that my plan might not have been the best given the colder temperatures at this hour of night.

"That sounds lovely, Edward. Besides, I'm sure you'll find a way to warm me up." She said with a smile.

I gulped and smirked back, "Of course I'll always keep you warm."

Bella batted her lashes at me and I swear I heard her mutter, "That's what I hoped to hear."

A short time later, as we strolled through the long path through the garden behind my parent's estate, I led her to a small gazebo that was strung with twinkling lights.

I felt the space heaters that were left on for us, my parents must have realized how cold it would be and set the small heaters out to warm us up.

There were rose petals spread around and soft music played through in the speakers, and as we walked into the space Bella turned to me with confusion clearly written on her face.

"Edward, what is all this?" Her eyes searched mine, I smiled and moved us towards the center of the gazebo.

We stood face to face and I slowly lowered myself to one knee as she gasped and her hands cupped her mouth.

"Bella, my love...I realized a long time ago that I couldn't live without you in my life. You are my best friend, the love of my life and I want to have you by my side for the rest of our days on this earth. You saved me, you helped make me whole again...and I love you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I gulped as I noticed the tears on her cheeks as I realized they mimicked my own when I pulled the small box from my pocket and opened it to reveal my grandmother engagement ring.

"Oh..." She stuttered and then brought her hands to my face, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Edward."

I stood and gathered her in my arms, "Oh Bella, you've just made me the happiest man on this earth." I said before my lips crashed to hers.

The kiss was heated as our lips gave way for the battle our tongues waged against one another. Her mouth tasted like the sweetest cherry I had ever savored and I pulled her tight against me as my body exploded with heat for her.

"Take me home, Edward." Bella said as we broke for air.

Suddenly, I was confused and pulled back to look into her shining brown eyes.

"Home?" I questioned.

"Spend the night with me, Edward. I want you to make me yours." She whispered as realization dawned on me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I questioned as she tiptoed up to kiss my lips again. The kiss quickly escalated again as I felt her leg wrap around mine and I swallowed the moan that involuntarily escaped.

Once again, we broke apart and she whimpered, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm ready, Edward. Are you?" She said as her eyes held mine and searched for any sign of doubt.

"I'm more than ready." I said as I kissed her again.

"Let's go home then." She whispered against my lips.

**A/n: Can I get a whoop-whoop? And then a big AHHHHHHH!**

**I am soooo, sooooo, sooooo in love with him...I've held him so close to my heart for so long now and I just can't bear to let him go yet...**

**Next chapter in a day or two.**

**REC's that are owing me:**

**Crash & Burn by TwiStar Junkie – broken, addicted Edward...recovering, snarky Bella – LOVE IT!**

**Break Even by TwiStar Junkie – abused Bella...swoon worthy Edward...so damn good and her chapters are long and update regularly...AWESOME!**

**Fatty by Kitkat681 – Damn...a fat Edward...and it's so inspiring she's created a support group just for the fic. READ IT NOW:)**

**Whisky Lullabies by lvtwilight09 – Her best writing to date, IMO...you won't be sorry if you are an angst hOOr like me;)**

**It Isn't Over Yet by Reyes139 – A devastated Bella...an almost unredeemable Edward – positively some of her best writing.**

**That's it for now...they are all in my favs!**

**BTW, my new collab w/ Bnjwl starts on Monday Feb6th. Metal Pointe...check out my group, theonlykyla fanfiction on FB for the banner and more info...ROCKERWARD, need I say more?**

**Kyla**


	45. Chapter 45

**PRM ch45**

**A/n: I am so glad that you all loved the proposal...he's such a sweet and loveable guy...who would EVER say no to him? Looks around...NOT ME that's for sure;)**

**ENJOY!**

**LOVE to Bnjwl for her mad beta'ing skills and Lvtwilight09 for her pre-reading prowess;)**

**EPOV**

Less than thirty minutes later we walked, hand and hand into Bella's apartment.

I felt the sweat bead on my forehead and my nerves kicked into hyper-drive as Bella turned toward me and pushed my back against the closed door.

"Give me a few minutes." She said with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Um...okay." I said but it came out more of a question.

"Deep breaths, Edward." She reminded me and calmed me, once more. "We won't do anything you aren't ready for, baby. I promise, I'll go as slow as you need me too." Her voice was soft and caring as she cupped my cheek.

I pulled her close to me and tilted her chin up to look at me, "I'm ready, Bella. I want you so much. I'm just...just kind of scared. I don't have a good track record and...well, I just want to be good for you." I hated that my insecurities had crept into this moment that I shared with Bella.

"Oh baby...don't you realize that you could never disappoint me?" She said with a smile as she led me over to the couch.

We sat down and she straddled my lap as her hands rested on my shoulders, "Edward, what happened to you in the past was not what love and sex is about. Those things were done to you from a place of hate and depravity; it was never about intimacy between a man and woman, that was nowhere near what it should be." Her words settled into my mind as she brought a hand up to run through my hair.

The simple motion of her hand as it slid through my hair relaxed me and sent chills down my body at the same time.

"It's just...I want to be good at it...for you. And, well...I want to enjoy it with you." I said in a whisper as she pulled my chin up to look her in the eyes.

"We'll take it as slow as you need to, baby. I promise...you will always be enough for me, in every way." Her eyes were soft and shone with her love for me.

I nodded my head as I tried to push my doubts away.

"Now, give me a few minutes to freshen up, then I'll come get you, okay?" She said as she scooted off my lap to stand.

"Okay." I said as I ran a hand through my hair. It never had the same effect as when Bella did it.

I sat forward and leaned my elbows on my knees, as I put my face in my hands.

Just as I let out a deep breath I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from my dad.

_Son, is everything alright? Did she say yes? Where did you disappear to?_

I fought a small laugh and couldn't fight the smile that broke out upon my face.

_Everything is fine. She said YES, and we're at her place. I won't be home tonight._

I hit send and stared at the phone.

She said yes.

Bella was going to marry me.

Bella was going to become my wife.

I felt a wave of joy wash over my body as I heard her call my name from the direction of her room.

I stood and turned to see Bella as she stood in the doorway in nothing but an amazing dark blue silk gown.

It took my breath away.

She held a hand out to me and I slowly willed my feet to move towards her.

Bella smiled as I slid my hand into hers as we walked into her bedroom where she had lit a few candles and turned on some music.

She turned toward me as we got to the foot of the bed, her hands came up to help me out of my jacket.

"I love you, Edward." She said as she loosened my tie and I felt my body warm up.

"I love you too, Bella." I finally managed to whimper as her fingers began to unbutton my shirt.

"I want to make you feel my love." She said as she slid my shirt out of the waist of my pants and then down my shoulders. She tossed it in the general direction of the chair in the corner of the room as I closed my eyes. I wanted to concentrate on the feel of her hands as they ran up my arms.

In my mind I knew that I should do this to her...not the other way around. I remembered what Bella had told me over and over again, there are times when we need to rely on others, so tonight I relied on her to help me get through this. Later I would make sure that I took care of her, I would return the favor she bestowed upon me right now. I stayed still and let her love travel along with her hands all over me.

"I want to show you how much I love you...how excited I am to become your wife." She said as her lips placed a kiss on my chest above my heart.

My arms wrapped around her and I pulled her against me, "I want to show you those things, too."

My lips crashed down on hers and we stumbled back towards the bed where we fell into a pile of arms and legs and heat.

I brought a hand up to run along the smooth silk gown over her thigh. I didn't know which felt better her soft skin or the soft material. I bunched up the gown with my hand as it traveled up her body. She felt so good that I couldn't help but slide my hand up under the silk that covered her breast and touch the bare skin around her small nipple. We both shuddered with desire when it puckered under my touch.

"Oh yes..." She softly moaned when I watched her head tilt back and I lowered my mouth to taste the light pink flesh.

My lips touched her taut flesh and I moaned at the feel of it's hardness against my tongue as I began to suckle. Bella slightly arched her back and I pushed the bunched silk fabric further up her body so that I could have full access to both of her breasts.

They were magnificent, perfectly firm and I felt like I could feast on them for hours. From the looks of her actions, she might be content with that as well.

"More, Edward... I need more." She groaned as her head came up and our eyes met.

I moved my mouth across her skin with light kisses between her breasts as I took the other one into my mouth. This caused a new moan to escape from me.

I was so hard. I don't remember a time when I have ever been this hard before in my life, or this turned on.

It worried me that I wouldn't be able to last very long and I had to quickly squash that fear or else it would ruin this moment.

"Edward, you need to get rid of those pants...I need you." She gushed as her hands began to finagle their way to the button and zipper on my dress slacks.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. "Bella, you surprise me." I said as I moved her hands away and stood to remove my clothes.

"I've waited my whole life for you, Edward. It shouldn't surprise you at how eager I am now." Bella said as she looked up at me with lust-filled eyes.

Just the sight of her in that state was enough to send my senses into overdrive and for the fear within me to spike.

I stopped my hands on the zipper of my pants and felt my heartbeat pound against the inside of my chest.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she sat up and crawled on her knees to the foot of the bed in front of me.

I cast my eyes down, suddenly afraid to look at her.

I felt her hands come up to my cheeks as she slowly lifted my face to hers. "As slow as you need to go," her voice was soft and caring as she reminded me of her previous words.

It saddened me that her eyes were now full of concern as they met mine, "Let me help you, don't think," she said as she brought a hand up to place over my heart, "Just feel."

She leaned in and gently placed a kiss to my lips and I didn't think about the fact that her hands swiftly rid me of my pants and boxers.

Once she had them pushed down to my ankles she pulled me back with her toward the bed. I pushed them the rest of the way off with my feet as our passion reignited once again.

We quickly reacquainted our bodies as our arms and legs tangled within the others once again, I felt myself grow harder than I had ever been. Her skin was so warm and perfect against mine. I wanted this every day for the rest of my life, this was my definition of perfection. Her, me, like this together.

"I don't have protection, Bella." I said as a new fear washed over me, that we hadn't thought this through properly.

She stopped the sweet kiss that she laid across my neck and pulled back to smile at me, "I'm covered, Edward. I'm on the pill."

Oh, well that takes care of that, doesn't it...no pressure or anything.

"Take me, Edward...please." She breathlessly begged as I moved in between her legs.

I could feel the heat from her core as it radiated up her inner thighs as I nestled in between them.

I hadn't often had sex in this position so I once again felt my inadequacies build inside of me. But, once I looked down to see Bella's face as it shined back at me with nothing but love and acceptance, I knew that I would okay.

"Edward, I love you...it's okay." She whispered as I positioned myself at her entrance where the heat and wetness made my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I placed the tip just inside of her and felt my breathe hitch from the sensation. Bella's hands began to slide up my arms, "It's okay, Edward...make me yours." Her eyes locked with mine as I slowly began to push into her.

The feel of her warmth as it began to wrap around me with each inch I pushed in further was like what I would equate to heaven.

"Oh Bella...it feels so...so tight...so warm...like home." I murmured as I settled my body on top of hers once I was fully sheathed inside of her. I was afraid to move... afraid that the release come out that was already poised in the tip of my dick would explode to soon.

"Slowly, Edward...you feel so good inside of me. It's like we were made for each other." Bella whispered as her arms wrapped up under my shoulders to hold me to her.

I knew that if I focused on her it would hold me off for a little while longer, so I captured her lips with mine as my hips began to move on their own. I was overcome with feelings of love, of serenity and more importantly of peace.

"I love you, Bella. More than I could ever imagined possible to love anyone...from the depths of my soul, I love you, my bride to be." I was able to say in between my body's need to breathe.

Bella began to roll her hips and rise to meet my thrusts and I knew I was only seconds away from falling off that edge of ecstasy that I had always heard about.

"Let go, Edward...let go and fill me with your love." She moaned as she threw her head back and I felt her body clamp down on mine.

I couldn't hold off any longer. I closed my eyes and felt the flames shoot from my body as I growled out Bella's name.

Finally.

After all that I had been through, I finally knew what true love and intimacy felt like.

I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Bella exactly as we were in this moment.

**A/n: peeks out from behind the desk...Well? **

**Betcha weren't expecting that huh?**

**LOL...oh just wait...just. You. Wait.**

**He he he he he he he (insert evil laugh here)**

**Noone's even attempted to guess what the secret is...here's a hint...I'm NOT ready to let him go.**

**See ya in a day or two...**

**Kyla**


	46. Chapter 46

**PRM ch46**

**a/n: I'd like to welcome my newest reader, GoG to the ranks...Thanks for reading!**

**In other news, congratulations Sujari6, you were the first to properly guess that there will in fact be a sequel. Yep, you heard me a SEQUEL...apparently, I am becoming the queen of sequels, LOL. I had a plot for it creep into my head a week or so ago...thought it out, ran it by my team...and they approved. So...there ya have it;)**

**We still have 4 more chapters to go after this one...ENJOY;)**

**BPOV**

I lay in Edward's arms as the moonlight shone through the window. In that small sliver of light I could see his illuminated face.

He smiled in his sleep and his face was gloriously relaxed.

I had never seen a more beautiful man.

And, he was mine. All mine.

How anyone could ever purposely hurt him was beyond the realm of my comprehension. I was beyond glad that he was now safe and out of that situation. I shudder to think of what would have happened if I hadn't been able to intervene.

As I watched him sleep I thought about how I had never been in love before him. I had a few boyfriends, one I even dated for almost a year but that relationship never felt like it does with Edward. Without realizing it, I had held out for him.

How I got so lucky, I'll never know.

He makes me feel beautiful, cherished and appreciated. He's my equal in every way. We have the same ideals and understand each other in our chosen professions.

I knew that our life together would be idealistic and I couldn't wait to become his wife, to be able to share in every facet of his life.

I slowly ran a finger around the outline of his face and he slightly whimpered at my touch. I stopped my movement and just cupped his face.

"Mmm, what're you doing my love?" His husky voice was still full of sleep.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. I just want to watch you." I said with a quiet whisper.

He peeked one eye open, "Watch me, huh? I don't believe that anyone's ever done that before. Do I sleep well?" He asked, jokingly.

I felt my eyes light up with the feel of his playfulness. "You sleep perfectly." I felt a smirk on my face as he pulled me tighter against him. I felt the hardness against my thigh and moaned a little.

"Mmm...that sound drives me wild." He whispered against my neck as his lips attached to the skin there.

"Oh yeah?" I mumbled as I felt my body fully awaken at the feel of him in such close proximity, naked.

"Can I have you again, my love?" He timidly asked into my ear.

"Baby, my body is yours to take whenever you want." My voice was full of the lust that raged through my body.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop the desire to have Bella again.

Her soft, creamy skin felt delicious as it rubbed against mine and it filled my body with warmth.

"I could get used to that, I think." I said through a smile as I laid Bella's back against the pillows and settled in between her legs.

"I never knew that love could feel like this, baby." I said as I pushed into her slowly.

We both moaned at the connection and I felt the tears build in my eyes at the overwhelming sensation of being in this moment.

"I've waited my whole life for you, Edward." Bella said as she pulled me down on top of her, to fully cover her while I began to gently move in and out of her.

My lips sought out hers as we continued to rock in a wave of pleasure, our moans heightened with the feel of our tongues as they twirled around together.

"Oh Bella...you feel so good wrapped around me." I mumbled as we broke for air.

"I know, Edward...more...harder, please?" Bella begged as I pushed up off my hands and looked down to where we were connected.

The sight sent me over the edge and I began to move faster and my hips thrust harder when I felt her walls begin to tighten around my shaft.

It was such a new experience for me to feel the pleasure this way. I knew it would take a while for me to work up the stamina to sustain longer than a few minutes. But, Bella hadn't complained yet.

As I watched our bodies join over and over, I felt the signs within my own body as they built with each thrust.

"Fuck..." I gushed as my orgasm ripped from my body only to hear Bella scream my name as her hands tightened around my biceps.

I collapsed, totally spent, on top of her as we tried to regain control of our breathing.

A few minutes later I felt Bella turn on her side to face me, "When do you want to get married?" She asked as she moved some damp hair from my forehead.

"I hadn't really thought about it. What about you? When would you like to have a wedding?" I said as I straightened us up on the pillows to have this discussion. My body felt like mush but was thoroughly sated as I watched my fiancée.

She looked deep in thought for a minute or two, "How about Christmas?"

"That's only two and half months away, are you sure we could plan something that quick?" I asked as worry crept into my mind about all that a wedding would mean…the tabloid fodder, the newspaper speculation and TV news reports about our pending nuptials.

"I think we can pull it off with Alice and Esme's help. They seem to be used to planning social events so I'm sure they have the connections we'd need to make it happen." She said as her fingers lazily played with my small amount of chest hair.

"Do you want a big wedding?" I asked with trepidation.

"Not unless you do. I think it should be something small and quaint with just our few friends and family there." Bella said as she looked up at me.

"Small and quaint sounds perfect to me, the problem we will have is reminding Alice and mom that this is OUR wedding and not theirs," I said with a laugh as I felt Bella laugh against my chest.

I pulled my arms around her a little tighter.

"Christmas sounds perfect...now, where do we want to honeymoon?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Oh, well, we don't have to go anywhere fancy. We'll need to budget things and figure out where we're going to live, too." Bella said as she began to get animated and sat up a bit more.

I held my fingers up to her lips to shush her, "Bella, I have over one hundred million dollars in my bank account. We do not need to budget things. And, as for a place to live, well, we'll just have to start house hunting." I said with a confidence that I never knew that I possessed.

Bella looked at me with a completely blank expression on her face and her jaw wide open.

I couldn't hold in my laughter.

I finally controlled myself and closed her jaw as I ran a finger over her cheek, "Baby, you are marrying a Cullen, that comes with a few...perks." I said as her eyes closed and narrowed as they opened. I shook my head and before she could speak I put my finger to her lips again. "Bella, I've never once used that money to my advantage or been able to spend it on the one I love. So, please accept it with grace and allow me to spoil you as I see fit." I watched as her eyes softened and I had to fight within myself to apologize for the way I spoke to her so forcefully.

She cupped my jaw, "Edward, it's a little overwhelming to me to have access to that kind of money. I can't say that I will always graciously accept things you want to do for me with your money. But…I promise that I'll always try to compromise with you, okay?" Her eyes held sincerity as she stared at me.

"As long as we can be honest and talk it out, that's all I ask." I said before I leaned in to kiss her lips.

One kiss turned into three and before I knew it Bella straddled my waist. I was hard again.

"So, a Christmas wedding?" I asked as she rose above me to grip my cock.

"Mmmhmm," She said as she slowly sank down onto my body.

"Perfect." I said as the lusty haze filled my mind and Bella's movements sent pleasure waves through my body.

December twenty-fifth couldn't get here soon enough.

**A/n: Smiles wide;) Our boy is a little growing up and well...learning to enjoy the experiences *coughsexcough* that his sexy fiancee has to offer...**

**Next chapter should be up sometime Sunday, I'm thinking...**

**see ya soon, Kyla**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/n: Hello my lovelies! Glad to have you all back! So sorry this didn't make it up on Sunday. RL and a sinus infection have kept me away…**

**Much love to my beta, Bnjwl and my pre-reading twifey, Lvtwilight09.**

**BTW… if you haven't yet, please check out my new collab w/ Bnjwl, Metal Pointe. I write EPOV and update on Mondays and she writes BPOV on Thursdays.**

**Hope you'll come check us out!**

**EPOV**

I walked into my therapist's office. I let out a sigh as I sat down in a chair as I waited for Dr. Mike. My mind spun out of control with various thoughts and emotions as I processed everything that had happened in the past few days.

Bella and I were engaged to be married.

I had sex...lots and lots of sex.

Morning sex.

Lunch time sex.

Dinner time sex.

Night sex.

Bella and I had a meeting with a realtor tomorrow afternoon so we could start our search for a new house.

After the night of my proposal to Bella we had spent virtually the next twenty-four hours in bed. It nearly killed Esme and Alice to wait that long before they disturbed us, so I wasn't surprised when they busted into Bella's apartment with their squeals of 'Congratulations' and lists, magazines and wedding books.

The next night my parents hosted a small Engagement dinner for us with Charlie, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper in attendance. Bella was quite shocked to learn that I had indeed asked her father for her hand in marriage a week before I proposed and that he had been able to keep it a secret.

I had been worried about his answer when I approached him, however, he told me that he knew how much I meant to his daughter and that he would never deny her happiness. We shook hands and I walked away a little taller with that under my belt.

It worried me how Charlie would view me as a man, I mean, he was a cop. He was a manly man, a fisher, a sportsman...and I was just an abused domestic partner, with mental, emotional and physical damages. The fact that I was an heir to one of the wealthiest families had nothing to do with safety and security of his only child. Charlie and I had a long talk about his perception of me. I knew he didn't pity me or judge me for the life I had lived, he was just glad that I had made it out of the relationship alive and intact.

I realized that I had an amazing Father-in-Law to be...and couldn't wait to go fishing with him.

"Edward?" Dr. Mike called my name as I turned to see that the he stood in the open doorway.

I walked through the door and got comfortable in my favorite chair, we had a lot to discuss.

"How are you today?" Dr. Mike asked as he settled into his chair across from me with his notepad and pen in his lap.

I smiled and said, "Fantastic."

He smiled and let out a little chuckle, "Care to elaborate on that answer? I'm sure I have a guess due to our last conversation and that shit-eating grin on your face, but why don't you fill me on what is so fantastic in your life today."

I took a deep breath, "I proposed to Bella."

He smiled and sat up a little bit, "And, how did that go?" His face adopted a smirk as he asked the question.

"Oh, um...she said yes!" I said and slid my palms up and down my jean covered thighs. "We, um...well, we kind of consummated our relationship as well."

His jaw dropped and the look of shock on his face was priceless. "Well, there does seem to be some rather large developments that we need to discuss then." He settled back in his chair and I felt his eyes roam over my relaxed form as I sat before him. He gave a small chuckle and tapped his pen on his notepad.

"So, tell me all about it? How did you cope?" His eyes grew narrow as he waited for me to show some sign of hesitancy or panic.

"We went out to dinner to celebrate our six month anniversary, you already knew about." I paused and ran a hand through my hair as I leaned forward and put my elbows on knees. "We took a limo back to my parent's house after our meal. I had arranged to have the gazebo set up with rose petals and twinkling lights as soft music played in the background." I said as I closed my eyes and remember the look of surprise in Bella's eyes as I got down on one knee in front of her.

"Edward?" Dr. Mike chuckled and I opened my eyes and looked up at him as I realized I had slipped into a good memory, for the first time in my life.

"Sorry. Well, anyway, she said yes. I put the ring on her finger, we took the limo back to her apartment and spent almost the next two days…um…well, you get the idea." I said as I'm sure my cheeks were a flaming red color from the blush I felt rise over them.

He smiled and nodded his head. "So, no panic attacks? No flashbacks?" He questioned.

I drew in a deep breath, "A few small episodes but Bella knew exactly how to help me, she soothed me and talked me through them all. She reassured me that we could always go at my pace, she never pushed me for more than I was ready for."

The next thirty minutes we discussed all the rest of my news and the plans that I shared with him.

"Edward, I must say the changes in you are remarkable. I'm very proud of you." He said and put his pad and pen down on the table beside his chair.

"Thanks, Doc, it feels good to be happy. I won't lie, the old fears and worry still creep in, but with all I've learned and with my friends and family to help me, I haven't had a full blown panic attack in almost three months." I answered him honestly.

"Sounds good, Edward. Same time next week?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Sure thing." I said as I got up to leave.

"And, don't forget to give Bella a hug from me." He said as he walked me to the door.

I walked out of the building towards my car, joyful that I had been cleared to drive on my own again. I got in and pulled out my cell to check in with Bella.

"Hi, baby." She answered the phone, a little breathless.

"Hi, my love, are you busy?" I asked with a laugh.

"No…I'm just hiding from that scary little creature that you call a sister. She has chased me through your parent's house with a stack of magazines. I've been able to stay ahead of her but I'm running out of places to hide." Bella said with exasperation in her voice.

"Hold on, babe, I'm on my way. If you can, make it to my room and lock the door behind you." I said as I tried to hold in my laughter. "I'll talk to both Mom and Alice when I get home."

"Please hurry, I hear her." She giggled.

I heard her squeal when I heard Alice in the background scream "Aha, I finally found you!"

"I'm on my way, Bella." I chuckled and heard the two of them as they talked over each other, their voices escalated in volume with each comment. I hung up the phone so that I might get home faster.

An hour later we all sat around the dining room table. The girls poured over place settings and floral arrangements in various magazines, I sat back and watched them.

When my father walked into the room, he asked. "Well, what is this?" He said as he took us all in and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Help me." I pretended to be in distress and held my arms out to him.

"Oh no, mister, if I have to stay put, you do too." Bella said as she grabbed my arm and held me in my chair.

I groaned and loved the sound of laughter from my mother and father, "Get used to it son, this is only the beginning." My dad said as he pulled out a chair beside me and sat down.

He leaned over and whispered, "I'll get us out of here soon. We have to eat sometime."

He sat back and I suddenly noticed three sets of eyes bore down on the pair of us.

"Whatever you two are up to, it won't work. Not if you want to eat anything I've cooked for dinner." Esme said with her stern mom voice in full force.

We both threw our hands up and started to discuss the various place settings that were displayed on the pages before us.

Later that night after Bella and I were snuggled in bed, "You were amazing today." Bella said as her head rested on my shoulder with my arms wrapped around her.

I kissed her forehead, "So were you _and_ we managed to knock a few things off that God forsaken list that those two monsters have started." I said with a sigh and felt Bella stir as her eyes rose up to meet mine.

"Are you truly okay with all of this? I know it's a lot to take on especially since we just wanted something low key." Her eyes held worry as my fingers came up to rub away the furrowed brow she wore.

I sat up a bit and pulled her up beside me, "Bella, whatever it takes to get you to the end of that aisle in a white dress and for us to be pronounced Husband and Wife, I'm willing do it." I said seriously as I felt her shoulders minutely relax.

"We can always elope." She said with a giggle.

I let out a loud laugh and kissed her forehead again, "You know we would never get away with that, somehow those two would hunt us down and lock us up until the wedding day."

Bella frowned and I was suddenly confused. I cupped her chin and brought her eyes to mine, "Bella?"

I saw a tear glisten at the corner of her eye and I instantly grew worried.

"I'm sorry Edward…I just had a memory. A bad one." Bella's eyes grew wet and I noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

I sat all the way up and pulled her with me, "What was it, Bella? Tell me so we could work through it." I pled.

"That day I went to your house, Tanya had you tied up and wouldn't let me in the house. I knew that you were in there, most likely hurt. When I got back to my car, that was the first time that I called Jake to help us." She said through a sob as I sat in horror over the recollection of that day.

"I heard you." I whispered and she gasped.

"You did?" She questioned as I tried to dry her tears with my thumbs and nodded my head.

"I had been in and out of consciousness and when I heard your voice, it helped me hang on. I screamed in my head for you to please help me." I answered her and suddenly felt the panic rise within me.

She lunged at me and wrapped her body around me, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I should never have left you in that house. I should have fought her and forced my way in. I'm so, so sorry I didn't help you that day."

Bella cried and I held her as my own tears burst from my eyes, "No baby…shhh, you did help me. You got me away from her. You saved my life." I tried to reassure her.

We sat there wrapped around each other, as we soothed one another, our tears eventually dried.

Our eyes locked and I spoke softly, "She can't ever hurt me again. You helped make that possible. Without you, I'd probably be dead right now. We can't let her destroy our happiness or mire our future."

She nodded her head, "I know, Edward. It's just hard sometimes when I think about how close that I came to losing you that day."

I put my forehead against hers, "I know baby…I can't imagine my life without you now. And, soon, very soon, neither of us will ever have to worry about that again."

I knew that both of us would continue to have moments like this one, but it only solidified our bond to one another.

And, I couldn't wait to begin a lifelong future with Bella by my side, through the good times and the bad.

**A/n: So, some more progress….up next….time with friends….and more wedding planning.**

**I'm hoping to have this one wrapped up within the next week….but, don't hold me to that as RL is extremely busy right now!**

**See ya most likely Friday with next update.**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	48. Chapter 48

**PRM ch48**

**A/n: So, I'm sure that most of you are out on this cold Friday night enjoying the multitude of BD DVD parties...and sadly, I am home alone and updating;)**

**So, our little Batteredward is now becoming Happyward;) Baby steps, people...he's endured years of trauma which doesn't go away so easily. Bare with him! He's getting there.**

**See ya at the bottom;)**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

We sat at my parent's dining room table for the third night in a row as we went through cake decorating books, the photographer's portfolio's and tuxedo brochures.

"Alice, the guys will be here in a few minutes, can we please stop for tonight?" I whined as I ran a hand over my face.

She sighed and started to pull all the books out from in front of Bella and me, "I guess so."

"Why are the guys coming over? You never did answer my question when I asked earlier." Bella said with a smirk and quirked brow as she turned towards me.

I winced, "Um, they want to talk about my bachelor party?" I said as a question. I mean honestly, I didn't really see the point in the tradition but Emmett and Jasper insisted on it.

"Oh don't worry, Bella. We'll be planning your bachelorette party, too." Alice said just as the doorbell rang.

"What?" Bella and I both exclaimed to Alice's statement.

"Oh, give it a rest you two. This is part of the tradition when you get married. We can keep them as low key as you both want, but please don't fight any of us on this." Alice said with sadness in her eyes. She moved all the catalogs and magazines off the table and placed them on the buffet table that was known as 'wedding central' these days.

"We've only begun to enjoy the pleasure of you back in our lives, Edward. And, we've all missed you so we want to do some fun things with you to celebrate your return." Her eyes welled up with tears as she spoke and I got up and moved around the table to where my little sister sat.

I pulled her into my arms for a hug, "I know, Alice. It's okay. I'll play along." I tried to soothe her as I held her. She pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you, big brother," her voice tiny and weak.

"As I love you, pip squeak." I said with a smile as my thumbs swiped away her tears.

The doorbell rang and we broke apart as mom hollered from the other room that she'd get the door.

"Bella, you okay with all of this?" I asked as my eyes settled on her wet ones across the table. She loved moments between me and Alice. We'd talked about it one night, she explained that she liked it because she was an only child and never knew what it was like to have a sibling. Although, she did admit that her and Alice had become sisters in every sense of the word.

"What is up, my peeps?" Emmett's loud voice rang down the hall as he walked towards the dining room.

"We're waiting on your lazy ass." Alice laughed as she hollered back just before Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked into the dining room.

We all exchanged greetings before Emmett clapped me on the shoulder, "Time to go do 'boy stuff'" he said and actually used air quotes.

"Where exactly are we going? I thought we just needed to plan the big event tonight?" I said and I could feel a little bit of panic and apprehension start to build within me.

"We _are_ just going to plan this party. However we aren't going to plan anything with the girls around. Me, you and Jasper are going to hang out at the Sports Bar." Emmett said with his eyes alight with excitement.

"A ba..bar?" I asked as the anxiety riddled my voice. I felt Bella's hand slip into mine. It helped soothe me but I turned to look at her with panic, as I hoped she would realize this and help me.

Her hand came up to my cheek, "You going to be okay with going to a bar? You don't have to go, if you don't want too. Remember, you have a choice." She spoke softly and calmly with her words, but her determined look in her eyes reminded me that I was now in control of my life and the decisions that I made.

I was free to choose whatever I wanted to do and had the right to say no to the things that I didn't want to do. It was still sometimes a little foreign to me, but I learned quickly.

"Um, I guess it just caught me by surprise. I expected us to just hang out here." I said as I turned to see all my friends. They looked back at me with worry clearly written on their faces.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm alright. I promise." I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. "I'm fine with it as long I knew that the two of you would stay with me and the bar is not overly crowded." I relented and realized this would be a chance for me to make some new changes.

I had missed my two best friends over the years. Going to a sports bar was what guys our age were supposed to do, right?

"Of course, Edward, it's a really cool place not too far from here that we go to quite a bit." Jasper said with confidence.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to change." I said as I turned to Bella. I leaned over to kiss her forehead and whispered, "Come upstairs with me for a minute?"

She nodded against my lips and then turned towards our friends, "I'll be right back."

They all spoke words of approval and said they'd wait in the den for us.

Bella and I walked hand in hand up the stairs towards my room.

Once we were in my room behind a locked door she cornered me, "Are you sure you're okay with this? You know they wouldn't be disappointed if you said no." She spoke, as her hands rose up and ran through the hair at the temples while I sat on the edge of the bed. Bella stood between my legs as close as she could to me.

I loved when she touched me this way, it make me want to purr.

"No, I'm okay, I want to go. I _need_ to go. I have to re-learn how to be with the guys. I mean, I've known the two of them since we were little boys. I no doubt they'll have my back." I said as I leaned into her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I've lost so much time…" I whispered in her neck.

Her hands wrapped around my head as her fingers sifted through the hair at the nape of my neck, "You'll get it back, the connections still seem to be there. Those guys love you and just want to enjoy more time with their friend."

Bella always knew exactly what to say to calm me down and help me get centered.

"I've missed them, too." I sighed and moved Bella back a bit so that I could stand up. "I better get changed before they come to see what the hold-up is."

As I walked toward the closet Bella spoke from behind me, "Could I watch?" I couldn't fight the grin that formed on my face as I slowly turned towards her with my hands on my hips.

"It all depends…what do I get in return?" I asked with a smirk.

"You can watch me later…on my knees…with my lips wrapped around that bulge in your pants." She said seductively as her eyes drifted to the said bulge.

I gulped.

"Fuck Bella…" I mumbled as I palmed my now hard cock.

She giggled and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Fine, you can watch." I said and turned back towards the closet.

Thirty minutes later I walked into 'Wolfie's with my two childhood friends.

"Hey guys table or booth tonight?" A dark-skinned lady asked as we approached the bar.

"We'll take the booth in the corner and keep the beer coming." Emmett instructed as he pointed me in the direction of where we would sit. He turned around and hugged the girl he called Leah and then followed Jasper and I to the booth.

"So, what do you guys think we should do for this party?" I asked once our beers had been distributed and we were all situated.

Jasper started to laugh and Emmett practically bounced up and down in his seat, "A bear hunt."

"What the hell?" I asked just before I took a sip of beer. I hadn't really had a beer in so long, it tasted bitter and not appetizing in the least.

"Emmett has this newfound fascination with bears after he watched this wild game hunting show on TV a few weeks ago." Jasper said as he lit a smoke and offered me one.

I hadn't smoked in years but as I sat here with them, I suddenly felt the urge to have one, so I grabbed the cigarette that Jasper offered.

"I think we should just go camping, you know, nothing too rambunctious…just a couple of guys who can rough it in the woods." Jasper pitched his idea.

"Camping might be alright. We'd have to invite Jake and Embry and I'd like my dad and Charlie to be included, too." I said as I took a drag off the cigarette and immediately started to choke.

"Take it easy there, Slim. Bella would kick our asses if we took you back damaged in some way." Emmett joked. My nerves clicked in because of his words and I warred within my head to just let it go.

Jasper sensed my uneasiness and immediately started to tell a funny story about the time that Emmett got hit on by a drag queen.

Two hours and more pitchers of beer than I can even remember later we hailed a cab and started to head home.

I felt drunk.

I felt carefree.

I had my Emmett and Jasper back in my life.

I felt normal, and, that thought made me feel alight with happiness.

**A/n: I love "the boys"...**

**Much love to my beta, Bnjwl and my twifey/pre-reader, lvtwilight09. **

**Next ch should be up Mon, I'm thinking. If I can find some time this weekend, then I'll try to get it up on Sunday.**

**Love, Kyla**


	49. Chapter 49

**PRM ch49**

**A/n: I sincerely apologize for the delay in this chapter. RL has sucked donkey balls lately and as I didn't have this one pre-written, nothing was here to post;(**

**Much, much love to my beta, Bnjwl and pre-reader, Lvtwilight09, for all their insight and help w/ this chapter. They truly do make it so much better and I wouldn't have even started this journey without either of them. So, MWAH loves!**

**This is an extra long chapter for!**

**However, I anticipate having the next chapter up by next Friday, if RL will back the fuck off for a bit. This chapter is probably one of my most favorite ones of this entire fic. You'll see why.**

**See ya at the bottom;)**

**BPOV**

Edward made it back to his parent's house around two in the morning. He was plastered.

It seemed that a drunk Edward, was a very frisky Edward. But, I just smiled and let him have his way.

At least he was a happy drunk and I loved to see Edward cut loose and have fun with his friends, because in all honesty when was the last time he got to go out and drink with Emmett and Jasper? He deserved to just have some fun every now and then.

Lord knows after all he'd been through the past few years he'd earned the right to party when he wanted too.

"I love you, Bella." He said sloppily as he smushed me to the bed while his lips explored my neck and ears.

"I love you, too." I giggled at him as he moved his hands down my sides, he passed over my ticklish spot and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"I want to ravage your body." He said as his hand found its way under my gown and he began to grope one of my boobs.

I knew he wouldn't last too much longer, because he was already about half asleep as it was. I couldn't help but love to see this carefree side to him. So, I went along with him as he continued to maul me with his sloppy kisses and handsy explorations.

"Edward, you know I'm yours, take me." I said with a laugh as he began to slurp while he sucked on one of my nipples.

He looked up at me with a lazy grin on his face, "You are sooo slexy."

I giggled. "Slexy, huh?"

He nodded, all goofy-like, "You are so booteeful, too."

He laid his head down on my stomach. First he applied a few wet kisses then I heard him begin to snore.

I stroked his hair and marveled at his sleeping form, I loved his weight as pinned me to the bed with the weight of his body.

How I got so lucky as to find this amazing man was beyond me.

What felt like a few minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door that brought me out of my sleep induced fog.

I cracked my eyes open to see the sun streamed in the windows and felt Edward stretched out across me to the point that my left arm and leg were numb from his dead weight.

"Come in." I whisper yelled.

Esme's face peeked in through a crack in the now opened door. "Can I come in for a minute?"

I nodded and she quietly came in and shut the door behind her. She walked over and sat on the edge of bed.

"How is he this morning?" She whispered as her fingers began to stroll through his hair.

"I'm not sure yet." I said with a light laugh, I didn't want to wake him yet.

"Was it bad last night?" She asked with her eyes alight.

I smiled, "No, not really. He was a rather, um…happy drunk."

She smiled and raised her hand to my cheek, "Thank you for loving him so much." I saw a glint of tears in her eyes.

"He's so easy to love." I said and felt my own tears as they pressed against my eyelids.

"Ugggggh." Edward moaned and then tried to shift on the bed, "I feel like there's a hammer in my head that would like to beat its way out." He groaned, sleepily.

Esme and I both giggled at his misery.

"Shhh," he groaned again which only made us giggle harder.

"Bella, why am I naked with you and my mother in my bed?" He whined and peeked an eye open.

Esme turned bright red and pulled the blankets a little higher up on his body. "I'll go and let you get…uhm…," she coughed out and turned bright red as she rose from the bed. "ready for breakfast. It should be up in about thirty minutes."

I nodded and resumed my soft stroked through Edward's hair.

Once she had left the room he stretched and moaned from the stiffness over how he'd slept, I knew how he felt.

"How do you feel this morning?" I smiled as he turned to face me with a grimace on his face.

"Like shit." He replied and snuggled against the pillow beside me.

I giggled and turned to face him, "Did you have fun at least?"

"A little too much fun, I think." He whispered.

"Just don't make a habit of it, Mister." I tried to scold him but it came out more as a snicker.

"No thank you. I don't know what I thought when I tried to keep up with those two." He said and smiled at me, then it was immediately replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him as I cupped his face. He threw his eyes down away from mine and stiffened under my touch.

"Are you mad at me?" He quietly questioned.

"No, should I be?" I asked and pulled at his chin to make him look at me. His eyes held a momentary blink of fear then they cleared to concern.

"Um, well, it's just that…I came home late…and drunk." He said quietly as he sat up on the bed beside me.

I wrapped my hands around his and moved in front of him, "Edward, look at me." I instructed him with a little bit of demand to my voice. I didn't want to scare him but I wanted him to understand.

"While I don't wish for that behavior to become a regular habit, it was nice to see you that way." His eyes widened at the words I'd just said.

"What?" He asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Edward, after all that you've been through, after all that we've been through, it's perfectly normal for you to go out with the guys and cut loose." I cupped his chin and he leaned into my touch.

"I don't mind that you went out with your friends or that you enjoyed yourself, and I certainly hope that you don't think that I'd be mad at you for something as simple as those actions. . You deserved to have some fun." I told him with a small smile.

"I am sorry for both." His eyes held his sincerity. "But, it was kind of fun to be with Emmett and Jasper again." He gave me a small smile in return.

I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled back he moaned and I just gave him a stern look.

"Let's go shower, your mom expects us for breakfast. You need some aspirin, water and food to help with that headache I'm sure that you have." I said as I ran my hand down his arm and across his back.

"Why am I naked?" He questioned as he moved to get off the bed, slowly.

"Oh, well. Uhm...you tried to get some action last night." I said with a hearty laugh.

He moaned, "How bad was it?" He ran a hand over his face and tried to stand up, but his legs weren't steady enough yet so I slid off the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

We made it to the bathroom and managed to get through the shower all the while I harassed him and made all kind of advances on him. It was good to laugh and joke around with him this way.

I loved that man beyond reason.

And, I couldn't wait to be his wife.

**A month later, the weekend before the wedding - EPOV**

"I will miss you this weekend." I said to Bella as she moved around the room to check my bags for everything I needed for our 'Men's Camping Trip'.

She stopped and looked at me, "I will miss you, too, but, not too much because Iwill be subjected to a weekend of spa treatments and wax jobs," she frowned, "so we'll see who missed who more in a day or two." She said to me with her eyebrow quirked at me as I leaned back on the bed. I knew better than to let the laughter loose that threatened my insides. I didn't want to pay for that mistake, especially not during my last few minutes of time with her before our weekend apart.

"That just sounds like the worst kind of torture." I feigned horror at her declaration.

"Have you met your sister?" She questioned as she folded a few more shirts to tuck into my duffle bag.

I just laughed harder but sat up and pulled her to me, "Yes, I have and I'm so sorry for what you will have to suffer at her hands."

She straddled my lap, her hands came up to cradle my neck, "It would be insufferable, but somehow because I know that I will see you again once it's all over, I'll manage."

I leaned up and kissed her, "At least you won't be stuck in the woods with your dad, my dad and four rowdy guys who have God knows what planned for me."

"I bet you'll have fun." She said as her fingers continued to run through my hair in a manner designed to comfort me.

"I hope so. I mean, I haven't camped since I was about eleven or twelve years old." I said and ran my nose along her collarbone.

"Mmm…that feels good." She mumbled and rolled her head back to open her neck up to me.

"I need you, Bella." I moaned and brought my hands up to cup her luscious breasts.

She pulled her head up and looked at me with those eyes that pierced right through my soul, "We don't have time." Her lips went into a pout as I thrusted up against her body and pulled her tighter against me.

"Please, I can be quick." I whispered in her ear.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door followed by a large overgrown Emmett with his hands over his eyes, "Turn him over, Bella or I'll be forced to physically remove him." He looked like a little boy in a giant's body in that state.

I moaned and Bella laughed loudly, "He's all yours." She scooted off my lap after a quick kiss to my lips.

I stood, adjusted myself and barked at Emmett, "You can take your damn hand off your eyes, we're both fully clothed."

He dropped his hand and grinned, "Good, 'cause I really didn't want to see your junk."

I grabbed my bags and jacket before I turned to Bella, "Wish me luck."

She came towards me and kissed me again, "Good luck," she said to me but then turned, "And Emmett?" She put her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Bring him back in one piece with all his limbs intact or I will hurt you."

"Yes, ma'am." He said with a salute towards Bella.

We walked down the stairs and hugged my mom before we got to the new Expedition that dad had gone out and purchased solely for this trip. He claimed that we needed something to hold all of us and our equipment. Leave it to my dad to go out and buy a SUV for that reason alone, a rental would never do. Mainly, it was an excuse because he feared the damage that Emmett could inflict upon a rental car.

All of us loaded up as I got my bags situated in the back.

"Ready to go live off the land?" Jasper teased as I crawled in the middle seat between him and Emmett.

"As ready as I'll ever be. And, for the record, Bella has threatened physical harm to anyone who brings me back with so much as scratch." I teased right back.

The next two hours passed with laughter, jokes and a lot of bullshit talk passed back and forth.

Jake and Embry fit right with our motley crew and before I knew it we had camp set up. We chose a good spot down by the lake and the weather was actually mild since it was towards the end of December.

Charlie taught or well, tried to teach us all to fish. Of course, Jake and Embry were show offs as they had previous experience. But, it was hilarious to watch Jasper and Emmett continue to get their lines caught up or tangled around their bodies.

We managed to catch enough fish to cook for a meal and set out back to camp when Charlie called me back to walk with him.

"How are you doing, Edward?" He asked as he handed me another tackle box to carry.

I wasn't sure what he wanted to know so I gave him an honest simple answer. "I'm really good."

He clapped me on the back, "Good. That's good to hear." He kind of grunted a little as we walked up a little slope and I could tell he struggled to talk and walk at the same time.

"Was there something you wanted to know, Charlie?" I stopped and waited for him to reach me a few seconds later.

He grimaced and looked around a bit before he smiled and settled his eyes on mine, "Just wanted to make sure that you didn't have cold feet or nervous wedding jitters, that's all."

I smiled at him, "No sir, none at all. I love Bella and know that she is the woman for me."

He smirked, "Well, she'll definitely keep you on your toes, that's for sure."

I chuckled and nodded, "Yes, sir, she sure will."

He frowned at me, "What have I told you about that sir crap? Edward, my name is Charlie." He took off at a brisk walk as I just smiled and said, "Yes, Charlie."

Back at camp my dad stood off to the side with his hands folded across his chest and a laugh on his lips as Jake and Embry fought with Emmett and Jasper over how to start the fire to cook the meal.

Charlie walked over, moved a few stones around, threw something in the middle of the circle and started a fire, "Now, if you little girls want to continue this squabble-fest, I suggest you bring the beer cooler over and take off into the woods."

Carlisle laughed and sat down in the lawn chair next to my soon to be father in law and popped open the lid off his own beer bottle.

Eventually Jake, Embry, Jasper and Emmett calmed down and joined me, Charlie and my dad as we sat around the fire. They all told me horror stories of their bachelor parties and wedding receptions, but, nothing they said scared me.

I couldn't wait to marry Bella and begin to live our lives; joined in the most legal way.

I had waited a lifetime for her, they couldn't scare me away.

Later that night, when it was pitch black, the crickets and locusts in full serenade and the night turned icy cold, Jake approached me.

Everyone grew silent as he stood before me with a metal box in his hand.

"Edward, I have something for you, something that I wanted to give you, something that would help you to truly put all of your past behind you, so that you could marry Bells with a clean conscience. " He said, hesitantly.

I looked around the group and they all had their heads down or eyes anywhere but on me.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked curious as to what was in the box. "I honestly don't think anything but emotional scars still linger from _that_ time in my life." I really didn't know what he referred to but I guessed that I was about to understand.

"Just take a look for yourself." He said as he handed me the box and walked back over to his seat by the fire.

I eyed everyone who now had their eyes trained on me and that box.

I looked down at it and realized that I trembled, either from excitement or nerves. It was hard to say which right now. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it.

I gasped when I saw what was inside.

I immediately looked up at Jake, "How did you get this?"

Fear ran through me.

Fear that he'd seen it all.

Fear that I could still get into legal trouble.

Fear that the past had caught up with me, it now stared me in the face.

All that I had fought so hard to keep out of the public view, was in that box.

All that I had endured and lived through, was contained within the seemingly innocent metal box.

The years of my life that I lost all amounted to what was in this thin metal box.

All of the evidence that Tanya had held over my head for years was right here, in my hands.

"You should destroy it, son." My dad's voice carried across the crackling fire as tears sprang up into my eyes.

"It's yours to do with as you please, Edward." Embry said, solemnly.

"You should burn it." Jasper said.

"We could dance around the ashes," Emmett said, jokingly and it garnered a few small chuckles from the group.

I looked around the fire into the face of each of my companions as they nodded their agreement.

"I wasted so much of my life; gave so much of life just because of what's in this box." I said with a shaky voice.

Everyone nodded and I saw my father wipe a tear from his eye.

"That bitch tried to use all of this to destroy me, destroy my family. She took and took and never once felt remorse for what she had done." I said as my voice found more strength.

"She almost killed me. She could have killed Bella, my dad and Jake." I said with anger in my tone.

I stood up and walked towards the fire.

"May she rot in hell," I said as I slowly dumped the pictures, the videotapes and the false DNA test papers and written statements, one by one into the fire.

They all clapped and cheered and when it was all said and done, we toasted with a clink of our beer bottles to my new found freedom.

Even though I was already free, now I truly felt it in every sense of the word.

It was a huge monumental moment in my life, just another to add to a long list that continued to grow.

The rest of the weekend was light and fun, full of drunken debauchery and more tales of exaggerated bullshit than I'd ever heard in my life.

But, it was fun and exactly what I had needed.

Now, as we drove home I couldn't wait to see Bella and relish in the fact that in six days, she would be my wife, my life, forever.

The past could never harm me again.

**A/n: Now do you see why I love this chapter so much? He's come so far...and he's so ready to let the past stay behind him. I'm so freakin' proud of him! **

**Now, the next chapter will the last for this fic. Yes, the sequel is still planned but most likely won't start for a few months. Honestly, I have 2 other WIPs going on now, a drabble that's about to start and 4 new plot bunnies that I'm working on so that I can get them started, as well.**

**Plus, if you aren't a member of my fb group, theonlykyla fanfiction, then you need to join now...I have a new project that I've been working on that I'm anticipating to start on Sunday BUT it will ONLY post in my group. It's something new and exciting to me and I can't wait to share it with all of you. The fic is called The Destruction of Us and I'm not sure if I'll ever post it on FFnet or not. But, it's forced me to stretch as a writer and I'm in love w/ the fic. So, join me, won't you?**

**Let me hear your thoughts, please?**

**Love, Kyla**


	50. Chapter 50 Happily Ever After

**PRM ch50**

**A/n: (heavy sigh) I can't believe that this is the last chapter...when I started this story about six months ago, I figured it would be around 20-25 ch's...but that short of length would never have done our boy justice.**

**I still get a little overwhelmed by how well some of you responded and latched onto our little Batteredward. But, it warms my heart to know that you all fell for him, just as I did. **

**This has been an amazing journey and I can't thank my team enough: Reyes139, Lvtwilight09, Bnjwl, EdwardsEternal, Kitkat681, Ttharman and Kikithedreamer...you all were with me the from the first step I took in writing this little story about a very broken Edward. Words cannot thank you all enough for the encouragement that I received to keep writing and not shy away from this topic. I love you all!**

**Thank you to all of my readers who've cried, screamed and formed gangs to lynch Tanya...I love you all! I appreciate your support more than you will EVER know;)**

**Now, I bring you to some very happy times in our boys life...ENJOY!**

**(tissues might be needed, Lord knows that I cried writing it)**

**EPOV**

Today is my wedding day.

I stared at myself in the mirror; my tuxedo looked sharp, my hair was its usual mess and my face reflected my anxiety.

"Edward, son, you need to calm down." My father's calm voice broke the silence from behind me.

"Dad," I said in a whisper almost inaudible. He was immediately by my side, one arm around my shoulder and the other held my arm.

"Edward, look at me." He said as he turned me to face him, his eyes were soft and full of concern as I tried to hold my tears. "What is it? Tell me what's wrong." Carlisle's soothing voice once again rang through the constant static in my ears.

I shook my head to clear the doubts that threatened to overtake my emotions. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes before I opened them and looked at my dad.

"What if I'm not good enough for Bella? What if she gets tired of me and all my baggage? I'm a lot to put up with. She's so good, Dad. She deserves a man that's whole and can provide her safety, security and a past free of demons," I spoke in one long breathe.

His hands came up to cup my face, "Edward Anthony Cullen, that girl loves you beyond sanity. You are the best thing that's ever happened to her, those are HER words to me herself. You're everything that she has ever wanted and all that she'll ever need, son. You bring her safety in the tightness of your arms. You bring her security in the fact that you're always by her side." His smile was undeniable and spoke the truth of his words. "And, your demons are gone, expelled, exorcised. It's all in your head, Edward. Remember all that you've overcome. Remember all that you've built in that resurgence of your life. Remember just how much you love her." His eyes searched mine as I listened to his words, and the rational side of my brain took over.

I instantly relaxed.

Then the tears came.

My dad pulled me tight against him and held me as the sobs of pain for my past flowed down my cheeks.

A few minutes later I pulled back, stood up straight and wiped the tears away. "Thank you, Dad. Thank you for never giving up on me and for still loving me. But, most of all thank you for accepting Bella and welcoming her into our family with open arms."

He smiled, and put his hand against my neck, "Son, you are the light of our life, your mother's and mine. We're beyond thrilled to have you back , and add to that excitement you've brought us another daughter. So, thank _you_ for coming back to life and rewarding us in ways that we could never express in words. We can't tell you how much we love you and Bella."

I smiled at my dad. He really did love Bella just as much as he loved me and Alice. She completed our family.

"No more doubts, Edward. This is where you should be, doing exactly what you should be doing with your life. That girl out there is the best damn thing that ever happened to you," Carlisle said as he straightened my bowtie before he clapped on the shoulder.

I took a deep breath and felt the calm wash over me at how right his statement was.

I stood at the end of the aisle flanked by Emmett and Jasper as the music began to play that signaled Angela's and Alice's entrance. I knew that it was only a few minutes before Bella and Charlie would appear in that very doorway, and my eyes were transfixed in that direction.

My sister made eye contact with me, smiled and mouthed 'I love you'. I just nodded at her and took my eyes right back to the spot where my bride appeared a second later. I could tell that she was nervous because of the way she clung to Charlie's arm. Her breathing seemed a little fast from the way her chest was heaving. I could tell she was nervous, but she had no reason to be. I almost laughed at myself when I remember my moment of nervousness earlier. I just shook my head at the pair we made together. It was perfect, we were perfect.

She looked exquisite, and I had to fight the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

All the years of hurt and agony that I had endured suddenly seemed a million years ago.

All the times I had laid in bed and dreamt of a moment like this in my life suddenly replayed like fast forward in my mind.

I fought to catch my breath at the enormity of this exact moment.

I had found my savior in Bella.

She had helped me find my own strength, my own mind, and most of all allowed me to find out who I really was.

She was everything to me.

I was the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

I snapped out of my daydream and focused on Bella again. Bella was a vision in her soft white silk wedding dress as she walked down the aisle in a march that seemed to last a thousand years.

Charlie cleared his throat once they reached me, and it brought both mine and Bella's eyes towards him and off each other.

"Take care of her, son," He challenged with a hint of a tear in his eye as he placed her hands in mine.

"Always, Sir," I said with as much confidence as I could muster through my emotions.

The preacher began the ceremony and I don't remember much of what we said. I remember vaguely having said our vows, but, I distinctly remember being told to kiss my bride.

I pulled a grinning Bella into my arms and kissed her as all the love from my heart poured out through my lips.

We broke apart with smiles on our faces and a thunderous round of applause as we were pronounced 'Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen'.

Bella and I floated down the aisle, together. She giggled once we reached the doors of the church. "I'm your wife," she gushed before she tiptoed up, and kissed me again.

I smiled against her lips, and then murmured, "I'm your husband."

Our eyes met and I felt ten feet tall from all the happiness that coursed through me in that moment.

A few hours later we stepped off the elevator towards our honeymoon suite where we would spend our first night as husband and wife. Our plane for Paris didn't leave until the following day so we would have time to relax, and get into whatever wedding night mischief that we could. It also gave us time to have a calm wedding night, we wouldn't be exhausted from our travels and too tired to really enjoy ourselves.

"Hold on there, Mrs. Cullen," I said as I picked her up to carry her over the threshold of the room.

"Edward, that's not necessary. Please don't strain yourself." She teased as I growled, and walked us a few feet into the room before I sat her on her own feet.

"Wow, this room is amazing." She gasped as she took in our surroundings.

"Not as amazing as you are," I said as I caught her around the waist, and brought her towards me.

I crashed my lips to hers, and felt her moan in my mouth as I started to walk us back towards the bedroom. I had missed her the past few nights, and wanted to waste no time in consummating our marriage.

"Edward…baby, slow down, we have all night," she gently commented with a laugh as I began to unzip her dress.

I frowned as I stepped back from her, "Bella?" I was confused by her rejection.

"Edward, stop that thought right there. I don't want you to stop altogether, just slow down a little." She smiled, and stepped towards me with her hands on my chest.

"I wanted to change into something special, have a glass of champagne and enjoy this moment between us." Her soft voice calmed me, and made me realize that I had acted like a horny teenager after the prom rather than a grown man that just got married.

"I'm horny," I honestly whispered.

She laughed, and cupped my cheek, "It's okay," she leaned in really close, "because I am too. I just want to slow it down a little."

"Okay," I said through a long breath that I finally let out.

"Get comfortable and relax. Open some champagne and I'll be out in a few minutes." She groped my ass which caused me to jump with a nervous laugh.

She pushed me towards the living room where the champagne waited for me. She giggled and grabbed her bag before she shut the bathroom door behind her.

I grabbed some flutes, and popped the top off the bottle before I filled both of our glasses. I drank half a glass before I decided that I'd better slow down or I'd wind up drunk on my wedding night. That certainly would not be good.

I took the glasses, and set them on the bedside table before I removed my jacket and shirt then my shoes and socks. I debated on whether or not to remove my pants and decided what the hell, I wanted to be as ready as possible.

If the tent in my boxers was any indication there would be no performance anxiety tonight.

I started to realize that Bella had been gone for a little longer than I had expected, "Bella, everything alright in there?"

"Um, yeah…but remind me to kill Alice when we get back from our honeymoon," she murmured through the door.

"Okay, if you wish, although I think she might be missed. Do you know a good place to bury the body?" I joked as the bathroom door minutely cracked open.

What appeared before me simply took my breath away.

There was Bella in a sheer white corset, a white thong and white thigh highs that made her legs look a mile and a half long.

"Fuck," I mumbled as she stood there under my gaze.

"This is why. I had this beautiful silk gown picked out and it's gone from my bag. I know she took it out and put this in its place." She blushed as she stood there while drool slipped down my chin.

I'd seen Tanya parade around in lingerie for years. It never once turned me on or stimulated my libido in anyway, but, Bella in that outfit as my wife, had my entire body tingling with excitement.

"Oh Bella, remind me to get Alice that Porsche that she's been wanting," I said as I moved to stand in front of her.

She looked up at me with that shy softness to her eyes, "Really?"

"Oh yea, really." I tried to sound cool as I replied, but the pants that came from my mouth probably gave me away. I seriously struggled to not rip the clothes from body and take her right then and there.

"You like this?" She questioned, and stepped back from me.

"Bella…the word 'like' is a serious understatement," I replied, and stepped toward her again.

"Get on the bed," she ordered. I blinked in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Get. On. The. Bed." She said a little forcefully. Her finger tapped against my chest and pushed me back with each word.

"Oh, and get rid of the boxers," she said as the back of my legs hit the side of the mattress.

I quickly rid myself of the aforementioned fabric; I couldn't deny my beautiful bride a single thing she asked for, especially that request. I sat down on the bed, and scooted to the center against the headboard.

Bella picked up our champagne flutes, and took a sip from her glass before she climbed up on the bed. My eyes watched every single move she made as she scooted across the small distance and straddle my lap. She handed me my glass, "Shall we toast?"

I nodded, and gulped as her heat settled right over my throbbing cock.

"To a long and happy marriage." She smiled, and then gave me a saucy wink before we clinked our glasses. I tilted my glass and drank but my eyes were focused on her, on how her mouth moved as she took her sip.

"To a beautiful life," I replied, and offered my glass to toast with her again. I had to see her mouth move and form her lips in such an erotic way for such a common action.

Once we both finished off our glasses, she took them and set them back on the table. She quickly resumed her position across my lap, and I swear she ground against me several times on purpose.

"So, this outfit turns you on, huh?" she asked with a quirked brow.

I nodded, and gripped her hips a little tighter. My hands worked independently of my brain as they pulled her to me, "It does, but mostly because it showcases your beauty," I said just before I attached my lips to the skin of her neck.

She moaned, and her hands came up to grab my hair as it held me in place.

"Make me yours, Edward….please." Her voice was raspy and full of desire as her hot center ground against me.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Cullen," I growled before I flipped her over onto her back, and settled between her legs.

My lips attached to whatever skin I could reach, and I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my mouth.

I worked to get that darn corset off her body so that I could lavish her breasts properly as she squirmed and wiggled around to help as well. It got all tangled in knots, and we wound up sitting up in laughter as we both worked to try and rid her body of the now offensive material.

"Maybe we should kill Alice," I said in exasperation once we were down to the final knot.

"Agreed," she sighed in relief as I flung the lingerie across the room.

"Now, where was I?" I looked up at her, and questioned. Her eyes were hooded as she smirked at me while her finger pointed to a semi-erect nipple.

"Oh yes…" I said just before I pushed her back on the bed. My mouth began to suck, nip and lick her luscious breast.

Her back arched, and she began to thrust up to find friction against my hard cock. I wanted…no, I needed to taste her first. I wanted to relish her in wetness on my tongue as she came on my face. As greedy as it sounded I wanted to watch her come right in front of me, to know that I was the one that brought that extreme pleasure to her.

I released her nipple from my mouth, and watched as her eyes opened. She followed me as I began to kiss my way down her stomach. She squirmed slightly when I licked her belly button. I continued until my mouth was right over her swollen clit.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," I whispered as our eyes locked and her breath hitched when my tongue swiped through her slit.

"Oh, Edward…" She moaned, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she arched up again.

I licked soft and slow, building the intensity with each pass. There had been a time when it was not possible for me to go down on her without some form of flashback or anxiety. However, she quickly learned not to surround my head or push my head too hard into her body. With those few simple adjustments, I rather enjoyed being able to pleasure her this way.

I felt her thighs begin to quiver as she struggled not to clamp them around my neck, and I knew that she was close. I increased my motions because I was a greedy bastard, I wanted her to know the pleasure she gave me every single day, I wanted her to know that without a doubt I love her and only her.

Her moans got louder and when she screamed my name, I lapped up the sweet taste that filled my mouth.

I loved being able to make her come with just my tongue.

But now I just wanted to make love to my wife… slowly… gently…for a long time.

She pulled me up to her by my shoulders. I nestled in between her legs, the tip of my cock already set at her entrance.

I wrapped my arms under her shoulders, and brought my hands up to move the hair off her face. Our eyes met, and we slowly moved to meet the others lips. The kiss was languid and filled with an eternity of love, passion and adoration.

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bella loved me, I could feel it in everything that she did and especially in how she touched me, held me, showed me by giving herself to me time and time again.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Bella. I'm so proud to have you as my wife. I want to show you how much I will cherish you every single day of our life together," I said before I shifted my hips, and sheathed myself completely inside of her.

We both moaned into our kiss at our connection.

Our bodies entwined in the throes of passion, while our hearts connected our souls in love, as we made love for the first time as a married couple.

I knew this would be a tradition for us, the soft sensual way that we loved one another. The reverence that our bodies showed the other as we connected in sex; pure love passing from my soul into hers as my body entered hers.

We held each other tightly while we caressed the other's skin, our lips breathed in the other's exhalation…and I couldn't wait to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon wrapped around each other the way we were in this magical moment.

**One Year Later**

"We're really going to do it? You mean it?" Bella asked with her eyes a light with in excitement.

"The building is ours if we want it," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my bride. We were out celebrating our one year anniversary, and I brought her to the vacant warehouse we'd found on our last round of go-sees with the Realtor.

"Can we afford it?" She asked, quietly as I quirked a brow at her.

"Silly, Mrs. Cullen, have you forgotten your last bank statement? I promise, we have more than enough to buy it outright, do all the repairs, and furnish it without so much as making a dent in our savings account," I said with a little laugh as I ignored her furrowed brow.

Bella still had issues with the fact that I didn't force her to sign a pre-nup, and she valiantly fought with me because she didn't think we should have a joint banking account.

She wanted to only live off what we made at our current jobs, until we bought our new house. Then, she realized that if we were able to pay it off instead of having a thirty year mortgage that would hang over our heads was probably the wisest way to use 'my money' as she so stubbornly recalled her decision.

"When can we take ownership?" She queried.

"Tomorrow, as soon as we sign the paperwork, the sale will be final," I replied, and watched her process it all in her own little way.

"Are we really ready to do this? To take on something this big?" She asked once again as I just nodded my head at her.

"You know Esme is going to have a fit." She laughed, and I pinched the bridge of my nose at the mention of _tha_tsubject again.

"Bella, we are NOT having children just so that Esme doesn't have to deal with empty nest syndrome. Besides, isn't it OUR decision when and if we decide to have children? Since when does the grandmother get to dictate our procreation schedule?" I said but tried to keep the frustration out of my voice.

Ever since we'd returned from our very active honeymoon, Esme had begun to drop hints about wanting grandbabies.

While Bella and I had discussed it, I wasn't ready yet. After all that I had been through, after all the plans that Bella and I had begun to make, we just needed more time. Especially since our newest business venture would definitely set that time frame back at least another year.

"Well, this time you get to be the one to tell her over dinner. When we tell them we have news to share, you just KNOW that babies will be exactly what she's thinking of," Bella said with a laugh as she walked around the empty warehouse space.

"I'll handle my mother, although I should probably warn Dad, so that he can have some valium on hand," I spoke through a laugh of my own.

"Besides, maybe Alice will come back from her honeymoon knocked up," I said, teasingly.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "She wouldn't dare!"

Although Bella had agreed to wait until I was ready, she too was a little anxious to start a family. So, she didn't take too kindly to the fact that Alice and Jasper made no bones about the fact that there would be no birth controlled used in their house. Therefore, a new little competition had sprung up between the two of them. But, I knew that Alice still took the pill because she told me that wasn't ready yet either. She'd come to me and asked me to talk to Jasper about it before the wedding because he wasn't listening to her.

We'd had a long talk about it, and Jasper finally realized that he needed to give Alice a little more time while she worked on building her own business. Although, none of us had clued Bella in on this little secret yet… because it had just been too much fun to watch them try to one up each other about their faux children.

"I can assure you, my lovely wife that my baby sister will not be knocked up on her honeymoon." I finally relented.

She huffed and walked back over to me, "This is finally happening, isn't it?" She looked up at me with a smile.

I nodded my head and smiled too, "It really is, and I, for one, couldn't feel better about it."

**Four Years Later**

"Please Rescue Me Shelter and Outreach, this is Rosalie, how can I help you?" I heard my assistant say as she answered the never ending phone calls outside my office door.

The phone on my desk buzzed, "Edward, Mrs. Cope is on line three, she has a consult about a young female."

"Thanks, Rose," I said before I answered the phone.

Twenty minutes later I looked up to see my very pregnant and very grumpy wife standing in front of my desk, "I want barbeque again," she whined, and then plopped down in the chair.

"Again?" I asked with regret as I saw the tears well up in her overly hormonal eyes.

"It's your daughter's fault, for some reason that's what she keeps telling me to eat," she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"My daughter? Oh, so now she's my daughter?" I chuckled, and walked around to crouch in front of her as my hands automatically went to her belly.

"Today she is. She's taken up residency on my bladder, and continues to kick me in the ribs," Bella said as she closed her eyes while I rubbed my hands in a soothing manner across her stretched skin.

"Baby girl, you have to give Mommy some rest…I can't be here all the time," I said in a soft and calm voice as I felt our child move around inside of my wife.

"It's always you that she wants. It's almost like she'd prefer to be inside of you, rather than me," Bella spoke as a full sob escaped her mouth.

"Oh baby." I leaned up to cup her beautiful face. "Let's go home so I can take care of my girls."

"Edward, you can't leave, we have three walk-ins here and the referral that Mrs. Cope called about is on her way." Rosalie reminded me.

"Call Jasper and Dr. Mike, they'll have to handle things. My wife and child need me," I said as I helped Bella out of the chair, and to our car after I gathered all of her belongings and my briefcase.

Twenty-six hours later, Katherine Renee Cullen, or Katie, was born into this world. Her lungs were healthy and my heart belonged to her the moment they set her in my arms.

"She's the spitting image of you," Bella whispered as we lay together on her bed with our daughter between us.

"Thank you, Bella," I whispered back as I stared at our perfect daughter.

"For what, Edward?" She asked as I looked up at her, unable to contain the tears in my eyes.

I had to swallow the lump in my throat so that I could speak, "For rescuing me…for giving me love, a life...and a family." She cupped my cheek and leaned forward to softly place her lips against mine.

"You never have to thank me for that, Edward." She smiled with her own tears in her eyes.

"You've given me everything that I never thought I'd have. I'm blessed beyond measure."

I knew that the words I spoke were the truth. I was thankful every single day of my life that Bella had noticed me and cared for me.

She heard my silent screams.

She rescued me. Just as I'll continue to do for all those out there that still silently scream for help.

Asking someone to, 'Please, rescue me!'

**A/n: I do still have plans to write a sequel, however, with a new job and more activities than I can keep up with as Minime is a social butterfly, life is hectic and busy...I'm thinking near mid-summer, I'll get it done. So, keep me on alert!**

**As always, I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**May hugs from Batteredward warm your hearts.**

**Love, Kyla**


End file.
